Midnight Serenade
by Sakura1067
Summary: Tabuu is on the move again, this time, he plans on consuming more than one world with new enemies... Now its up to the Smashers, The Griel Mercenaries and new travelers to stop this unwanted chaos. (2/16/13) UPDATE! I'm still writing this fic, but I'm on a HUGE Writer's Block, I apologize for not updating. I'll update soon, I promise.
1. Character Info

Midnight Serenade

OC character info:

Ally Sakura Starheart: Well, we all know her…she'll be the same through out this story.

Rika Caspian: The same Rika from SSBB: The Forgotten Chaos…

Chiharu: The same Chiharu from SSBB: The Forgotten Chaos…

Travis: The same Travis from SSBB: The Forgotten Chaos…

Ryuo: The same Ryuo from SSBB: The Forgotten Chaos…

Kamui: The same Kamui from SSBB: The Forgotten Chaos…

Keiichi: Not the Keiichi from Higurashi, he looks like _that_ Keiichi but only he doesn't beat the crap out of his friends.

Shiki Bynes: An old OC of mine…she has a small problem with her broken English but get's help from her friends, she's a sweet girl.

Karin McKil: A calm girl who speaks her mind most of the time.

Luke Braveheart: A calm teen who treated his friends with respect, he died when he was fifteen, two years ago actually.

And many more OCs later on in this story…

Now that you know a tiny bit of the main OCs here, now to type about the main point.

This story crosses over with fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB, and Kingdom Hearts (few characters from Birth By Sleep)…Why I didn't make this story an actual crossover story? Because I didn't want to leave out the replies from the viewers.

If you wish to be a part of this story, send me a message with your character name or your nick name, in ()'s plz, with your weapon and element, and I'll add you in somewhere...you can be part of the fighting team in this story or a villain. I'm only allowing this in this story, If you want to be a villain then I'll let you be one, same with good…But I can't memorize every name out there so you gotta give me some time.

I hope you all enjoy this and I'll try to post up the chapters if my little bro will stop hogging the computer.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Alright, Here's the first chapter! I'm really excited about this, So I hope I don't get a Writers Block.

I hope you all enjoy this^^

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning ~

The sun soared up to the skies once again as the sun's rays stretched out far and wide to this world, they reached up to many one and two story houses as the people within awoke and began their day.

I opened my eyes to see the light as I yawned first before sitting up in my bed, I stretched and sat on the edge of my bed; my blanket covered my legs and feet as I sighed.

"Its already 7:30 in the morning..." I said out loud to myself as I blinked my violet blue eyes. I laid back and kept my eyes shut for a while. "Morning..." I said again.

Silence filled the air. Suddenly my eyes snapped open, I jolted up from my bed and searched for something to wear (Since I was only in my night clothes; a teal shirt and navy blue bermuda shorts).

"Kyaa! Today is the day I travel about with my pals! What am I gonna wear?" I screamed as someone stopped reading his book and looked over to the hallway, the man chuckled and shook his head.

"I knew she was going to forgot this day..." The man spoke as he looked back down at his book and continued to read.

This man happens to be my father, his name is Fujimoto. He had brown thick hair that hanged down to his mid-back(he always keeps it in a low ponytail) and wore small reading glasses, He wore a forest green short sleeved jacket, a light forest green shirt underneath with navy blue jeans.

The book he was reading happens to be all the Disney stories and the old characters long forgotten in one medium sized book, he loved all those Disney stories, he even remembers watching those classic movies when he was a kid.

(Author's Note: Yes, this Fujimoto looks like "the other Fujimoto" from Kobato...)

Soon I came in wearing smiliar clothes that looked exactly like Roxas's clothes, only instead of pants and the colors black and white, I wore a skirt that hanged down and stopped above my knees and the colors were black and teal.

I combed my long light bown hair that hangs down and stops below my butt, I then put my hair up in a pony tail (the tail itself hangs down to my mid back) as I grabbed the straps of my black sports backpack and ran over to Fujimoto.

"I can't believe I forgot about today," I said to him as I embraced him, he patted my back and smiled kindly to me.

"I told you that you'll forget." Fujimoto said (with the voice of Johnny Depp). I sighed deeply and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I learned my lesson huh?" I said to him as he shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. You better hurry, they're probably waiting for you." Fujimoto said as I nodded and hugged him again, he did the same. We then let go as I headed outside, Fujimoto soon followed behind and stopped at the front door. I ran down the three steps and skid to a halt a few feet away from my home, I spun around and waved goodbye to him.

"Bye dad, I'll be back soon." I said to him as he waved back. "Be careful Ally, don't get yourself in trouble." fujimoto replied calmly as I smiled sweetly to him and nodded. I then turned away and headed off to where my friends were, Fujimoto still held his book in one hand as the page he was on showed a picture of Mickey Mouse and a rabbit shaking hands.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Heads up!" shouted a short black haired teen as he tossed a small black creature high up in the sky, another teen grinned as he held up his metal baseball bat.

"Hey batter batter batter..." Spoke a short blond haired teen as the monster soon came down over the teen who wielded the baseball bat, as soon as it was close to him...

**Whack!**

**KRIII!** (the monster's screech)

"Swing-a batter!" Shouted the blond haired teen as the monster was sent flying. A teen short brown haired (a little long in the front) was laughing as he wielded a large dragon sword; the blade itself was bigger than him and stood the same height as him, four teen girls watched the monster soar above them as it finally landed far far away from them as it turned into black smoke after it hit the ground.

"Nice aim, Keiichi!" the brown haired teen said as Keiichi smiled.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Keiichi replied as he bowed at least three times, his baseball bat hit the ground with a 'thomp' everytime he bowed.

"Today's gonna be great, I know it!" spoke the brown haired teen.

"Speaking of today's trip, where is she?" Spoke the blond haired teen as he looked around.

"Don't sweat it Travis," Keiichi said to him, patting him on the back. "She'll be here, she probably slept in." He said to him.

"But Ally never sleeps in." spoke a short brown-haired girl as she looked over to a silver-headed girl and a red haired girl.

"Coming?" Spoke the silver haired girl.

"She could be Shiki." Spoke the red head.

"You're right Rika, Shiki, Karin" Travis said to them. "We should wait just a little more longer." travis said.

"Dude, we've been waiting around an hour for her." Spoke the brown haired teen.

"Quiet Ryuo, we don't need to hear you whining." Spoke the black haired teen, Ryuo glared at him.

"Shut up Kamui! I don't need to hear you!" Ryuo shouted. Kamui sighed before shaking his head.

"Ryuo, Kamui, stop this." Spoke the short bown haired girl.

"Sorry Rika. And yes, we'll stop." Ryuo said as Rika nodded.

"Hey, I think I see Ally!" Karin spoke as everyone looked over to see Ally running as fast as she could to them.

"H-Hey guys...sorry I'm late." I said to them between heavy breaths.

"Its okay Tails," Keiichi said to me. "You probably forgot about today, after all, today is also Friday." Keiichi brought up.

"Don't worry," I said to him, showing my backpack to him. "I brought the turn-tables with me. it's fully charged and everything." I said to them.

"Sweet!" Ryuo cheered.

"Alright guys, let's get going. Don't want to spoil the whole day." I said to them as they nodded and headed on our way.

We were off to see the world...And from this day forth, our journey had only just begun.

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter Preview

Hauu~ The day starts off good, but when the small group of travelers run into familiar shadow creatures, they need help from three swordsmen. What will happen to our travelers? Will someone be left behind from these creatures? Will the swordsmen get to them in time?

You'll have to find out in Chapter 2: A Silent Shadow. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Silent Shadow

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Silent Shadow

Roy yawned silently as he stretched his arms out before stopping and looking around.

He saw his two good friends fight one another, training probably, as he stood up and came over to them. One of his friends saw him coming in the corner of his eye.

"Roy, don't fall asleep while waiting for your turn." He said to him. Roy chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Ike, I couldn't help myself." Roy replied as Ike sighed deeply, the other calm friend stopped and walked over to Roy.

"It's just..." Roy began. "Today feels just like all other other days; quiet, no excitement, no randomness...the only thing that's here now is loneliness." Roy said to them.

"Yeah, it's not the same without them." Ike spoke.

"At least we still have each other." Spoke the other swordsmen as he sat down and sighed deeply.

"true there Marth, but it's still not the same." Roy said to him.

"Nothing weird or funny happens, nothing exciting or anything amazing happens without them." Ike brought up as he looked up at the sky above. Even thinking about them made things even more lonely.

"I still think we should've joined them." Roy spoke, getting Ike out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but we have to stay here and make sure that no Primids are going to hurt the innocent." Marth replied calmly as he picked up a small thin stick and began to draw something on the dirt ground.

"Yeah..." Ike said in boredom. "Could things get any better? Or worse?" Ike added as he watched Marth doddle what looked like an angel, another swordsmen and a hedgehog.

"Ike!" Spoke a girl with short brown hair as she was running toward him.

"Mist, what's wrong?" Ike asked.

"It's dad, he needs to see you, Roy and Marth." Mist said to them as she led the way into a familiar base and meeting with a tall man who held a large axe.

"Is something wrong dad?" Ike asked.

"It seems that we have gotten some good news about your friends," Ike's father spoke as this lit up Ike's and Roy's face. Marth, however, took a step forward.

"Any bad news?" Marth asked. Ike's father expression turned from a small smile to a look of concern.

"Yes. And there's more than one..." Ike's father replied as the guys listened closely.

"It seems that there are new enemies running and sneaking about, the good news though, your friends are doing everything they can to stop them, but they're calling too many enemies." Ike dad spoke.

"And what's even worse is that villains were seen planning something, I cannot say what they're planning...but I fear that it may bring more than just us, maybe more places then ever before." He said as Roy looked over to Ike and Marth who both had a very bad feeling about this perilous journey they're now into.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-**SLASH!**-

-**KIII!**- (Creature's screech)

"Dammit! These things won't go away!" Ryuo(with the voice of Bruno Mars) shouted as he slashed through a black shadow creature as it faded away into black smoke instantly.

Kamui and I kicked away two shadow creatures and looked over to Keiichi and Travis who were slamming their metal baseball bats onto the creatures and began to create a wide pathway as we all followed them behind.

"What the Hell are these things?" Travis asked as he slammed his baseball bat onto one creature.

"I don't know, but they're annoying!" Keiichi replied as he glanced around to see that they were trapped, Beset (A-note: If you don't know, Beset means "Surrounded; to be attacked by all sides") by these strange shadow creatures, there glowing yellow eyes stared blankly back at us as they inched closer and closer to us.

"This is't going well!" I said to them as I stood behind Ryuo.

"No kidding." Ryuo replied.

"Does anyone have an idea?" I asked.

"Run away?" Shiki answered.

"We'll do that later, any other ideas?" I replied.

"Well, we can make a path through all these creatures." keiichi brought up.

"Hmm, that could work. Let's try that!" I said to them as the boys stood in front of the girls, holding up their weapons (Except Kamui, he doesn't have a weapon).

"THUG LIFE!" Ryuo shouted teasing the monsters as the boys slashed, punched, slammed and stormed through as they led the way, running in the process, the girls followed closely behind.

Shiki looked back behind her to see the creatures following behind. "Mauu!" Shiki screamed as she ran up ahead.

"Uh oh, the plan has failed!" I said to them as Ryuocursed loudly and began to think of another ides, but nothing came to him. Not even the thought of staying back and slashing at the shadow creatures.

"What now?" Karin asked as she struggled to keep up, even though she was in boots.

"I have no idea! I can't even think of anything!" Ryuo shouted as he placed his empty hand on the side of his head and was acting like he had a pounding headache.

"We have to get out of here **NOW**!" kamui shouted as he stayed back and punched away a shadow creature.

"But there's no one around, only a small town up ahead!" Rika brought up, pointing over to a town up ahead but was very far away from where they were.

"He have to keep running!" I said to them as they agreed. All except Karin.

"But what if we all don't make it?" Karin asked.

"Even if we all don't make it, someone, anyone here has to continue on into the town and ask for help." I said to them as I continued. "If we get left behind, we'll wait for those who are going to help us. So we have to try to head on overto the town." I paused first before continuing. "If I get captured, I'll pray to you that you'll help me through." I said to them.

"Tails..." Ryuo said as I looked up to them. They soon nodded and continued on.

"Let's go." Ryuo said in a brave tone as we all headed on to the small town.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-Rika's Point of View-

I panted heavily as tears began to form in my eyes, I dared to look back only to see _them_- Those horrible creatures who took away my friends and made Chiharu, Kamui and Travis head in a different direction other than North. But ... I remember seeing these creatures somewhere before, but I can't remember where though.

-**Gasp!**-

I saw that they were ganging on me as I ran through the town and kept on going, I didn't want to stop running. I didn't want to look back, I didn't want to see those glaring yellow eyes stare through my eyes and glare at my soul within me...

As Rika ran through, a woman noticed that she was in a hurry as she glanced behind her to see more people behind her ... But she didn't see people following after her ... No stray cats or dogs chasing her ... but the shadow creatures that never seemed to stop growing.

The woman screamed loudly before a shadow creature lunged at her and began to attack her. Soon more people noticed this and began to run into their homes, children then screamed and ran back to their homes as a few were tackled down by the creatures.

Rika glanced back to the townsfolk and discovered something wrong - She didn't warn them that they were coming, and now they're attacking the people and collecting something glowing from the injured people. Seconds later after devouring the glowing item that Rika couldn't see, the creatures then began to chase after Rika once again, leaving the motionless bodies of the unlucky townsfolk on the dirt ground.

'_Those people...are they...?_' Spoke her mind as she kept running, and stared back at the people. She then gasped loudly as her eyes widened in fear! The motionless bodies then began to fade away before her eyes.

'_Oh my gosh! They're bodies faded away!_' Rika's mind spoke as she then looked straight ahead and wished that she never saw that.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Rika screamed as she ran up a small hill and kept going as she almost lost her balance as the creatures came closer and closer to her.

"Someone needs help!" Roy shouted as he, Marth and Ike came outside and saw someone run up the hill and headed toward them. But that wasn't the only thing they saw, they also noticed the huge swarm of shadow creatures right behind her as she shrieked and ran faster as if she was in a race.

"Oh god, what are those things behind her?" Roy asked as he took out his sword.

"I don't know, but we have to help her!" Ike said before running over to the girl.

Rika noticed a huge place up ahead as she panted heavily, but just when her hopes shot up within her kind heart, she trips over something brown and long. She looks back at her ankle to see that her left ankle was caught in a net that was left outside by accident. She tried to get her ankle out by tugging and pulling at the net, but it was no use - she was only making it worse and even more tangled.

Rika's heart went into a pace as she looked back to see a few creatures coming at her, soon one charged up to her and lunged.

"Myaa!" Rika screamed as she closed her eyes tightly, covered her face with her bare arms and braced herself for what was coming.

-**SLASH!**-

-**KIII!**-

Rika didn't move an inch. When she noticed that the creature didn't hit her, she peaked her eyes open to see a young swordsmen cut the creature in two as it faded away into black smoke instantly before their eyes.

"Are you alright?" The swordsmen asked. Rika hesitated at first before nodding.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Rika replied as he saw her ankle caught in a net and set her free.

"T-thank you." Rika said to him.

"Your welcome." He replies back.

"Ike!" Spoke another swordsmen as two came over to meet them.

"Oh, hello there." Spoke the red-headed swordsman. "I'm Roy, next to me is Marth and the one who saved you is Ike." Roy said to her.

She smiled to them. "My name is Rika, Rika Caspian." Rika introduced herself to them as Roy helped her get back on her feet.

Soon their attention turned to the shadow creatures that soon charged at them. "Rika, stay back." Marth told her as she nodded and stood behind them.

Soon they ran toward the creatures and began their fight as Rika stayed back, the thoughts of her friends ran through her mind.

'_Chiharu...Travis...Keiichi..._' Spoke her mind as the memories of them smiling came to them. '_Kamui...Karin...Shiki...Ryuo..._' Soon the last person that ran through made tears form in her eyes. '_Ally..._' Her mind spoke as the memory of her smiling and extended her hand to Rika flowed.

"_Everything will be okay Rika, I promise._" Ally's voice spoke in her head as she lowered her head in shame. '_Please..._' Rika's mind spoke again. '_Please be alive...I'll be..._' Her mind stopped as she prayed silently to her friends who were taken from her, who risked their lives to let her live.

"**You Bastards!**" Shouted a familiar voice as Rika jumped a little from this. "That voice..." She muttered to herself. "**Take this!**" The voice shouted before lifting up his dragon like sword high above him.

"**Kai-Ryu-Ha![Sea-Dragon-Wave!]**" He shouted as he slammed his sword to the earth below and caused a massive shock-wave to expand and dash over to the creatures.

-**DA-DOOM!**-

This shove-wave was so intense that it shout up huge chunks of the earth onto the shadow creatures as they loudly screeched in pain as each and every one of them faded away instantly into black smoke.

Rika looked up from this and saw a huge dust cloud expand a little showing the figures shadow; he stood up once again and stuck his massive sword into the ground as the dust began to clear seconds later to show...

"Ryuo!" Rika said as Ryuo overheard her voice.

"Rika? Thank the gods your okay!" Ryuo replied to her as the two embraced one another in a friendly way. They soon broke apart as Roy, Ike and Marth came over

"Have you seen Ally?" Rika asked him. Ryuo's expression turned from a relieved look to a puzzled look.

"I thought she made it out alive with you." Ryuo said to her.

"Myaa," Rika howled as she had a worried look on her motherly face. "She was probably taken by those creatures." She said to him.

"Dammit," Ryuo cursed as his tanned fists tightened. "And I bet the others were too." Ryuo said.

"Can we help?" Roy asked. Ryuo looked over to them.

"Rika, do you know them?" Ryuo asked, giving a look that was in between suspicious and a merciful look.

"Ryuo don't hurt them, they helped me from those creatures." Rika said, standing in his way. She then introduced them by pointing, even though she knew that it was rude to point. "This is Roy, Marth and Ike." She said.

Ryuo's look soon faded away. "Alright then, since you guys helped her, I guess I can't hurt you..." He said. Roy sighed in relief from this.

"So those things were after you?" Marth spoke. Rika and Ryuo nodded.

"Yeah, I dunno why they were. We didn't have anything valuable that made them chase us..." Ryuo began. "But they were after us as if they were hungry." He said.

"And since our friends were taken by them, who knows where they could be." Rika said.

"But our friends are smart, so they could have left a trail for us to follow somewhere back there." Ryuo said as he looked up to Ike.

"We better find them before it's too late." Roy said as they agreed and headed off to find Ryuo and Rika's friends who are in peril.

Meanwhile, within a dark forest...

"Where are we?" Keiichi asks as he, Karin and Shiki struggled to get out of a black rope-like substance that was wrapped around them. I however, didn't move an inch. Keiichi and I had our backs against a tall tree while Shiki and Karin was also in the same boat, only they were across from us and facing us.

"I have no idea, but we have to get out!" Karin said as she too struggled, but that made things worse - the black substance began to tighten up as Shiki and Karin jolted up and shrieked in pain.

"What happened?" Keiichi asked.

"This black stuff is tightening up!" Karin said.

"Spare us!" Shiki cried out as I jolted up, feeling the sudden pressure tighten up along my arms and stomach.

"Keiichi stop!" I spoke quickly as he did and felt the same feeling.

"The more we struggle, the more this stuff around us tightens up." I said to them.

Keiichi's muscles reacted and tightened up from the substance. "So, what can we do?" he asks, looking over to me.

"Nothing much really, this substance is restricting us to move any direction." I said calmly, I stared down at my feet, which weren't there. I then remembered that I was sitting on my legs while the other sat Indian style, I then stared up to at the clear sky above me. "So we're pretty much stuck here until someone sees us and cuts this stuff behind this tree." I replied.

"And what if they don't come?" Karin asked.

"Then we're in trouble." I replied calmly.

"Mauu!" Shiki cried loudly as she moved a little, making the substance around her and Karin tighten up a little. "Don't tell! Don't tell!" She cried.

"I wasn't going to anyway." I said to her. That's when I noticed that it was staring to get dark, night was coming. I shivered a little from this.

"And nightfall is comin'." I said. Keiichi looked up to the sky, noticing the skies turning from yellow to a dark shade of violet, and traveling behind it was the black night itself.

"Crap...This isn't good." Keiichi said. He looked back to us and looked around, no one was in sight.

"What ever happened to Kamui, Travis and Chiharu?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But Ryuo and Rika are probably safe, along with the others." I said.

"I hope they don't take long," Karin said as she glanced around. "Those creatures could be hiding anywhere near us, waiting to strike." Karin brought up.

A look of concern was seen on my face clearly. "That's what I'm worried about too guys." I said. '_Rika, Ryuo...everyone, don't lose hope._' Spoke my mind as I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

I seriously apologise for the wait, my little bro was hogging the computer most of the time.

Chapter 3 is on the way!

Nect chapter Preview

Hauu~ When nightfall arrives, Marth and the others head out to find Rika's friends. But when Ally and Keiichi see someone from their past before them, things go a little out of hand. Will they get out alive? Who was this person standing before Ally and Keiichi? Will Marth, Ryuo, Roy, Rika and Ike get to them on time?

You'll have to find out in Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape! See ya!


	4. Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape ~

Midnight soon came along as Marth, Roy, Ike, Rika and Ryuo were looking for them still. They've been searching for an hour but never found them since.

"Dammit," Ryuo cursed. "We should have met sooner and left before the sun went down." Ryuo said as he held up a lit lantern and looked around.

"Yeah, but we can't turn back now." Roy said. "We're probably close to them." He spoke.

Rika looked over to Ryuo. "You saw Ally and the others before you found me right?" Rika asks.

"Yeah, but not Chiharu, Travis or Kamui the bastard." Ryuo replied with venom dripping off ofhis tongue, Rika sweat-dropped from this (which was seen clearly).

Rika knew that the odd rivalry between Ryuo and Kamui never settled unless if they were forced to pair up and to push away their rivalry for now. Yet the strange things was, they were friends. She was puzzled by how the whole thing began and she didn't want to know.

"B-but, you and Kamui are friends right? Why call him that?" Roy asked. Ryuo stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to them.

"Yeah, we are...But we're not _that_close friends." Ryuo began.

"Lord here we go." Rika said before walking on ahead.

"Kamui, is a sly bastard who speaks his mind. As of me, well, I'm just an out doing dude who keeps the gang together." Ryuo trailed on as Rika sighed and shook her head, smiling a little.

She glanced down to the dirt road and stopped, she stared down at what looked like a trail; as if someone stabbed the earth eith their weapon or bare hands and was dragged to a certain destination.

"G-guys!" Rikacalled out as they heard her and immediately came over. She pointed to the ground as Ryuo reached his lantern over to where she was pointing at and saw the same thing.

"Rika, how did you...?" Ryuo began but stopped halfway.

"Ally taught me how to see in the dark, even through she has a sixth sense." Rika said as she averted her eyes away from the lanterns light.

"Your friend has a sixth sense?" Marth asked. the two nodded.

"Yeah, she had it ever since we started traveling. She can sense any living thing around her, even if her eyes were closed." Ryuo said as he followed the uneven trail as the others followed.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-**GRND!**- -**GRND!**- (Suppose to be a tightening noise...)

"D-Dammit! This stuff won't come loose!" Keiichi said as he struggled against the black substance as it tightened up more and more. I jolted up in pain as I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back my unwanted scream.

"Keichii! Stop moving, this stuff is slowly killing us!" I said still gritting my teeth. Keiichi finally stopped and looked over to me.

"T-Tails, I thought you were asleep." He said. I rolled my eyes and didn't feel the sudden pressure from the substance.

"Karin and Shikiare asleep, but I'm not." I replied. "Please stop moving, this stuff is around us for a reason - to kill us silently while we're moving about!" I said.

"But we have to escape!" Keiichi brought up.

"I know, but we can't go anywhere! This substance is holding us back and we can't go anywhere until someone finds us and sets us free. So stop having your spasm attacks and wait." I replied.

"I do not have Spasm Attacks!" Keiichi shouted as I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine, but waiting takes forever!" Keiichi said. "And you don't want to wait either." he said again.

"True, but at least I'm calm and patient unlike you." I said.

"Well, what can we do? We've been waiting for at least an hour..." He asks.

"You can go to sleep and not move, that way we won't be dead in the morning." I said to him, he glared at me and sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'll try not to move." He said as he tried to sleep. I sighed deeply to myself as I watched the Crescent moon slowly inch across the night sky.

'_At least I don't have to fear the silence..._' Spoke my mind as I blinked twice and looked down at my 24k gold teardrop pendent that shined in the moonlight.

"Tails this is taking forever man, there's no entertainment or anything here!" Keiichi cried out, I groaned loudly as I glared at him.

Well, at least I had a few seconds of silence. But it turns out, Keiichi _was_ quiet and motionless for three seconds until he opened his eyes seconds later.

"Dude, at least try to get some sleep. And even if we were asleep, I can tell if anybody is comin' or not!" I pointed out.

"Fine!" Keiichi replied back acting like he was a troubled teen in his freshman year.

I sighed again as I looked around again to my left.

I then froze in fear seconds later as I looked up to see a light tanned teen standing there before me, my eyes widened in fear as the teen smiled at me kindly as his small rectangular glasses gleamed in the moonlight.

"L-Luke!" I said outloud in fear, inching over to the teen only to be held back by the black substance. I jolted up in pain as I closed my eyes tightly, releasing a single tear from my right eye. I opened my eyes again and looked up to Luke, but he wasn't there anymore - He was gone from my sight.

"K-Keiichi!" I said to him as I looked over to him with a look of fear.

"I saw him too Tails, you're not the only one." He replied.

"I-I thought he was dead!" I brought up as he had a concerned look on his face.

"Tails, remember what your dad said? About those who lost their lives..." Keiichi brought up as I didn't say a word after that. "A life once lost cannot come back, so we have to remember them in our memories." He said.

I lowered my head in shame to him, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

"B-but..." I said at last. "Why is Luke here?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's trying to keep us company." Keiichi replied.

"I won't want talk to a dead person! I may have a sixth sense, but I don't wish to speak to him!" I cried out in fear.

"I know Tails...but he's trying to help." Keiichi said.

"Well he can help by watching over us, he may have been a good friend to us all...but he left me here to sulk in my sorrow." I said.

"Tails..." Keiichi muttered with a frown.

"_Sakura..._" A sudden voice echoed as Keiichi and I shot up and looked around. I gasped as Keiichi looked over to his left to see Luke once again, this time he was standing before me, a couple inches away.

"You're not really here man," I said to him, still shaken up from this. "You're just a...a figment of our imagination. A memory from our hearts." I said.

"_If I am just an image from both of your hearts, then tell me..._" Luke began (With the voice of Travie McCoy). "_No, ask me this, do I look the same to you before I passed away?_" He asked.

"Luke," Keiichi said to him. "Even if you look older, you're still the same fifteen year old that we all remember." He said.

"_I'm not fifteen guys,_" Luke said.

"Dude, you are." I said.

"_I'm not fifteen anymore. Look at me Sakura!_" He shouted as he extended his hands over to the sides of my face and tried to turn my head, I looked up to him. "_DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FIFTEEN?_" He asked, slightly shouting.

"It doesn't matter Luke!" I shouted back. "You're still a..." I stopped myself to see the new changes from him; He still wore the same clothes after he passed away, his jade green eyes glowed in the light. He wore a forest green shirt with black khaki pants that trailed down to his knees, his short black straight hair trailed down to the bottom of his round ears.

"You look like...like..." I trailed off.

"_Like a seventeen-year old, that's what I was tryin' to tell ya!_" Luke said. "_I asked God if I can be seventeen years old and he allowed me to, and now I'm up to your ages now._" He went on.

I sighed. "Luke, you died when you were fifteen. You can't change your age to be both Keiichi's and my age, it's just not right." I said.

"_I asked him, he who we all believe in and he said I could._" Luke replied happily.

"Luke..." Keiichi spoke. Luke then remembered something as he looked over to me.

"_Ah, Sakura. Do you still have my ashes?_" He asked.

"Yeah, it's in a small shrine box Fujimotoand I built for you...It's in there." I replied.

"_If I were you, I'd better hold onto it._" Luke said.

"Even through I'm a Shrine Priestess for your grave, I cannot go through your ashes." That then got me thinking. "Hey Keiichi," I said to him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Can these creatures be after me because I'm a Shrine Priestess, let alone the fact that I bare magic and a strong heart?" I brought up.

"...That could be it, but you would've been gone an hour ago..." Keiichi said.

"_Those creatures are after something every living thing has, not just you Sakura._" Luke spoke as we looked up to him. "They're after hearts." He said.

"Our hearts? Why?" Keiichi asks.

"_I'm not really sure, but they're a huge threat for everyone all over._" Luke replied. "Sakura, Keiichi..." Luke began.

"What?"

"_Never lose hope, even if everything goes wrong. Keep your hearts high and fight them off, help is on the way from another world._" Luke said.

"Another world?" I recalled. Luke had a concerned look on his tanned face.

"_Everything you thought you knew is about to change..._" Luke told them as we kept this in mind. Keiichi had a half determined half confused look on his face, as I closed my eyes and breathed out through my clear nose.

I opened my mouth to say something until I sensed five presences coming from the West, I gasped loudly as if needing air, my eyes snapped open as I sharply turned my head to the east.

"What is it?" Keiichi asks.

"I sense five presences in-" Before I could finish, the black substance suddenly twitched and moved about rapidly and began to act on its own; It soon tightened up ten times more than it use to be around our stomach and chests as Keiichi and I sprang up and began to scream in pain, soon Karin and Shiki awoke from their sleep and screamed in pain as well.

"Kyaa!" I screamed as Keiichi tried to hold it back, but couldn't as his agonizing scream escaped his moist lips.

"What's going on?" Karin shouted.

"It hurt, IT HURTS!" Shiki cried out. I looked back to Luke ...

Or where he use to be.

Luke was gone from my sight as the sorrow within me sank deep into the darkness within me as I closed my eyes tightly and cried out in pain.

"**KEIICHI!**" A familiar voice shouted from the east. Keiichi shot up as he looked over to see...

"Ryuo! Rika! Help us out of this!" Keiichi called back as Ryuo, Rika, Marth, Ike and Roy ran over and helped them out.

"Who are you three?" Karin asks Ike, Roy and Marth. They introduced themselves quickly to Karin and the others as they charged over afterwards.

Roy cut the substance around Karin and Shiki as the black substance faded away as the two were set free instantly. Ike soon came over and cut Keiichi loose, but as soon as Keiichi was set free, the black substance didn't fade away. Suddenly the substance wrapped around me and was tied on my stomach, up to my chest as I screamed in pain.

"What the - What _is_that stuff?" Ryuo asked as I gritted my teeth hard as I had problems breathing as I struggled to breathe.

"It's ... cutting off ... my air supply!" I managed to say as Marth came over and tried to cut the substance off, but the substance sank into my skin as he accidently cut my right arm.

"Ow! That's my arm!" I cried out as Marth apologised.

"What happened to the stuff?" Roy asked.

"It went into her skin!" Marth replied as he watched it come back out of my skin and stayed there.

"Please ... get it off! I don't ... want to pass ... not now ..." I said again as Marth looked around again to see a black knot on my back.

"Don't move." Marth said as I nodded and tried to hold still.

Marth placed the tip of his sword on the knot as the substance reacted and tightened up, I jolted up a little as he quickly slashed away the knot on my back.

The black substance then faded away instantly - I was free at last! I breathed in and coughed as Shiki scrambled over to me and embraced me.

"You're alive Ally! You're alive!" Shiki cried out as I calmed down and smiled weakly to her.

"-**Cough!**- Rapo, I almost died right there..." I said, shivering a little from my near death experience.

"Rapo?" Roy recalled. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Rapo! Rapo! thanks for helping me and my friends back there." I replied to him as Roy shrugged, chuckling a little. Ike was puzzled by my strange howl.

"Don't mention it." Marth replied.

"Ah!" Keiichi shouted as we all jumped.

"What! What! What happened dude, WHAT!" Ryuo yelled.

"Tails," Keiichi said, turing over to me. "Where did Luke go?" He asked.

"Luke! Where!" Karin exclaimed as she looked around for Luke himself.

"He's gone." I said in a calm tone.

"What! Why would be leave us?" Keiichi asked.

"Who?" Roy asked.

"Our old friend...Luke Braveheart, died two years ago...In an incident." I replied to him as he frowned.

"Sorry for asking." Roy said.

"It's okay really," I replied. "But ... Keiichi and I saw his ghost before us...but when you guys came, he faded away, leaving us a small bit of infomation about those creatures." I said.

"Really? Thank goodness Luke is trying to help us out!" Rika said as she stood close to Ike who noticed this but didn't mind.

"Can you guys come with us? We're trying to figure out what those things are here for anyway." Marth asked as we agreed.

"Lead the way please." I replied as he did so.

And so we headed back into town as Ryuo remembered something along the way back...

"Hey tails." Ryuo spoke.

"Rapo?" I howled.

"I thought you wanted to lead the way?" He brought up.

I sweated a little from his question.

"I wanted to..." I began. "But I'm still in shock from my near death experience, so, I'll let Marth lead the way for now." I replied.

"Oh." Ryuo said.

Soon everything was quiet as we continued on.

"Are we there yet?" Keiichi asked, everyone except Keiichi sweat-dropped from his outburst.

Well ... not everyone was quiet after Keiichi's sudden question.

End of chapter 3

Preview of the next chapter

Hauu~ We finally arrive back in town as we meet a familiar leader, as Ally tells them what Luke said, the journey itself really begins from that day forth. Can our Heroes figure out what these shadow creatures are? And what did Luke mean by '_**Everything you thought you knew is about to change?**_' You'll have to find out in Chapter 4: The Greil Mercenaries See you then!


	5. Chapter 4: The Greil Mercenaries

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Greil Mercenaries ~

The sun was already setting as he arrived in the village, Rika remembered those who faded away from those shadow creatures yesterday.

Marth lead the way up to a base as I noticed a girl walking back and forth in front of the base door, she looked worried and was about to have a heart attack anytime soon. Her eyes scrolled around until she noticed us and one familiar person.

"Ike! You're back!" Mist called out. Ike smiled a little as he looked back to Ryuo and the others, I sighed in relief as I watched Ike tease his little sister.

"You couldn't hold it in, huh?" Roy asked Ike, Ike shrugged as Mist tried to think of a comeback.

"Hello there." Spoke a tall man who came outside for some fresh air, I greeted him as well. I saw something gleam in the sunlight in his right hand, I couldn't help but look down upon it to see a huge Axe that was bigger than me.

I took two steps back from him, he noticed this and laughed.

"Do not fear child, I will not hurt you." He said to me. "My name is Griel, commander of the Griel Mercenaries." Griel said.

I moved forward a little as Marth and the others came over to me. Griel then noticed something from us.

"Hey, weren't you teens caught by those creatures?" Griel asked.

"No!" Keiichi and Karin replied quickly. I didn't want to reply to this, mostly because it made me think of Luke's ghost that very night. As for Ryuo and Rika, well, this didn't mention them anywhere.

"Yes." Shiki said happily, Keiichi and Karin glared at her. Shiki looked over to them for a second and didn't notice their glares until she glanced up to them again three seconds later.

"No." Shiki corrected as she panicked a little from their glares. Griel chuckled from this.

"Yes, we were the ones that were held captive by those creatures." I said at last to Griel.

"Ally!" Keiichi spoke out receiving a glare from me seconds later.

"What's done is shone in history, you can't change it now. So **don't** start with me Keiichi." I growled to him. He cringed a little before nodding quickly.

Marth Roy, almost everyone noticed my sudden mood change. I ignored their looks.

"Father, did you get any more information on those creatures?" Ike asked Griel.

Keiichi, Karin and Shiki looked over to Ike for a few seconds before turning to Griel, they soon did this three times as Ryuo, Rika and I didn't complay with this(Classic maybe?).

"You're his dad?" Keiichi spoke to Griel, Griel looked down to Keiichi.

"You didn't notice?" Griel spoke.

"No!" Keiichi replied.

"Your friends here noticed this." griel said, pointing over to Ryuo, Rika and I.

Keiichi looked over to us. "You knew about this?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah..." Ryuo and Rika said at the same time. Ryuo then finished their sentence. "We've been hangin' around Ike, Marth and Roy ever since we found you guys." Ryuo said.

Keiichi blinked twice and nodded to them, remembering that they were with the three swordsmen last night, he soon looked over to me. I had a calm look on my face since I calmed down from that sudden mood change.

"You noticed this too?" He asked me, pointing over to Ike and Griel.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" I pointed out.

"No!" Keiichi shouted, getting ticked my this.

"Figures..." I said dryly to him.

"What?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm tied to the one person on Earth who doesn't realize that he's acting like a dumb blond." I spoke. Keiichi bolted up from this and glared at me.

"I'm not a dumb blond!" Keiichi shouted.

"Really? Cause your starin' to act like one." I brought up as his skin prickled up, anime style.

"I'm not a-"

"Moving on! Were you going to reply to Ike's question Griel?" Ryuo spoke up, cutting off Keiichi in the process.

"Yes I was, thank you." Griel spoke. "Well, what I know of now is that these shadow creatures are after our hearts." Griel said.

"Hearts? As in our beating hearts?" Marth asked. Griel nodded while having a concerned look on his face.

"Cannibals?" Shiki asked.

"No kidding." Ryuo replied to her.

"Rumor has it that these creatures attacked a normal citizen and went after her heart..." Griel began, Rika's memory flashed back to that very day when she remembered those innocent townsfolk being attacked by them. She frowned from this as Griel continued on.

"After that, they continued on to other townsfolk. As for those who's hearts were taken, their bodies faded away.".

"These creatures are really heartless about us living beings." I said out loud.

"Let's call them Heartless for now!" Ryuo brought up as we all nodded.

"Good idea." Karin said.

"Why are they after our hearts?" Mist asked.

"Maybe they're trying to find strong hearts...those with weak hearts are only in the way." I replied to her question.

"Strong hearts?" Roy recalled.

I looked over to Roy.

"In other words, someone who isn't afraid of standing up to darkness itself. They search for them only to receive their heart and become a much stronger being than they use to be. But sometimes they don't always get what they need, after all, everyone of us is different within. They were created from darkness and maybe from the hatred within all of us." I explained, soon my mind began o work on its own as I spoke for myself.

"All of us?" Keiichi recalled.

"As in every living thing alive; You, me, animals, everything. There's no point of thought of how and why they were here to begin all this chaos, there are so many reasons but we cannot tell whether they are true or false." I answered.

"Then let's stop them and get rid of the Heartless!" Roy said, holding up his sword high above him.

"We'll get rid of the Heartless, but we can't literally get rid of darkness." Ryuo replied.

"Darkness will only come back, it's really part of life." Marth said.

"Light and Darkness are like two sides of a coin; we can't have one without the other since Darkness is half of everything." I brought up as Roy lowered his sword and placed it back in its scabbard econds later. I looked over to Ike who agreed to my statement.

"But what about our hearts? Can we get rod of the darkness within us?" Karin asked. I shook my head to her.

"I don't think we can Karin, we need it to release our anger and maybe our sorrow. Even if we are heroes, we all have it within us all. Even I have darkness within me. There is darkness...within every heart." I replied.

Mist was thinking about something, I could tell from her adorable face and in the look in her eyes.

"That was probably the most intresting explaniation I have ever listened to." Griel said, I looked up to him.

"Seriously?" I asked. Griel nodded.

"Even though you are young, you're wise beyond your age. Reminds me of an old story about a girl who spoke nothing but the truth but no one believed her until what she said came true." Griel spoke.

"I'm older than I look, but yet I am smart here and there." I said, blushing a little.

Ryuo chuckled from this. "Yeah, Tails always speaks her mind and it mostly helps us out." Keiichi said.

"Mostly?" I recalled setting my eyes on him and giving him an annoyed look.

"Hey Ally." Mist spoke up.

"Chii?" I howled.

Silence filled the air... and the awkwardness shot up quickly within me.

"Sorry," I said to her. "You're gonna have to get use to me doing that. So anyway, yes? What is it?" I said.

"Uhh..." She began. "Oh yeah, can these creatures fade away from light?" She asked.

"Sadly no, I think they're use to it. Why do you ask?" I said.

"So, if people's hearts were filled with light, then the Heartless would go away right?" She brought up.

Then it hit me, the answer was right there before me!

"That could happen, yet that just might work." I replied. Mist smiled cutely from this as she squirmed a little in excitement.

"Then let's try that." She said.

I admire her spirit really, however, I didn't like where my response was heading...

"We could, but that could be a problem." I replied.

"Huh?"

I then began to act and mimic like Captain Jack Sparrow as I side-stepped over to Mist, Ike, Marth and Roy. "You see, we can't tell them to believe in light, it's like asking an insane person to relax or a villain to change sides. Plus," I said as I looked over to Marth as Ryuo and Keiichi chuckled uncontrollably from my acting skills. "There are so many people out there besides us and that my dear friends will take many years to fix." I said.

"She's right, they have to decide on if they want to stay with the light or darkness." Ike said as Mist nodded, understanding my point.

"Father, can Ally and her friends help us out?" Ike asked as Griel thought hard about this.

He looked over to Keiichi who smiled up at him, he then looked over to Karin and Shiki who looked up to him and smiled kindly. He then turned his attention to Ryuo and his enormous dragon sword that was in it's lgiht green scabbard and was tightly strapped to his back. He soon looked down to Ally who dared to look back in his eyes, a look of determination and calmness. He stared into her light violet blue eyes as he soon saw something from her; A beautiful light that sparked within her.

It was seen clearly through her as this ignited a rare light within her, Griel wasn't sure why he saw this, but he knew that this meant that she'll risk her life the most on anything that she encounters with. Let alone the fact that she may be the target for something more...

He saw this spark before, he saw it through his son's eyes, Griel couldn't help but smile a little from this.

"You teenagers aren't ordinary travelers huh?" Griel asked.

Keiichi, Karin, Rika, Shiki and I exchanged looks before looking back over to Griel.

"Even though we're traveling, we carry weapons just in case." Keiichi replied, shifting around hi baseball bat.

"You guys fight off monsters as well?" Marth asked.

"Of course, we're not afraid of charging into a crowd of monsters, we don't care if we run into demons." Ryuo said, grinning widely.

"We fight as a team, a very popular team really." Rika said.

"World wide!" Shiki exclaimed.

"Hey Tails, wanna explain our team and rules?" Ryuo asked.

"Sure." I replied as I walked over to Keiichi and Ryuo and stood inbetween them. As soon as I did, Kairn and Shiki and Rika did the same. I turned around and faced Griel.

"We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters, we keep the monsters and demons away from towns that are in need. We only have four rules in our team: 1) We respect one another, even if they happen to be good demons or our allies. 2) We never attack anyone on our team or our allies, if this happens, they have to go through me." I explained before letting Keiichi take over.

"Rule number 3) We never leave our team members or allies behind, that's one of our inportant rules." keiichi said.

"And Rule number 4)," Shiki said as she looked over to me, I shrugged my shoulder and smiled.

"Even if recruite more members, have old or new allies or is helping townsfolk...we look out for one another. If someone messes with us, they mess with all of us. If one of us is in trouble, we have to help them." I said.

"In other words, we all look out for each other, as if we're a herd." Ryuo spoke, just to top it all off.

"I understand." Griel said.

"So...We are in?" Shiki asked.

" 'Are we in' Shiki, you moved two words around." I pointed out to her.

She paused for a couple of seconds.

"Are we in?" Shiki said once again, fixing her broken English.

Griel chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you guys can join. But if only we join your team and become your ally." Griel said.

"It's a deal!" Keiichi said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Welcome to the Griel Mercenaries team." Marth said.

"Same to you guys." Karin said.

"Now that you guys are part of our team, we might need your help," Griel said as he explained to us the problem. He said that they have seen not only the Heartless but a few villains planning something. we agreed to help them and find Kamui, Travis and Chiharu.

We soon met up with their entire group, and before I knew it, I found many allies and two rivals named Soren and Shinon. We soon headed out to find "Old Friends" of Ike, Marth and Roy. Half stayed behind to guard the Mercenaries Base as the rest of us headed out, I knew tthat from here on, things here will get tougher and even harder. I'm sure of it...

End of Chapter 4

Preview of Chapter 5:

Hauu~ When the gang heads into Feron Forest (- Made up place), they meet two new comers. But Shinon holds a nasty dis-taste on Ally, things don't go well for Ally, let alone the fact that She and her friends are being watched by a unknown hooded man. Who is this hooded man? Will Ally and Shinon get along? What about Soren, does he hate Ally? You'll just have to find out in Chapter 5: A New Start. See you then!

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Start

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

I'm sorry, I fixed my mistakes on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that I fixed, Merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Start ~

We were now heading east to another town, I walked next to Ike and Marth and looked on ahead. The thought of Luke came to me as I lowered my head a little, letting my slight long bangs cover my eyes.

The day he passed away, I felt terribly horrible and lonely...my heart still grieves even after that very day and never stopped. Two years later, I stand here before you all and is still in sorrow. Oh if only I could turn back time to that day and stay by him...And we could still be to-

"Ally." Roy said as I jumped a little and looked back to him.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. Hey, at least I was replying back.

"You've been very quiet." Roy said.

Ally's always quiet. Shiki said.

"I-Its nothing really, I'm just remembering someone." I said.

"Like who?" Roy asked.

Just before I could reply, a loud cry was heard up ahead, we all soon ran ahead to see a boy stuck in a net.

He had short light blond-ish brown hair and wore a beanie over his head that had three colored stripes: yellow, red and green. He wore a white shirt with navy blue jeans and wore black and white skater shoes, this kid also wore a long green jacket. A sliver necklace was swinging around his neck as a single guitar pick (with the same three colors) hanged from it.

I howled at him in curiosity. As I inched closer and closer to him, he noticed me and said: "Hey! Yo! Can you help me get out of this net? My friend Diggs played a stupid prank and left me here." He said.

"S-sure." I replied as I stepped forward and examined the net.

"If you're wondering what he is in Brunette, it's a net." Soren spoke with a bored tone.

"I know that Soren, I'm not stupid." I replied back to him before looking over to Marth. I motioned him to come over as he did so, he too looked up at the net and noticed that this net was very thick.

"Try not to move." Marth said to him as he took out his sword, Falchion (A/Note: Did I spell it right? Or is Marth's sword called or something else?) and began to cut open a few sections around him.

"I'll try not not, plus, I have a tiny question." The teen spoke.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a tiara?"

All fell silent except Shinon who cracked up laughing from this.

"**. . .**" I looked over to Marth to see that he was a little upset over this, and yet, before all this...he had that same look on his face as I wanted to know what was wrong.

Now I don't mean to brag or start up anything from this, but there was a reason why I was a bit trustworthy, same to Rika. It's mainly because Rika and I don't tell this to the world like all those other girls, Rika and I are different.

We are the quiet teens who helps out those who are in need or needs help by getting out of something that they were put in...

But anyway, back to the main point here. Marth told me his story about that tiny crown on his head; It's actually his sister's crown, she gave it to him for good luck before she died. He was also getting married too (don't ask when, I can't remember...), but the girl who loved him died in his arms. I felt really bad for him though, he lost everything before him ... he went through so much pain while the Angel from Down Below tried to lure him into the depths of Hell.

But he didn't lose everything ... He still had his friends, and that to me, is the greatest gift or wish that he'll ever need.

"Hey kid," I began as the male teen glared at me and had an offended look on his face.

"I'm not a kid! My name is Josh, but everybody calls me Roach!" Josh replied.

"... Okay then Josh, please don't ask that question." I said to him. Marth glanced over to me and had a confused look on his beautiful carved face.

"Okay then..." Roach replied, puzzled by this but shrugged his shoulders seconds later.

I looked back to see Shinon chuckling uncontrollably.

"Shinon, shut up! Or else I'll shove one of your arrows up your ass!" I shouted.

He stopped and gave me an evil look.

Marth cut through the net, setting Josh free. He wasn't really high up from the ground, he stood up and thanked Marth before turning to me.

"thanks for helping me...um..." Roach began.

" Ally, Ally Starheart. "I said to him.

"Cool lastname." Roach said.

"Thanks, everyone back home says that." I replied.

"Everybody except me." Shinon butted in as I glared at him.

"Do you know where your friend went?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, he ran on ahead and probably into Feron village." Roach said, pointing back behind him.

"Feron Villiage?" Roy recalled.

"It's home to me." Roach said. "You wanna see the village?" He asked, grinning at us.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Well, here we are." roach said, leading the way while following a mixed dirt grassy pathway.

We all followed him to see a vast field of forest green grass and tall trees all around. A huge clean lake was seen across from us as small houses were built in trees, wooden bridges were stretched around the lake and flew around to other nearby trees that were filled with homes. I was amazed by this.

"Wow. This is seriously cool." I said in awe.

"Yup. This is my home. You can look around if you want." Roach replied as Ryuo grinned.

"Sweet!" Ryuo said before poking my shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" Ryuo said as he began to move away from me.

"Ryuo, not now. I don't want to play tag," I replied, standing my ground as I looked around to see a green butterfly flutter over to my nose.

"Mnyaa~!" I howled as I then chased after the butterfly, almost everyone noticed this and chuckled over this.

Shiki gasped as she then called out: "Catching Butterflies!"

Seconds later, Keiichi, Karin, Shiki and Ryuo charged over to me and ran into a field as dozens of different colored butterflies fluttered about. Karin, Shiki and I stared up at the butterflies in awe...

That was...

Until Keiichi and Ryuo began to lunge at the helpless butterflies and began to chomp at them (they weren't really going to eat the butterflies).

The girls gasped at this, even Mist did the same.

"Don't eat the butterflies!" Mist cried out as the two boys laughed.

The others groaned in disgust.

"Mmm~ Yummy butterflies." Keiichi teased as he held out his empty hand to watch a red winged butterfly land on his hand.

"They taste like Chicken." Ryuo finished as he looked at the red butterfly and was ready to snatch it when he noticed something odd about this butterfly; A picture of a small black dragon was seen on its right wing as he watched it flutter off North East, Ryuo had a bad feeling about that butterfly but he pushed that unwanted feeling away as he then noticed a yellow butterfly flew by his face.

Ryuo grinned evilly as he was ready to lunge at the butterfly until someone smacked him with a large stick.

Ryuo shouted in pain as he held his head in pain. "Who did that!" He asked.

"Me!" Karin replied, holding up her giant night-stick that was bigger than her.

"Why did you do that?" Ryuo asked as he noticed Shiki and Ally were also holding giant night-sticks.

"Where did those extra night sticks come from!" Ryuo asked, acting as if he was hysterical.

"I carry extra night sticks, just in case." karin says, showing her white sports backpack filled with her stuff.

"You know what they say," I said before continuing. "Speak softly and always carry a big stick." I spoke as I twirled my night-stick as if it was a baton.

"I was only playing around girls," Keiichi spoke out as he held up his hands, surrendering to the girls.

"We know Keiichi." I said to him, "That's why we're going to let you go." I said as Karin and Shiki nodded.

"Thank you." Keiichi said, leaning forward on one leg and swung his good arm to salute us before passing the girls and over to the others.

Ryuo's jaw dropped from this. His expression soon changed to an innocent look as he glanced up at a helpless butterfly that passed by him. "Can I go too?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted.

"Why not!" Ryuo asked.

"We know you Ryuo, you keep messing with those butterflies back home! It's time for your punishment!" Karin spoke.

"U-umm. I-I was just kiddin' too ya know!" Ryuo said, swearing a little from this.

"GET HIM!" Shiki shouted as Karin, Shiki and I charged. Ryuo did a battle scream (which is almost like a Battle Cry, but he screams "Charge") before running away from the three girls.

"RUN AWAY!" Ryuo cried out as he and the girls ran all around the village. As for the others, they laughed from this. Shinon however wasn't laughing, he kept glaring at Ally who was leading the girls. Surprisingly, she was a fast runner as she was close to Ryuo. Soren sighed deeply as he shook his head, but managed to smile from this.

"Run Forest run!" Keiichi shouted as Roy and everyone else (Except Shinon of course) laughed from this.

"Look at Ally go!" Mist said. Marth was surprised by this as he watched her jump and swung her night-stick at Ryuo, but missed him by a few inches and hit the ground instead.

"That was a close call huh?" Roy said, Ike nodded.

"Ally is pretty much the fastest runner in the Freedom Fighters." Keiichi said. "No monster has ever survived from her attacks and from her speed, if she wants to finish the problem she'll do it." Keiichi spoke.

"Rika, why didn't you go after Ryuo?" Ike asked, looking over to her.

She looked up to him and smiled kindly to him. "As much as I love butterflies, I'm not as fast as Ally and that's really not me." Rika replied.

"But you gotta admit, this is funny." Roach said as Ryuo ran by as Ally wasn't too far behind him. Shiki and Karin were too tired to chase after them.

"Too tired...to get him..." Karin said while panting heavily.

"Out of breath." Shiki shortened her words.

"You **cannot** out-run me Ryuo, I am just like you Boy!" I shouted as Ryuo and Ally ran around the whole group.

Shinon grinned evilly as an evil thought came to him, he soon stuck out his foot and...

I noticed his smirk and quickly jumped over his foot and slammed my good left foot on his leg. Shinon staggered back as I landed on my feet purfectly and still chased after Ryuo.

"Try that again and you'll recieve more than just a hit to your leg!" I shouted as he glared at me, his hatred probably increased from that.

As the heroes watched Ally chase after Ryuo, who was weaponless at the moment since his dragon-like sword was stabbed into the earth next to Griel ... Someone sat high up in a tree, hidden from our heroes' sight. He wore a long white cloak that hanged down to his ankles, showing his black leather boots. His face was shrouded as his white hood covered his entire face except his mouth. The man smiled as he lifted his head a little, blinking his light blue eyes.

No... One blue eye, the other was light grey...almost looked like was blind.

"I Found you, Chise..." The man said to himself as he hid in the shadows...Watching over Ally in silent.

End of Chapter 5

Preview of Chapter 6:

Hauu~ Our heroes made it to Feron village, with the help of Roach. But his friend, Diggs, wasn't seen. Did something happen to him? but now that they are in the Feron Village, Griel wants to see how Ally and the Freedom Fighters fight. Will everything go well? Will they find Diggs? And why did the cloaked man call Ally "Chise?" ... You'll have to find out in **Chapter 6: New Allies** See you then!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: New Allies

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chapter 6: New Allies ~

Remember that sudden chase that Ryuo and I gotten into? Yeah, about that...After he called me '_Spine-less_' (Which I know he didn't mean to), things then became ugly after that.

It wasn't long until Griel split us up from beating up one another, which was funny to Shinon. Bastard.

Boyd came over and calmed me down with a couple of pats on my back, which I thanked him for that. After looking around the village, we stayed for lunch.

Oscar (**A/Note: Was Oscar a cook besides the fact that he, Rolf and Boyd are brothers?**) made the best Chicken soup ever, holy crap, it was better than my soup.

"Oh I can make that." Keiichi said, standing tall and proud as if he became the hero.

"Man, you can't get out of your girlie cooking apron." I said grinning a little.

"Bwa-ha ha ha!" Ryuo cracked up as he looked over to Keiichi who's face was crimson red. "You have a girlie apron? Dude, that's hilarious!" Ryuo said as he laughed even more until Keiichi punched Ryuo's arm.

Later that day, we stayed in a huge tree house that acted like a five-stared hotel. It had plenty of room for as all, and maybe plenty more room for more people.

However, there was so many people with us as Griel decided to split us up into groups of four.

I didn't get any room with my friends ... Instead, I got a room with Mist, Ike and Soren.

I placed my sports bag next to the top left bed in the corner next to the window and sat on the edge of my bed.

"This feels really weird." I said out loud. Soren was on the opposite side and looked over to me, Mist's bed was next to Soren's, and Ike's bed...His was next to mine.

"Why do you say that?" Mist asked, cocking her head to the side a little.

"Because I always stay in a room, whether it was small or a big room like this one with my friends." I said, frowning from this. "And I think you guys think of me as a comrade rather than a friend." I said.

"I think of you as a friend Ally." Mist said kindly.

"Aw, thanks Mist." I replied.

"Are you sure about joining us?" Soren asks, I turned my head to face him. "Can you even fight?" He asks.

"Of course I can fight! I can kick someone so hard, they'll collapse or be sent flying in one hit. Plus, I'm the creative one in the group, so whatever I think of...it will work and it won't be my fault." I replied.

"Your fault?" Ike recalled.

"Sometimes, my creations don't work here and there." I said with a hurtful look.

"Tsk, that's kinda funny." Soren said, never looking away from his book.

"Aw, shut up Nerd!" I shouted. "At least I don't have a room with Shinon, everyone here will hear us screaming and shouting to one another before midnight!" I pointed out.

"Oh really now?" Soren asked, still looking down at his book. "That'd be more entertaining than this." Soren spoke.

I tightened my left fist as I glared at him.

"Hey Alyssa," Ike began. The skin on my shoulders prickled up, anime style as I looked over to him.

"Mnyaa! Please call me 'Ally' or 'Tails', I despise my full name." I said to him.

"A-Ally, can you show us how you fight tomorrow?" Ike asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied as I laid back and pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"Great, I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Ike said as he too tried to get some sleep.

"You too." I replied.

"Try not to embarrass yourself." Soren said before closing his book and laid back.

"Oh I won't," I spoke. "After I show you guys what I can do, you'll be amazed." I replied before blowing out the candle's light from the small dresser.

Darkness soon took over the whole room as the four went to sleep.

**.:.~*••*~.:.**

It was now morning, the sun began to set in the west as I woke up. I slowly sat up and looked around, Ike and Mist were still asleep. Soren wasn't in the room, he probably got up earlier before I did.

I stretched first before getting out of bed, I soon picked up my bag and took out one of my cosplay-clothes; Xiaomu's clothes from Endless Frontier, only the colors were black and teal blue and black short shorts were worn underneath.

I slipped on my teal blue small heeled shoes as I tip-toed out of the room, as soon as I got to the door and opened it, I had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder to see no one, Mist and Ike we're still asleep as I faced back to the front and closed the door behind me.

I soon walked outside and stood about two feet away from the large tree house, I was ready to show them all what I can do. I stretched here and there as I heard my arms, my back and legs pop loudly.

I stopped stretching as I soon glanced up at the large tree house, this tree house reminded me so much of the Sacred Sakura tree, my family tree.

My family tree had long and white drapes that were wrapped over and around other branches, most of the drapes hung down to the ground while some were merely inches to a foot away from the ground.

I sighed deeply to myself as the memories of Fujimoto showing me the Sakura Tree before telling me to train as a Shrine Maiden to protect those who I deeply care about. My memories then stopped to a blinding halt when a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Alyssa? What are you doing up so early?" Someone asked, I looked over my shoulder to see Griel standing over me.

"I-I'm going to show you all how I fight sir." I replied.

"Oh really? And who asked you to do this?" Griel asked.

"Well, the first person was Soren and then your son-I mean, Ike sir." I stuttered. Grielchuckled from my nervous reply.

"It's alright Alyssa, you don't have to be nervous around someone like me." Griel said. "You can think of me as your second Father if you want to, if not, then that's okay." He then leaned over to my ear and said: "Try not to tell anyone about this okay? Everyone here will think of me as a softy than a determined commander, and that is something I don't need." I quickly nodded to this as he moved away from me.

"Anyway, try not to mess up. Soren will create enemies for you and to your friends probably." He said.

"Soren can do that?" I asked.

"Yes, he's able to create enemies with his wind magic." Griel said.

"Alright then, I'll try to remember that." I said as I heard a couple people walking over to us, I turned to see Ike and almost everyone coming out of the large tree house.

"Hey Brunette," Shinoncalled out as I glanced over to him. "Ready to show us what you can do?" He asked, grinning widely.

I looked around to see six large tree stumps that stood a few inches to a few feet away from each other; the first one was of course short, but the other stumps were taller than the next. A small part of me told me to go over there, I looked back to Shinon who impatiently waited for my answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied.

"Go Ally!" Shiki cheered out, I couldn't help but blush from that.

"Very well then," Soren said as he took out the book he was reading last night and opened it, seconds later his wind magic began to swirl around him. He then held up his left hand up as Soren's magic then moved in front of him as they began to form into people. No...They turned into soldiers as armor appeared on their shoulders, chest and on their knees. A wind symbol was seen on their armor as they stood in their fighting stances, some had took out swords and pointed them at me.

"Myaa~" I howled innocently. "They're weapons aren't going to hurt right?" I asked Soren.

"No. Just you." Soren answered as he pointed his left index finger at me, seconds later his wind soldiers charged at me.

"Wait, you're doing all this now!" Keiichi shouted in disbelief as one soldier thrusted his sword at me, I dodged it and began to head over to the six large stumps. I jumped on the first one before jumping over to the second stump.

"Yeah," Soren said. "I'm giving her a head-start." He spoke as Shinon grinned evilly. "This is going to be entertaining." Shinon said, never looking away.

"But that's not fair," Rika said. "Ally didn't stretch or anything!" Rika brought up.

"She did." Someone spoke as they looked over to the tree house to see...

"Kamui!" Shiki said happily. Kamui smiled kindly from this before waving to them.

"Nice to see you again, you sly bastard!" Ryuo shouted. kamui rolled his grey eyes and shook his head.

"Kamui, where's Travis and Chiharu?" Keiichi said.

"Right here." Travis said as he and Chiharu came out of nowhere and stood next to Keiichi.

"Did you miss us?" Chiharu asked. Rika hugged her and nodded her head.

"Of course I missed you! Ally missed you too!" Rikasaid. Ike watched Ally who saw one of the soldiers coming.

"Hi-yah!" Ally said out loud (**A/Note: Ally's voice sounds almost like Xiaomu's voice from Endless Frontier, but later on you'll hear her sing here and there**) before kicking away a soldier who was sent flying and crashed into a nearby tree, it then faded away instantly.

"Wow! Did you see that!" Mist said, looking over to Ike and Griel.

"I'm impressed, with just one hit, the soldier was tossed away." Griel said as he glanced over to Ike who was amazed by this.

"Let's see if she's good with a weapon." Boyd said before turning back to see Rolf who was holding a thin sword that looked almost like Marth's sword.

Rolf handed it to Boyd who then gave it to Griel.

"Alyssa, you might need this!" Griel said before tossing it high above her, Ally saw this and squirmed after it. She dodged an attack as she jumped onto one wind soldier's back, then jumped onto another soldier, and then jumped again and caught the sword by it's hilt.

"Nice catch." Boyd said to me.

"Thanks!" I replied before landing on my feet, I spun around and slashed an on-coming soldier's side. I then did two diagonal slashes before finishing it off with a single horizontal slice down the middle.

I noticed another presence coming as I ran in one direction and performed a one hand cartwheel, completely dodging a hit in the process. As soon as I landed on my feet, I round-house kicked the soldier away before slashing another.

Soren was growing tired of creating more wind soldiers with his magic, the more he created the more they were destroyed by Ally. Let alone the fact that he was running low on magic.

"Alright Alyssa, that's enough." Griel shouted from afar as I stopped, Soren's magic faded away as he closed his book and panted heavily. I turned around to face Griel who was coming over to me, in the corner of my left eye, I watched Soren place his hand over his heart and took deep breaths. I handed the sword back to Griel.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this sword," I said to him, I extended my left arm that held the sword to him. He glanced down at the sword and smiled a little, he then placed his hand on the sword but handed it back to me.

"Rapo?" I said out loud while looking up to him. I noticed his smile, but I didn't know why he was smiling. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt Soren in some way?

"Your welcome," Griel began. "You might need this sword later on, better hold onto it." He said to me. I blinked and nodded.

Soren stared long and hard at the young brunette as she faced Boyd, he handed her the swords scabbard and helped her strap it onto her skinny back. A small smile was seen on her sun-kissed face as her friends hugged her and talked to her and made her feel more confident.

Soon an idea merged in his mind, he had a bad feeling that it'll spark a rocky relationship to not only Ally and him, but will also increase the hatred between her and Shinon. He sighed deeply to himself and began to sliently mutter something under his breath, his magic soon appeared around his hand as he glanced at the skinny Brunette who's back was facing him.

"I think I need to train on my swordplay a little more." I said out loud as I looked up to Griel. "Not only it was bad for a first try, it was getting too dangerous for me." I said.

Griel nodded. "Perhaps I can help you train, after all, Ike here needs more experience too." Griel said, Ike overheard this and nodded seconds later.

"That's good enough for me**-MNYAA!**" Before I could finish, I was suddenly shot up and was launched up to the skies above. Shinon cracked up laughing from this.

"ALLY!" Rika and Chiharu shrieked in fear, Griel noticed familiar wind currents passing by, he looked around only to see Sorencontrolling the winds.

"Soren! put Alyssa down!" Griel shouted.

Soren frowned and nodded from this, he stopped the winds as he brought Ally down. Before she was inches away from the ground, Soren moved his left hand up just once letting a small gust of wind push Ally up a couple feet. She shrieked from that and then finally hit the ground on her back, landing on her swords scabbard.

"Manya!" I shouted in pain before rolling onto my legs. "N-now that's rude!" I said before getting up, I glared at Soren before dusting my arms.

"Are thou okay?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

I glared over to Shinon who was laughing uncontrollably, I walked over to him and kicked him in his guts. While walking away, Shinon held his stomach in pain, this then reminded everyone that a single blow can send anyone down. Soren saw this and looked over to Ally who didn't look back and headed inside the tree house.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

Later that day, everything was normal. Well ...okay, it wasn't normal. Shinon was pissed that he was kicked in his guts ... by a **girl**, Ryuo and Keiichi chuckled behind his back. Sorenapologised to me, which something told me that he was lying.

Griel trained Ike and I almost all day, I was getting tired from this. My arms were sore from swinging and slamming my wooden sword onto Griel's wooden sword. But my left arm was in serious pain, it felt like there was tiny needles stabbing every inch of my arm, and this feeling wasn't pretty.

Griel countered every attack Ike and I threw at him, Ike was panting heavily as I breathed in and held my arm in pain.

"Dude ... can we ... stop?" I said, breathing heavily. "It feels like ... my left arm ... is being stabbed by ... multiple needles ... and I despise needles!" I said to him. Greil sighed deeply seconds later.

"Alyssa, that's only because you're stretching your arm muscle, and that's a good thing." Griel replied calmly.

"How can _**this**_... be a good thing?" I asked him, acting like I was dying from this.

"I take it you don't know how to fight with a sword? Nor had any weapon before?" Griel asked, ignoring my last question.

"I'm an innocent teen, I don't have a sword in my family. And I _have_ a weapon, it's just ... I never used it for a while." I replied.

As soon as I glanced over to him, I didn't realize that he was standing in front of me and was ready to hit me with his wooden weapon. I flinched from this and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

-**THWACK!**-

"..." I didn't feel any pain after that, I opened my eyes to see Ike standing before me and had his wooden weapon on Griel's. I blinked and sighed deeply seconds later.

"Thank you Ike." I said to him.

"Pay attention to your surroundings Al, don't need to save your life all the time." Ike replied, not looking back at me.

"...S-sure." I said.

Griel moved back and charged at us again, Ike slammed his sword on Griel's but was pushed away seconds later. I soon charged at Griel and slammed my wooden sword on Griel's, he didn't move back or anything, he just kept walking forward.

"More force Alyssa, one weak swing won't damage your foe." Griel said, I nodded to him. I moved back again as Ike charged again as he and Griel clashed their weapons against one another and did his a few times, I watched the whole thing.

"Like so." Griel said to me, he swung his sword at Ike who dodged this and crashed his onto Griel's. Ike was pushed back again and was aout to charge again only to stagger back from griel's sword that was very close to hitting his face, Ike fell back and lookked up to Griel.

"Well Ike, you had enough?" Griel asked as Ike remained still for a few seconds, he soon got up and ran at him again, but I ran past him as Ike stopped. I then jumped at Griel and swung my sword at him, but he saw me coming and countered my attack.

"That's much better, try to allow much force on your sword." Griel said as he pushed me back and blocked Ike's blow.

"Ally's getting a little better with her training." keiichi said.

"But she needs more energy to hit her foe." Kamui replied as the two watched Allygo after Griel. Ike was pushed back hard as I skidded to a halt and and squirmed over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ike.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied back. I extended my hand to him as he saw this and took it, I pulled him up and held back the pain from my left arm.

We soon went after Griel as the day went on slowly.

As the sun began to set and the skies began to turn dark, we were getting ready to leave when Roach wanted to join us.

Shinon didn't like this idea, but I got him in. Keiichi handed him a metal baseball bat as Diggs soon came along as well.

Speaking of Diggs, we found him hiding in a tree not too long ago. He said that he saw someone up in that very tree he was in while I was fighting off Soren's wind soldiers.

We headed East again as we said goodbye to Roach's friends and casted off into the Dark Forest before us, I had an odd feeling that there was something evil in their, but I ignored it and continued on.

Soon while our heroes were off, that same cloaked figure appeared again and watched them leave.

"Chise, Have you forgotten about someone?" He whispered out loud. "I guess I have to bring _that_ memory back to you huh, but how?" He said. He began to think as a red butterfly with the same dragon symbol on its wing fluttered by and landed on his hand.

"Hmm ... I think I have a way to bring _that_ memory back, but I need to seperate _you_ from your friends ..." He said, grinning a little.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Happy New year everyone^^

Chapter 7 is coming up, no preview for the next chapter. Sorry. But I'll do do after chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 7: Shadows of The Night

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shadows of The Night ~

It was now night-time as we marched on, and around this time, creatures lurk about. Creatures that we call _Heartless_, they creep about stalking their prey and wait for _that_ moment. That very moment where they lunge and attack their prey, taking away hearts and continuing on as if killing the person or creature didn't happen. But Heartless aren't the only ones out there; Demons, wolves and many other creatures are out there along with them.

The thought of blood seeping out of it's victims sent a long cold chill down my spine, I took hold of someones arm seconds later. And that person turned out to be...

"Okay, who's got my arm?" Ike asked, looking around. I jumped a little and tried to let go of his arm, but I couldn't let go.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous from what happened a couple days back." I said to him, Ike looked down to me and sighed. (**A/note: Ally's height is very odd, she reaches up to Ike's shoulders. Mostly because Ally has long legs, Mist and the other girls, except Titania, reaches up to her chest. But since the other girls are still growing, this will change. Ally however, will remain her height.**)

"Oh yeah, when that black substance was wrapped around you." Roy recalled, remembering that night.

"What was that stuff anyway?" Ryuo asked adjusting his strap that kept hold of his massive dragon sword.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to see that later on..." I replied as I loosened my grip on Ike's arm, but I still held onto him. Which is strange to me.

"Be careful everyone, keep your guard up." Griel said to us as he lead the way through the dark forest, I let my eyes scan around ... Only to see nothing in the darkness.

"At least the moon is out, letting it's light peak around the leaves." Titania said noticing the small areas of light up ahead, not only that, the moon's light was all around us.

"Don't get in the light, what ever lurks in the shadows will lunge at us." Soren brought up, we all agreed.

Diggs reached back his arm into his old ripped bag and pulled out an unlit lantern and a lighter.

"I need a new bag sometime soon, this one's gettin' close to ripping apart." Diggs said before clicking his lighter and moving it over to the lantern's small candle wick inside.

The smell of something burning filled my senses, I glanced around and looked back to Diggs to see what he was doing.

"Diggs, No!" I shouted to him.

Too late.

Diggs already lit up his lantern, seconds later, the sound of someone or something from afar was coming toward us. Let alone that what ever was coming, was also in the trees.

dark presences pierced through my heart as the bad feeling sank deep within me.

"Oh god." Rika said in horror as Chiharu embraced Travis for dear life.

"Who lit the lantern?" Boyd asked.

"Was I not suppose to?" Diggs replied, being confused.

"Dude! You blew your freakin' cover, **DUMBASS!**" Ryuo shouted as he smacked Diggs on the back the back of his maroon red head. (**A/Note: LOL! NCIS "Gibbslap" style. Ally will do the Gibbslap move a lot. And she hits hard.**)

Suddenly, a pack of tiny black creatures jumped out of the shadows and lunged at us. They looked like spiders only these spiders had four legs (Two legs on each side), it's golden yellow eyes were seen clearly in the darkness.

"WHOA!" Ryuo shouted as four spiders landed on him; two landed on his tanned arms, the third landed on his head, and the last one crawled up his leg.

The girls, except Titania and I, screamed as a few hung onto them. Travis swatted one spider away from Chiharu as everyone soon began to get rid of them.

Rika shrieked from this and covered her motherly face in fear, the memory of the innocent townsfolk who's hearts were taken and their bodies faded away came back to her.

-**SHLLIT!**-

-**KIII!**-

"**!**" Rika didn't say a word as she opened her light brown eyes to see no spider creature near her, soon a hand extended to her as she looked over to see Ike.

"Don't be afraid, I'm right here." Ike said to her, Rika blinked and took his hand as he helped her get on her feet.

"T-thank you Ike." Rika thanked him. He smiled a little and nodded to her.

Everyone soon got rid of the spider creatures that were the size of a CD Disk, soon more swarmed in. Rika gasped from this.

"There's more of them!" She said. Ryuo cursed out loud as Diggs took out a stick of dynamite that was lit up in a flash as he threw it at the growing pack.

-**BADOOM!**-

"Strike!" Diggs shouted as the tiny pack was gone before our eye.

"Where did that stick of dynamite come from?" Gatrie asked out loud.

"From my bag that needs to be replaced sometime soon." Diggs replied, showing his old bag that's still holding on by a couple strings.

Soon familiar shadow creatures arrived that made Ryuo grit his teeth in anger.

"Damn it! Not these things again!" Ryuo shouted as he stood in his fighting stance. Soon one shadow heartless lunged at him only to be batted away by roach's metal baseball bat.

"Back off!" Roach shouted as he was ready for another shadow heartless to attack. Shinon shot three arrows at two shadow beings but the third was very close to hitting Ally's arm, she glared at him after that.

"**KRII!**" screeched a shadow being before lunging at me, but Ally sensed it coming from behind and slammed her left foot at it, causing the heartless to crash into a tree. It faded away instantly after that.

"Diggs! Blow out that light!" I said to him.

"Are you crazy! It's too freaking dark to see anything!" Diggs replied back to me.

"I know that, but I don't think they'll find us if there's no light illuminating the area!" I replied as Diggs realized that I was right about that, the light only made the heartless and the creatures come out. Diggs nodded and quickly blew out the candle, letting darkness cover the whole area.

"High ho Silver, A-way!" Roach called out, teasing the monsters while acting like he was Jim Carrey. He then saw Griel as he motioned everyone to follow him, we soon did as everyone followed the leader.

"Don't let your weapons be seen in the light!" Griel said as we went around the tiny areas of light. I was catching up when an idea came to me, I skid to a halt and watched Mist followed her big brother through the forest. Seconds later, they were gone before my eyes, all of them ... and I remained in the dark forest as many dark presences pierced through me as I looked all around, they were hiding in the darkness.

I quietly walked over to an area were the moon's light squeezed through; It wasn't really big though... the light stretched out five to seven inches wide.

I picked up a small stick that was about the size of my fist, I soon looked over to the light and tossed the stick into the light.

-**KRRII!**-

A couple shadow creatures lunged into the light and passed me as I went around the light, I soon picked up a palm-sized rock and tossed it into another area of light. Soon another creature screeched again before jumping straight through the light.

"Did someone get left behind?" Roy's voice was heard up ahead before me as I ran in that direction, the dark presences soon decreased behind me as I continued on ahead.

"hey, where's Ally?" Boyd asked out loud.

"Oh-no, Ally!" Shiki cried out.

"I'm comin', so stop crying!" I hollered back as I emerged out of the forest.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Keiichi asked.

"I was distracting the creatures, what else?" I replied.

"And here I thought you we're dying." Shinon spoke meanly to me. I glared at him before passing by him, Gatrie noticed this and gulped.

"S-Shinon, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with her. You'll never know if she'll lunge at you." Gatrie said. Shinon laughed.

"Feh, She only has that wimpy sword and that wooden sword, she wouldn't hit me." Shinon said, grinning.

As soon as he took a step forward, I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around quickly to face him, I took out my wooden sword and swung at him as Shinon dodged my move.

"Tails what are you doing!" Ryuo shouted, but was ignored.

Shinon's smirk still remained on his sly face as he nocked an arrow and aimed it right at me. As soon as I saw this and gasped, he let go and watched the arrow fly. Ally dropped her wooden sword. '_Feh, I never miss when it comes to **my** arrows. After she takes the hit, she'll be long gone._' Spoke Shinon's mind as he watched. But as soon as it came close to hitting Ally's face, she slammed her bare hands against one another in front of her face...

And the arrow itself was in my hands.

This shocked everyone. Even Shinon.

"W-What the-!" Shinon blurted out as I snapped the arrow in two and lunged at him once again, I grabbed my wooden sword and swung as hard as I could. He kept dodging my blows while moving back. The second he went around me and tried to slam his bow at me, I spun around and smacked him hard on his stomach with my wooden sword.

"Gah!" Shinon cringed before getting hit by a single hard kick to the stomach again, he fell back on his rear as he took hold of his stomach in agony. I breathed in through my nose and out through it as I glared at him long and hard. Shinon tried to get up but he fell back. I then held up my wooden sword to my left and charged.

"STOP IT!" Rika shouted as I stopped half-way, I was nearly an inch away from hitting Shinon's face.

I didn't say a word to him as I walked away and let my back face Shinon. Shinon kept an evil look on his face as he got up, that's when I knew that the hatred between Shinon and I increased drastically.

"Alright brat," Shinon said in a threatening tone. "As of today, if you get on my nerves I won't hesitate to attack you." He said.

"Fine." I replied back calmly, looking over my shoulder. "Same to you." I said. Shinon soon charged over to me, but was stopped by Marth.

"Shinon, Ally, that's enough!" Marth spoke, separating us from getting into another fight.

I walked away from Shinon as he gritted his teeth hard and glared long and hard at me. I could tell that he was pissed, let alone the fact that I could feel his glaring eyes upon me. And I wasn't even facing him. I walked by Griel and kept a calm look that almost looked like I was mad.

We soon continued on as I followed Griel way up in front, Shinon was in the very middle. Probably sprouting crap about me. I ignored all the bad thoughts as a huge serge of energy grew within me as I jumped a little from this, I stopped as Griel continued on.

'_Hello, what was that?_' Spoke my mind as I felt the energy fade away. '_Whatever it was, it's now gone._' Spoke my mind as I looked down at my empty hands.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Boyd asked as I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see him and Ike, I blinked and quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said to them. Ike was puzzled by this but didn't ask. I soon took off and ran past Marth and Roy who watched me run past Griel and began to jump into strong tree branches and onto strong rocks that were a little bigger than me.

"Ally's getting the hang of all this, huh?" Roy said. Marth looked back to Ike who saw his glance and shrugged seconds later.

"Who knows." Marth replied. Ike soon came over to them.

"I'm not sure." Ike said to the two swordsmen.

"Why do you say that?" Roy asked.

"Before she took off, she had a concerned look on her face." Ike recalled.

"Ally! Wait up!" Rika shouted as she ran after Ally who stopped and waited. Soon everyone else (Except Shinon of course) ran after her as she lead the way, heading to the unknown.

**.:.*• •*.:.**

[_Kingdom Hearts Music- Villains of A Sort_]

This place had no sunlight, not even the sun's rays illuminated this area. Darkness was the only thing here that was easily seen. Streaks of red, blue and purple lightening bolts jolted throughout the entire area, going in random areas. The ground was light black and light blue streaks were seen almost everywhere as a man in a long black jacket walked across the ground, with every step, the floor below him glowed (**A/Note: If you seen Avatar, that's where the idea came from. I thought it would be cool adding that to this familiar area**).

His face was shrouded, so you couldn't see a thing from this guy. He kept on walking over to the edge of what looked like a cliff, he stopped inches away from the edge and looked up to the dark sky.

"Oh, you came so soon." A voice said to him from behind, he turned around to see a slender, beautiful, pale green skinned woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin, let alone she had a horns that waved a little and the points aimed above her. Her yellow eyes were seen clearly, she wore a clad black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges, and wears a gold ring with a large circular black stone inside. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip

"I wouldn't want to miss anything, let alone be late for all this." The man said to the lady.

"You came just in time, everyone else was waiting for you." She said, turning away and leading him over to a dark portal. She stopped in front of it and looked over her shoulder.

"Good, I wish to see the rest of the villains." He said as he headed into the portal as she followed behind him.

They soon arrived on the other side to see the other villains, they were chatting with one another as the portal went away.

"Ah, you arrived at last." Someone spoke. The cloaked man walked over to that person.

"I wouldn't miss this important meeting." The cloaked man said. Soon everyone's attention turned to the pale green woman who held up her staff and swung it around huge above her, her evil magic swirled around as it formed a giant ring.

"Now, you all know why we are here right?" She asked them as she stopped swinging her staff.

"To control more than one world!" Someone shouted.

"To put every world in darkness!" Another shouted.

"Yes. So we must stick together to get rid of the heroes!" She shouted as everyone agreed.

"Wait a minute! Hold it!" Someone spoke up. He had flaming blue hair and wore a long black and grey toga outfit that hanged down to his feet.

"What is it now Hades?" Spoke a man who had a horrifying scar on the left side of his face scarred and sporting an eye-patch over his right eye.

"Wait-hold it-slow down for a minute okay? Let me get this straight, we're all teaming up to put every world in darkness and in what we're standing in?" Hades asked, pointing up at the unknown sky above him.

"Yes Hades," Spoke a dark skinned man. "This place were in is called Subspace, the person who last controlled this place, was destroyed by the heroes who live in this world. But that was three months ago." He spoke.

"Three months ago? Seriously?" Hades said, the man nodded.

"Three months later, more people showed up. And it seems that they're decreasing thanks to these creatures she brought." The man said looking over to the horned woman.

"Those creatures are called Heartless, they lurk about searching for hearts." The lady said.

"And the other creatures here are called Primids, they're doing everything they can to get rid of the heroes." the dark skinned man said.

"I see, so how are we going to put this world and all the other worlds we're targeting in Darkness and in Subspace?" spoke another person.

"Simple, we have to send the heroes here in a false trail. Let them travel across different worlds and meet new friends, and while they're gone...we'll store up energy and begin the show." Spoke a large evil koopa (**A/Note: Wow...I made Bowser smarter than he looks, I'm not saying that he was Stupid or anything. I just made him smart that's all**).

"Alright then, that's sounds like a good idea. That idea might just work." Spoke a giant burlap sack before cackling.

"You mean '**IF**' it works!" Spoke the small red demon, the skinny light blue demon blinked and nodded.

"'**IF**', "**IF**' is good." Spoke the skinny demon.

"Alright then, and just who is going on the False Trail?" Spoke an Arabian man who wore black and red and carried a snake-like staff.

"These heroes." The lady said as the giant ring began to show an image of our heroes - The Griel Mercenaries and the Freedom Fighters.

"What, just them? What a waste." Spoke a humanoid Wolf. "Didn't you say that you gotten another group onto this False Trail?" the Wolf asked.

"Indeed, we did. And Pain and Panic here gave them False information about these heroes." The lady said as Pain and Panic bowed over a couple times.

"Aw, it was nothing much." Pain said as Panic laughed. "But it was really fun and hilarious in every way!" they said at the same time.

"We already set one group on the False Trail, now we just need to send them on that same trail as well." Spoke the dark skinned man.

"Bwahaha! This is going to be great! I can't wait to plan my revenge on Mario and those stupid heroes!" the Evil koopa said.

"Same here Bowser," Spoke the dark skinned man.

"Hmmm..." The scarred man pondered, never looking away from the image.

"What's the matter Braig?" The cloaked man asked.

"That girl, there's something odd about her." Braig said as he aimed one of his twin Arrown guns at the image of the brunette.

The whole group stopped and decided to take a rest as they soon sat down and fell asleep. The image then zoomed in on the brunette who curled up in a ball and was fast asleep.

"I sense a very strong power from her." The horned woman said. "Let alone that she has a strong heart." She brought up.

"We'll know more about her soon enough." Spoke the dark skinned man.

"So who's going to lead them on the False Trail?" The Wolf asked, crossing his arms over his clothed chest.

"Pain and Panic will do so." Hades said.

"And what if these two worms fail?" Bowser asked. Pain and Panic broke into sweat from this, the thought of Hades getting angry came to their head. They shook that thought away from their minds.

"Then we'll send someone else." Hades said. "See, simple - easy to remember." Hades spoke, smiling evilly.

Braig frowned from this. "I dunno, if you send these two worms, someone in that group will know that these two are demons." Braig said.

"And what if they realize that the information we're going to sprout are total lies?" Spoke a green hedgehog who wore a black jacket that had a picture of flames on the sleeves.

"Then they'll do something about it." Hades said.

"**. . .**" The green hedgehog didn't say anything but nodded in silent.

"Fine. When the time is right, don't mess this plan up. If you do, I'm gonna break your necks!" The wolf said to Pain and Panic who quickly nodded and panicked even more.

"So Maleficent," the Arabian man said, maleficent looked over to him. "Will this idea of yours work on them as well?" he asked.

"Of course, they won't see this coming for a long time." Maleficent said. "This journey they're on ... has only just begun." She said.

End of Chapter 7

Preview of Chapter 8:

**Hauu-au! Our heroes continue on as evil begins their plans, Ike then asks Ally on why she suddenly stopped last night. Hauu! Oh gosh, someone is falling from the sky! What the-it's an Angel ... A very cute male Angel to be exa-I'M GETTING OFF TRACK! -Ahem!- A-anyway! Where was I? Oh yeah, not only that - we get to see five of Ike's friends! But it seems that they're also in trouble as well. Just what happened over there? Who is the other group who has the False information? What are the villains going to do? Why am I mad at Soren? You'll have to find out, on Chap.8: The Fallen Angel. See you then!**

**

* * *

**

Wow, I finally got this done! And it's snowing over here! It's my first time seeing snow! And I used my last Absent excuse to stay home and play in the snow...now I'm screwed until next week.

...Yes I made Ike become gentle and kind in this chapter, **MUAHAHA!** I'm so evil!

Ike: -_- ...

I also remembered that Shinon said that he always shoots his arrows between the eyes, so I had an idea...What if my OC was able to see it coming and catch it? so that's what I did, and made the rocky relationship between Ally and Shinon increase drastically.

Well, happy late new year! I wanted to get this one done by new years, but my little bro was hogging it for a week! And yes, I don't have my own laptop yet. I'll get one soon, I promise!

Well, I guess i'll get the next chapter up^^

Mitchell, Blade, Josh C. and all my other friends in my school! You guys are now coming up! Along with my other friends back in Texas ^w^

Wow...I think I made this one very long.

Read and Review plz!

P.S. Thanks for giving me 17 reviews on this story, I really appreciate it! Please, keep reviewing and reading this, I'm really excited about this. I'll reply back to your comments very soon! Please no flames or bad comments.

Now I'm gonna go play in the snow! Whee!


	9. Chapter 8: The Fallen Angel

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chap.8: The Fallen Angel ~

I slowly opened my eyes as I yawned and sat up; I was in a vast area of shade as the others were asleep, some were starting to awaken.

We were in a vast area full of grass that comes up to your ankles, I stretched first before getting up. I took three steps forward and looked around to see Griel talking to Titania and a few other members, Marth was training Roy not too far away from where I was, Ike leaned back against the tree where I was at and watched over me, Ryuo was snoring away loudly just like his stomach almost every lunch hour-

Wait ... What?

"Rapo?" I said as I looked over my shoulder to see Ike still watching over me.

"Why are you watching over me?" I asked him, Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"Some part of me tells me to watch over you..." Ike replied.

I turned my whole body around to face him before walking over to him, I left a foot of space between us as I sat on my legs with a 'Thump!'. Ike couldn't help but chuckle from how I sat down.

"Your father's really cool though, I mean...Even though he's the leader of your team, I didn't think he was your father...Y-you understand what I'm trying to say right?" I asked him kindly as he nodded calmly.

"And I didn't think that you were the leader of your team." Ike replied calmly.

I blinked and looked away from him, Ike was puzzled from this.

"About that..." I began. "I wasn't the actual leader of the Freedom Fighters." I said.

"Really now?" Ike said, surprised by this.

I nodded.

"Yeah, the real leader is really my dad, Fujimoto. But..." I began as I looked over to Ike who listened to me. "I don't think...Fujimoto is my real father. The reason why I say that, is because I remember hugging someone else when I was very small. Let alone the fact that don't remember who that person in my memories looks like, I can see what he was wearing...but not their faces. It's like darkness covered his skinned body, and I can't even remember his voice." I said.

Ike was expressionless as he listened every closely, but a part of me knew that he felt bad from what I could barely remember.

"I-It's a little odd for me to say this, but...I can remember everything else, but after the age of four, my memory is in a thick haze. I have no memory of where I was born and who my real parents were...all I remember really is that I was running away from a castle, meeting a guy, meeting Fujimoto during a storm and meeting Keiichi and my friends when I was seven." I said to him.

"I feel very sorry for you." Ike said to me.

"Its alright, at least the haze is clearing up a little...And I'll remember everything sooner or later." I replied to him calmly.

Ike was about to say something when Marth and Roy came over and noticed Ike's expression.

"Hey, is something wrong Ike?" Roy asked him.

Ike shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said to them.

"Hey Al," Boyd called out from afar as I looked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me train?" Boyd asked.

"Myaah! Why me?" I asked.

"Because Ike looks busy and your sitting there doing nothing!" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and got up, I spun around and walked over to Boyd. I soon looked back to Ike and waved goodbye to him.

"Well, I'll see you later then." I said to him before looking back to where Boyd was at.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-Ike's PoV-

Ike watched her leave as he looked over to Roy and Marth who stood next to him.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"It's about Ally..." Ike replied as he turned his head to the west a little to see Ally dodging Boyd's attacks, they overheard what they were saying since they were shouting to one another.

"Boyd! what are you-Why are you attacking me!" She shouted, dodging him.

"What? I have to train on something!" Boyd replied, Ally frowned from this.

"Oh really? A skinny, innocent girl like me is a target practice for your axe training? What has the world come to?" Ally spoke with a sarcastic tone. Boyd laughed.

"You know, Shinon would love to see this-"

"Oh shut up!" Ally said, moving away from Boyd's axe that was very close to hitting her right arm.

"What about her? Did she say something to you?" Marth asked him. Ike soon looked over to them with a concerned look.

"Ally said to me...that she has no memory of her past..." Ike said to them.

"You mean, she has amnesia?" Roy asked, Ike nodded.

"How much does she remember?" Marth spoke with a calm tone.

"Down to the age of four, beyond that, her past is in a deep haze. But she does remember that she was running away from a castle, met a sailor who brought her here and met Ryuo and her friends..." Ike explained.

"Poor thing." Marth spoke, looking over to see Ally and Boyd talking to Soren; it looked like he was teasing her as she tried to move away from him.

"So Ally's dad, isn't her actual father huh?" Marth asked. Ike nodded.

"Nope, she doesn't even remember her real parents, Fujimoto doesn't even know." Ike replied.

"I hope Ally's memory comes back, that way, she'll remember everything from her past life." Roy spoke.

"That haze will go away eventually, it'll take a log time for all of it to go away." Marth said.

"Stop it Soren! What ever did I do to you?" Ally howled loudly as Soren took a couple steps back, he then summoned his magic and shot it directly at her as she was sent flying high above her.

"KYAAA!" She shrieked loudly, this gotten everyone's attention as they all came over. Shinon was laughing away from this.

"Soren, stop it!" Roach said, running over to Soren.

Soren extended his hand to him and pushed him back by his magic.

"Ow, what cha' do _that_ for?" Roach shouted.

"You want to help her, go find another way to bring her down!" Soren said rudely.

"Ahaha! What a show!" Shinon laughed.

"Soren! Put Alyssa down now!" Griel shouted loudly, Soren hesitated at first before stopping his magic.

Ally fell back to earth on her back, she sat up and glared at Soren for a few seconds. She soon got up and had her attention to the sky above her, she noticed that someone was falling from the sky.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-Ally's Pov-

"Look up! Someone's falling from the sky!" I shouted to them as they looked up to see the same thing.

"Whoa! Is that-" Roach said.

"It's an Angel!" Karin said.

"I see it's wings!" Rika added.

"Not flying! Not flying!" Shiki brought up.

"We have to help it!" I said before running after the fallen angel, but was soon stopped by Soren.

"No don't! It could be a trick!" Soren said. I spun around and glared at him.

"Angel are not demons nor created from Evil! They are here to protect us and guide us on the right path, God created us to see Mother Nature's beauty and live our lives in harmony. **DO ****NOT **start this evil crap your sprouting mage!" I shouted to him.

Soren was speechless about this, I spun around and ran after the fallen angel who then landed in a huge lake. I was already swimming after the angel as I breathed in and went under the water. I held it all in as I was getting closer and closer to the fallen angel, I reached out my arm to his as I took his and struggled to get back to the surface.

The angel opened his eyes and realized what was happening, he too struggled to get back to the surface. We were close to the edge when I felt a dark presence down below, seconds later... A vision came to me.

My vision began to fade as I was slowly blacking out, the vision soon took over.

**.:. Vision#1 .:.**

The vision was a blur at first before it became clear, it revealed to be two people walking through a lone hallway; the person on the right was about six feet taller than the person on the left. He wore a long blue robe that extended down to his feet, the sleeves went down to his wrists. He wore a sorcerer's hat on his head as his long two twin beards dangled down to his rib-cage.

The person on the left however was smaller than him. This person was around Ike's height...and wore what looked like a summer outfit and a waitress outfit; she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a teal blue dress that hanged down below her knees. The image had blue slip on shoes as two golden anklet dangled around her left ankle which rang every time she moved.

But the gender of this person was different from the other...

The person on the left was a Female.

It was me...

"Now Sakura," Spoke the tall man as the image of me looked up tp him. "You didn't mean to knock over the Thinner, let alone that your friends ruined the surprise project. I assure you Sakura, you're not in trouble. Everyone makes mistakes." He said. The image remained quiet as a concerned look appeared on its face.

"Don't be depressed Sakura. What ever you and your friends saw before I came down from my chamber, it will not come back. I placed a magic seal on the project, I promise you Sakura...that being will not grasp anyone here." He explained.

The image shook her head in dismay. "But it's still my fault, I should've put it away and showed it to them the next day." The image spoke as she stopped walking and looked back other to the looking glass. "Master hand and Crazy hand would've been happy to see this amazing project I created." She said.

"Sakura..." The man spoke but stopped afterward.

"But Roy...He had to mess with the brush and created something hideous! And not only that, what ever he created lunged at him and tried to put him under, let alone tried to take us with him." The image said to him.

"But you saved not only yourself, but you're friends as well." The man said.

**.:. End of Vision#1 .:.**

The vision soon blurred up as it changed to another vision, seeing that made my head hurt.

**.:. Vision #2 .:.**

It revealed to be the whole group...The Freedom fighters, The Griel mercenaries, the Smashers and another group that didn't look familiar to me; they all stood in front of a town...or what it use to be.

This small town looked almost like it was on the edge of existence; half of the buildings were painted while the rest of it was destroyed or lost its colors. Up ahead the street was cut off as a huge green toxic lake filled the area where the gate was, on the other side of that gate was where the mountain stood (which stood taller than the town itself even though it was far away). There was a few people here, but not enough to fill the abandoned town.

There was a half decayed castle far away from here, but was very clear to see since it was further away from the mountain. It looked very familiar to me, very familiar...

Then it hit me, the very place that I have been to once in my life time...A memory that wasn't put in the haze, it was kept in a special place within me...

The Enchanted Kingdom ... Cinderella's castle ... The very place that made my imagination run wild so long ago.

Seeing this made my heart sink into the darkness within me. Tears began to form on the image of me (Who wore her Xiamou cosplay clothes, in blue of course) as she fell to her knees.

"What in..." Ike said in disbelief as he took a step forward. "What happened here?" He asked.

"The Thinner Disaster happened that's what." Gus replied as he flew over to the image of me and saw it's expression.

"It got rid of almost everything we loved." Gus said as Roy frowned and kept watching the image. "Buildings, sceneries, loved ones were swept away and was never found after the Thinner Disaster." Gus said as everyone felt bad for what has happened here.

"Welcome to OsTown everyone." Gus told them as everyone began to believe that all this could happen to him, almost everyone had shocked looks or worried looks (Except Shinon who frowned from this).

**.:. End of Vision#2 .:.**

"Ally!" Someone called out.

"Ally, please be okay!" Spoke another.

"Ally, wake up!" Another said.

I then began to stir.

"U-uh..." I grunted before opening my eyes to see the angel that I tried to help out, I was frozen as soon as our eyes were locked in a stare.

"Are you okay?" The teen angel asked me. I blinked and felt my cheeks burn up, I wanted to say something to him but I only nodded.

He looked soo cute, holy Twig (Yeah, I said it), he looked so cute in his toga clothes. Let alone the fact that he had beautiful blue eyes and his long clean white wings behind him.

"Ally, are you okay?" Rika asks me as I look over to her and nodded. I got out of the angel's arms, even though I didn't want to, and sat at least a foot away from him.

"T-thanks for s-saving me." I said nervously to the angel. He smiled kindly as the inner me squealed in my head.

"Your welcome." He replied back kindly.

"My name is Ally, Ally Starheart." I introduce myself to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pit." Pit replied.

"Dude!" Roy said as he came up to Pit and shook his hand. "It's been too long without you around, how've you been?" Roy asked.

"It's been too long my friend, I've been having a very good time though." Pit spoke before sighing. "But now and then these odd shadow creatures keep appearing and taking away people's hearts. Palutena and I tried to stop them, but then, Skyworld was taken over by _him_." Pit spoke.

"Him? Who took over ...Skyworld?" Keiichi asked, pausing at first before saying where Pit came from.

"**. . .**" Pit hesitated for a second before looking over to Keiichi. "Hades." He said. Everyone gasped (except Shinon who frowned from this).

"Hades, the God of the Underworld." I said out loud, I closed my eyes and remembered all the mythology stories that I remembered long ago.

"The God who cannot be trusted, he who strikes fear upon men, women and children ... He who was tricked by Zeus and is one of the well known Gods along with Zeus and Poseidon." I said again.

"Good memory," Marth said to me. "Yet I'm surprised that you Hades along with the other Gods..." Marth said.

"My dad, Fujimoto, always tells me the stories of Zeus, Hades, all of them. But sadly," I replied as I continued. "My memory is in a dark haze, so I can barely remember my past. I remember my friends from long ago, but after the age of four, the haze builds up." I said.

"Aw, that's so depressing." Shinon said sarcastically. "I could shed a tear any moment now." He said.

"Oh please don't cry dude, you're gonna make my knees hurt." I replied sarcastically to him.

Keiichi chuckled from this and received a glare from Shinon and stopped.

"Pit." Ike spoke as he gotten Pit's attention.

"Ike, Marth. It's good to see you two again." Pit replied as they shook hands.

"Hey, can you help us? We're trying to find out what the Villains are up to, and those shadow creatures you were fighting happens to be part of all this." Ike explained.

"Say no more Ike. Palutena told me what they arr up to just before Skyworld was taken over." Pit spoke as we all listened closely.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"So they're planning to obtain our home?" Keiichi asked. Pit nodded.

"But not just this world, they're trying to bring in all of the other worlds along with it." Pit replied.

"Other worlds?" Travis said.

"Traveling?" Shiki asked.

"Huh?" Shinon spoke.

"Oh she said that we might have to travel around and stop them." I translated to him.

"Why didn't she just say that?" He asked.

"Shiki doesn't talk much."

"Then why is she-"

"Moving on! You were saying Pit." I said, ignoring Shinon and turning my attention to Pit.

"Thank you. Palutena says that Ganon ans the other evil smashers happen to discover certain creatures that are invading this world." Pit explained.

"The Heartless, that's what those shadow creatures are called." I said.

"So Ganon-dork is keeping an eye on the heartless." Roy said as I turned to him.

"Ganon-dork?"

"Yeah, that's what I called him."

"But why is he interested on the heartless? Let alone interested in invading other worlds?" Marth asked, everyone began to think.

"Maybe they want revenge." I said, this gotten everyone's attention.

"I remember that there was a war three months ago, the evil smashers wanted to put this world in sub-space...and the good smashers didn't want that, so everyone got in this and fought back. The two evil smashers were betrayed by one main person, Tabuu, as he took control of the whole world that was put in sub-space. Soon the two evil smashers decided to fight along side with the good smashers and defeated Tabuu." I explained.

"But after that war, I guess they decided that since tabuu is dead, they can now try to put this world in sub-space again. But this time, I think they decided that they need more help so that it won't be like the last war." I said.

"Makes sense." Ike said. "Thus, there making deals to other villains to help them out. By using the Primids, the Heartless and maybe the Sub-space bombs." Ike said.

"But how are we going to stop them from going to other worlds? I don't think there's anything out there that will allow us to travel to another world." Soren said.

"Who knows." Griel said. "But there's one thing for sure, more worlds are going to be put in all this ... And we might not be able to handle all this." Griel said.

"We have to keep going." I said.

This gotten everyone's attention.

"We've gotten this far, so we can't turn back now." I said

"Yeah. This journey is just the start of it!" Roach said.

"We have to continue on and never turnback!" Ryuo said as Griel nodded.

We soon continued on as the thoughts of the villains flowed through our minds, even the Heartless came to us...but that all changed when we arrived in a small town called Celes.

"The town of Celes, a peace full place really." Pit said as I smiled.

"So did you meet any of the Smashers?" Kamui asked.

"Well...Link and Zelda are here along with Falco and Fox. I also met Red (Pokemon Trainer) not too long ago." Pit replied.

"Really?" Roy said, half excited about this.

"Alright then, let's go look for them!" I said before we all looked around for the five smashers.

Rika stood next to me as we headed over to our right, we couldn't help but watch two little kids scream and run away from their friend. They were probably playing tag.

I smiled from this before sensing two dark presences, my smile went away as I looked around. Rika noticed this.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Rika asked.

"Two dark presences, up ahead." I replied to her as she gasped and ran over to a small weapon shop. for a minute there, I thought she was going to come back out, and she did...

With two golden guns, a holster, and a kendo stick strapped to her back.

"Rika, what did you do?" I asked her.

"I decided that I should be brave, just like you Ally." Rika said, twirling her guns around her index fingers.

"Do you know how to shoot bullets?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My dad is a Police man, he taught me how to shoot during summer vacation." She said.

I was shocked by this. Rika an innocent girl, is able to wield a gun. And here I thought Ryuo was nuts since his sword was bigger than him.

"I'll be okay Ally." Rika said. "I won't shoot you or anyone." I frowned from this and sighed.

The two presences were on the move...

They were very close to my left.

I soon turned to my left and headed over to a small area full of boxes and empty barrels, Rika soon followed. I then stopped her and tried to sense their dark aura's, but sadly, their presences we're gone.

"I can't sense them anymore, I guess they knew that I was comin'..." I said to her. Rika frowned.

"Ally! Rika!" Marth called from afar as we looked back to see him motioning us to come over.

We soon headed back over to him, but little did the two teen girls know that the two presences were near by.

Pain, who was in his human form, peaked out from hiding as Panic who was also in human form emerged behind him.

"Holy Twig, that was close huh?" Panic said as Pain glared at the skinny Brunette.

"Braig was right, there is something odd about that girl..." Pain said as Panic was confused by this and looked over to the brunette.

"What are we going to do about her?" Panic asked.

"The same thing we did to that key boy and his friends, trick them and letting them go on the False trail." Pain replied.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Panic said as Pain shook his head. "When do we trick them?" Panic asked.

"Not now." Pain replied. "Not until I say so." He said.

Rika and I arrived back to Marth and the others who found Falco and Fox. They told us that Link, zelda and Red headed up into the Forest Temple to stop what ever was lurking within and never came back. They tried to get through but they were held back by the Heartless and the Primids.

Griel told them that we were going to help them as they were relieved from this. I told them that The Freedom Fighters were going to help out as well, Shinon groaned from this as I glared at him. Rhys healed Falco and Fox before we decided to prepare. We packed up on food, water, Items, and clothes (Hey, a girl's gotta change somtimes, they can't stay in the same clothes forever you know) before following Falco and Fox to the Forest Temple.

I sensed the two dark presences as I looked around before following them again, I felt a strong energy grow within me as I jumped from this again.

'_This feeling again...why does this happen?_' Spoke my mind as I kept on following the others. '_This feeling happens when ever I'm brave...Maybe this is a good feeling._' Spoke my mind as my pendent began to glow a little.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

YAY! I got this done at last!

FINALLY! I apologise for not posting this up soon, my little bro is now on this computer all day. At this rate, things will get worse for me and for this story.

I wish I could post up a preview of chapter 9, but I can't. I'm terribly Sorry for this.

I'll post up chapter 9 soon.

See you all later!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 9: The Forest Temple

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chap.9: The Forest Temple ~

We all stood before the Forest temple as I took a step forward and stared up at the large temple doors, I sensed multiple presences from where I stood.

Almost every presence was filled with Evil here, and there was very little light from within the temple.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Diggs said (With the voice of Zack Efron) as he reached his arm back into his old ripped back-pack and took out a night-stick.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't say anything nor open my mouth.

"Link, Zelda and Red are just up ahead." Fox said as Ike nodded silently as Mist stood next to her dad. I knew she was scared, but I knew that she had to be brave someday soon.

"Hey Ally, you frozen or something?" Boyd asked. I jumped and shook my head to him.

"Nope, I'm okay. Everybody ready?" I asked everyone as they nodded. Except Shinon.

Soon Boyd, Ike, Ryuo and I went up to the doors and pushed them open.

Darkness greeted us as everyone else headed in. Ike, Boyd and I followed as Ryuo left a crack of light streak out of the half open doors.

"I'll take out the lantern just in case!" Diggs said.

"That's fine with us Diggs." Marth replied as Diggs took out a Chinese lantern that had cut outs of stars and a crescent moon.

"Hey Fox!" Boyd called out.

"What?" Fox replied.

"Where did you see the creatures before you and Falco were forced to leave?" Boys asked.

Fox went on ahead and looked about, trying to remember where he and Falco were before the creatures arrived. Ike, Marth and I were a few feet away from Fox as he stopped and looked around.

"It was right...about-" Just before he could finish, shadow bugs emerged from the shadows as they swarmed in front of us.

"There they are!" Falco shouted as everyone got out their weapons.

I was ready for them as the Primids soon formed and lunged at us, but as soon as I took a step forward...I saw a flash of two different heart symbols: The Heartless symbols and another heart symbol only there were no spikes inside the heart, three Spikes were at the bottom of the second heart on the outside.

I gasped loudly from this as it went away from my vision.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Kamui asked.

I was puzzled by this, was I seeing things?

"it's nothing, I'm alright." I replied before slashing away a Primid. "I just...saw something, but I'm probably seeing things." I said.

"A vision?" Pit asked, dodging another Primids punch before slicing it in two.

"I have no idea, I only saw two heart symbols though..." I recalled.

"Memorize!" Shiki said, moving away from the fight.

"Oh don't worry, I'll remember." I replied to her.

Soren's magic swept away many Primids before more appeared, Griel slashed away plenty of them with his axe as he stormed through.

Pit shot an electric blue arrow that pierced through three Primids before striking into another on its side. After I slashed a Primid in two with my sword, I sensed multiple dark presences coming fast.

"Heartless!" I exclaimed as the heartless soon swarmed in from the shadows, their glowing yellow eyes gleamed at us.

"Oh no," Falco spoke. "Not those things!" He cried in horror.

"Yeah, it's a tragedy." I replied with a sarcastic tone. The heartless soon swarmed in as we lunged into the crowd of Heartless.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

Ten minutes later...

"This is going no-where!" Keiichi shouted. He was right, there was no end to the Heartless and the Primid invasion. They just kept coming.

Soren reminded us that we had to find Link, Zelda and Red before it's too late.

Griel slashed away and told us all to follow him as he lead the way through the heartless and Primid swarm, while this was happening, the heartless and the Primids were not far behind.

"Link! Princess Zelda! Red!" I called out as I was starting to fall back from the group. Pit saw this and quickly took my hand and helped me.

"Thank you Pit." I thanked him.

"You're welcome." He replied back.

"Ally! Pit!" Ike called out from afar as he, Marth, Boys and Roy stopped and waited for us to catch up. Falco stayed behind too.

"Are you okay Al?" Roy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied.

"Good. Cause we need to keep going." Falco spoke as we continued on.

I looked back to see no Heartless or Primids, I was puzzled by this. There was so many of them, and it looked like we were out numbered by them...But now, I couldn't even sense a single shadow lurking about. It was as if they vanished from existence...

I didn't pay attention to what was happening in front of me and bumped into Marth and Ike.

"Manya!" I howled as I almost fell over, Marth soon caught me in his arms as I looked up to him.

"You okay Ally?" Marth asked. I felt my cheek burn up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine really." I replied nervously as he helped me get on my feet again.

"Which way do we go?" Boyd asked as I turned my attention to see Griel and Soren looking at three different paths.

The left and right paths were on land, the middle path however was surrounded by deep clean water (this path stood about ten feet tall), it looked very weak...let alone the fact that it could break anytime.

"We better choose quickly before the Heartless and the Primids swarm in." Rolf said in a worried tone.

"Hey Tails, do you sense them?" Kamui asked.

"Sadly, no." I replied back. "It looked like that we were out numbered back there...but they suddenly disappeared, as if they vanished from existence." I explained.

"Good description." Griel said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Get back on track everyone," Shinon reminded us. "Which path should we go, and we better choose fast before those creatures come back..." Shinon said.

I sensed three light presences straight ahead as I felt a good aura from them.

"That way." I said, pointing to the middle path. I was about to walk on over to the path but was stopped by Soren again.

"Can you stop guessing which pathway is right and look around you! That pathway looks like it will break any second, it's too dangerous for you or anyone else to cross!" Soren said.

"I'm not guessing! I can sense three light presences coming from that door on the other side, they could be in trouble!" I replied.

Silence filled the air after I had said that.

I took Soren's empty hand and removed his hand off of my shoulder.

"Don't you guys believe me?" I asked them.

"Why should we? You're the one that's acting strange." Shinon replied coldly.

"Shinon." Griel said with a tone that stated 'Don't start this again' within.

"What, I'm not kidding about this! She's starting to see things that we can't see, let alone that she can sense both good and evil presences. That's letting us know that she's insane." Shinon replied.

"Hey!" Ryuo shouted, pointing at Shinon. "Tails speaks the truth! Ally can sense good or bad auras from afar, she even has the ability to see pieces of the future. So what ever she sees, she can decide on if she wants to change it or leave it the way it is!" Ryuo said.

"That's why Ally is the leader of The Freedom Fighters, if she decides on doing something or going somewhere, she'll do it." Keiichi said to him. I sighed and didn't say a word.

"So Ally can see pieces of our future?" Roy asked. Rika nodded.

"Permision to speak further into Ally's abilities?" Shiki spoke.

"Half way." I replied.

"Okie Dokie!" Shiki said.

"First things first, Ally does have magic." Travis said. This has raised a few eyebrows.

"Her magic stretches out to about ten feet all around, the more she uses her magic, the stronger she gets." Karin said. "She gets her magic back from both the sun and the moon." Karin spoke.

"But there's one problem about that part." Keiichi brought up. "If a New Moon arrives, Tails's magic cannot be stored back until the sun arrives." Keiichi explained.

"Can she still get it all back inside buildings or temples?" Mist asked.

"Unless if the sun's light or the moon's light streaks out of the windows or cracked areas, then yes, she'll get it back." Keiichi replied.

"What about an Eclipse?" Marth spoke.

"That...I have no idea, Tails never spoke much about whenever it comes around. She tells us to stay back until she returns, after that, she looks normal really." Ryuo said.

"Normal?" Griel recalled.

"Yeah; her wounds go away, her skin gets a little tanned, her senses are sharper than usual." Chiharu spoke.

Roy was seen looking around for some one.

"Maybe we should ask her what happens when ever an Eclipse comes around." Boyd said.

"Hey, where _is_ Ally anyway?" Roy asked.

Almost everyone soon looked around for Ally, but she was no where near them. Rika looked over her right shoulder to see someone walking onto the middle path, and that person was halfway through.

"ALLY!" Rika cried out as everyone turned around to see Ally calmly walking along the middle path, small chunks of the middle path escaped underneath her feet as she kept on walking.

"Ally wait!" Marth shouted. He tried to get onto that path, but as soon as he placed his right foot down, a huge chunk of that middle path crumbled and broke away. Marth staggered back from this.

Ally sensed this and looked back, it soon stopped a couple inches away from where she stood. She sighed in relief from this before looking up to where everyone else was, Ally's golden teardrop pendent glowed radiantly seconds later.

"Come back Leader!" Shiki spoke. Ally blinked and looked over her shoulder to where the door was.

"Ally!" Chiharu said as she tried to follow her, but Travis held her back.

"Chi no! Let Ally continue on." Travis said.

"B-But..." Chiharu spoke.

"Trust me on this Chi! Ally's lighter than you, Karin, Rika and Shiki." Travis said.

"That's true." Ryuo spoke, nodding his head. "So true." He repeated.

"Ally weights around 90 to 100 pounds, and _that_is what I call 'Light as a Feather'." Keiichi said.

Ally calmly spun around and kept on walking as tiny pieces of the path below her crumbled and broke apart as they fell into the water below.

"I dunno about this guys..." Diggs spoke as he watched nervously. "What if the path breaks underneath her?" He asks.

"Tails is lighter than all of us, she'll be fine." Keiichi replied.

Ally then made it to the other side as she sighed and walked over to the door, the sound of wings flapping filled her ears as she stopped and looked around. She closed her eyes and didn't move an inch as her pendent glowed, she opened her eyes seconds later and looked above her to see Pit descending next to her.

"You might need back-up, just in case." Pit said to her, she blinked and nodded.

"Alright then." Ally said as she and Pit opened the door and entered in.

"Should we follow them?" Boyd asked.

"Nah, Ally can handle things on her own." Ryuo said. "I have seen her in solo combat before, she can take down an army of monsters both on her own and with her team." He spoke.

"And Pit can handle things own his own too." Ike said. "He'll be fine." Ike spoke.

Boyd blinked and watched the door close as he waited for those two to return.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-**Ally's Point of View**-

I took about five steps forward and stopped to look around. There wasn't much here; just a spiral stairway that led down to the water below.

The three presences were still in this room, but there was something odd about this room.

Down below was the ground, but there was water down below that probably goes up to our ankles.

I was puzzled by this as I headed down the spiral stairs, Pit soon followed behind as I stepped in the clear water. The water did reach up to my ankles.

"This is an odd place to put water in...yet why is it here?" Pit asked.

"I have no idea, I'm confused by this too." I replied as I placed my left hand on my head, close to where my temple was as I tried to sense oher auras. My magic slowly swirled around my left hand as I shook my head.

"I don't sense any other presences here besides the three that are in here." I said before moving my hand away and looking over to Pit.

"So you were speaking the truth." Pit said to me.

"I don't usually lie about auras, if it's bad, I'll let everyone know." I explained calmly. "But I can do more than just sense good or bad auras: I can see pieces of our future here and there, it just doesn't always happen everyday...I do have magic, but I use it sometimes, it depends on how bad the problem can be." I said.

"So you're the main tracker in the group, huh?" Pit asked.

"Huh?"

"What I meant is that since you can sense every living thing around you and plan ahead, that makes you the main target for what ever is coming or not." Pit explained.

"You could say that," I said to him. "I mainly do this because I don't want my friends to get hurt, that's pretty much the main reason why I jump into a fight first." I explained.

Pit didn't say much after that, he looked away and glanced in another direction.

"Anyway, do you know where those three presences are?" Pit asked.

"Straight ahead." I replied simply, we soon walked into a small hallway to see three male teens kicking the walls around them; they were tied up into a chair as they kicked harder and harder.

Two of the teens were dark skinned and the third was a little tanned, I blinked from this and grinned a little from this. I knew these three boys, they wanted to be part of the Freedom fighters before the team was cornered by the Heartless in the very beginning.

"Hey there Mitchell. Whatcha' doing?" I asked him.

Mitchell stopped and looked over to where Pit and I stood as the other two noticed this. Mitchell glanced at me for a second and frowned.

"What does it look like we're doin', we're trying to escape!" Mitchell shouted as he kicked the wall again. I sighed.

"Really? It looks like you three are having fun." I replied, teasing them. Pit sweated a little from this.

"Aw, shutup Tails! Help us out here!" Mitchell shouted as I shrugged, Pit and I soon un-tied them as they told us what happened.

[-**Meanwhile, in another world...**-]

"Do you think those two guys were telling us the truth?" spoke a teen with silver hair as another male teen nodded. This teen had spiky brown hair and wore black and white garments.

"I'm sure." Spoke the spiky haired teen.

"I don't know man, those two guys that told us that information looked very familiar in some way." Spoke the other teen as he leaned back against the chair and looked out the window.

"So, are we going to go and look for the group of fighters?" Spoke another as a teen girl arrived. She wore a short pink dress that went down and stopped above her knees, her long red hair hanged down to the middle of her back.(**A/Note: Ugh, I hate the color Pink!**)

"Of course we are, after all, since they allowed those purple creatures to take over Olympus Coliseum we can't let them take over another world." Spoke the brunette as he kept his hands on the steeing wheel in front of him.

"But do you know where they are? They could be anywhere." Spoke the girl.

"Who knows, but since that skinny guy left this necklace and this tracker behind...this could lead to us where they are." Spoke the brunette as he pointed to the tracking device next to him and took out an odd necklace piece that had a clear crystal wrapped around with two sterling silver bands that ran cross-wised over each other, a silver chain was wrapped around his wrist.

"What an odd necklace." Spoke the red-headed girl as the brunette put away the necklace and kept watching what was in front of him. He was driving a small ship that was heading North into the unknown.

Suddenly, the tracking device began to activate and had a location of where they were.

"We've got a location!" Spoke the silver-haired teen as the brunette pressed his two fingers on the tracking device, it soon showed an image of where the group was.

"They're they are! They are in that temple!" Spoke the girl as the brunette stepped on the gas and was already off to that world.

[**Meanwhile, back to our heroes...**]

[-**Ten mintues later...**-]

-**Pit's Point of View**-

"So you three were dragged in this temple by a black monster?" Ally asked them. Mitchell nodded.

"That's kinda funny." Ally said, I gave her a confused look. She noticed this and smiled sweetly.

"And how is our story funny?" Mitchell asked.

"Because nothing can out-run you or blade, 'cause you two are B-L-A-C-K! Black!" Ally replied with no problem.

I sweated even more from this.

'_Is she begging to be attacked by him?_' Spoke my mind.

"Just because Blade and I can run fast doesn't mean that we can out run everything!" Mitchell pointed out. Ally shrugged from this.

"Hey at least Josh, Pit and I are a little close to your speed level." Ally spoke.

"Umm, Ally..." I began.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave me out of this please?" I asked.

"Rapo? Oh sure." Ally said. I sighed in relief.

"Aren't you suppose to be an Angel?" Blade asked him.

"I am an Angel." I replied.

Mitchell lead the way up the stairs and opened the door as we arrived where the others were.

"See, Ally and Pit are just fine." Keiichi said.

"And Tails was right about her aura senses..." Ryuo said as Griel was impressed by this.

"Hey Josh!" Roach shouted as the other Josh (he was also tied up with Mitchell and Blade) waved back.

"Yo! Hold on, I'm going to make a path." Josh spoke as he took off his small navy blue backpack and took out a sterling silver Trident staff and held it up high, seconds later, the water down below was then brought up and swirled around us.

I was stunned by this, how can someone like josh here can bend water? Is Josh a mage too?

Josh pointed his trident staff at the ruined path before him as the water quickly responded and formed into a strong walkway. Mitchell and Blade walked onto that water way as it never gave under or gotten their clothes wet, Ally was a little cautious about this as she made her way through.

I soon followed closely behind her as Josh was the last person to walk across, he then snapped his fingers as the watered pathway broke away and fell down below.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Roach said to Josh who shrugged.

"It takes a lot of work to make water harden up on the outside, let alone concentrate." Josh replied.

"And you three must be Ally's friends?" Griel said to them. Mitchell, Blade and Josh nodded.

"I'm Mitchell, a friend of Tails." Mitchell spoke.

"I'm Blade." Blade said after Mitchell.

"And I'm Josh, a good friend to both Blade and Mitchell. Oh and Ally too." Josh said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." Griel said to them. "But I fear that our safety here is at risk." He said.

We all then told Mitchell, Blade and Josh what was happening on our journey. Shinon didn't mutter a word as Mitchell nodded, understanding our story.

-**Ally's Point of view**-

"So you guys are trying to stop them..." Blade recalled as Ike nodded.

"And we may be getting into something much deeper and more dangerous than what we expect." Titania said.

Blade crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fighting villains to save our world..." Blade began

"Let alone the fact that you guys are going all over to face many dangers and challenges..." Josh spoke.

"ROAD-TRIP!" Mitchell exclaimed with a grin on his sly face.

"Huh?" Everyone said out loud.

"Oh heck no!" I shouted. "You three cannot come with us, it's too dangerous! You guys might lose your lives from this journey." I explained.

"Come on Tails!" Blade said to me in a begging way. "We have to come with you! Besides, that dude said that this world was connected and he-" Before Blade could finish, Marth stopped him.

"Wait a second, who said that to you?" Marth asked.

"We couldn't tell much from that guy, he wore a long white jacket and had his hoodie cover his face..." Josh paused for a few seconds to swallow. "And, he says that he knows you Ally." Josh said.

I flinched from this.

"Did he say his name or anything else to you guys?" I asked.

"He didn't say his name..." Blade spoke. "But he told us this; Quote '_I found you Chi-sai. Didn't your father, Fujimoto, tell you to never leave your house when your suppose to be training to become a Shrine Maiden?_'." Blade recalled.

"Shrine Maiden?" Marth recalled.

"I'm not a Shrine Maiden yet, I'm still a Shrine priestess-in-training." I spoke as I glanced over to Blade who then continued.

"Quote '_Either way, you won't go far on this little traveling plan that you have in store. Plus, if I were you Chi-Sai, the creatures you call Heartless won't stop until the heart of this world is gone. They plan to take out every living thing, but they are after strong hearts...Your friends happen to have strong hearts, but you Chi-Sai, you are special. You are probably the bravest young lady I have ever met, let alone the fact that you are different from everyone else...Maybe that's the reason why the Heartless are after you and your friends. I help we meet again soon, you and your friends_.' Unquote." Blade finished.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"So we're being spied on, huh?" I said out loud.

"Looks like it, from Blade's message that is." Soren spoke.

"Scout?" Shiki asked.

"No thanks Shiki." Marth replied.

"Any ideas on what to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But we have to look around for this guy. Since this hooded man knows me, he's probably going to try and catch me when ever I'm alone or far away from you guys." I replied.

"We'll keep our guard up up just in case." Marth said.

"Thanks guys." I replied.

Griel soon headed onto the left pathway, suprisingly, nothing bad happened. We all soon followed after him as he opened the door and headed in, he left the door opened for us all as Blade closed the door behind him.

We were now in a huge room that had two more doors across from one another, but were on the second floor. An opened chest was seen up ahead as a set of stairs were seen, leading up to the second floor.

"Okay, now what?" Roach asked.

"Head up the stairs and head to one of the two doors, that's one way." Soren said.

"But that's a bit boring! We should find another way around." Keiichi said.

I rolled my eyes from this while shaking my head.

"So what's the other way?" Travis asked.

"Find Link, Zelda and Red and then get the hell out of here!" Fox shouted. "The more we stay in this place, those creatures will be all over our asses before we know it!" Fox pointed out.

"Fox is right, we cannot stay here." Marth said.

Falco took five steps forward and looked around, he glanced over to the opened chest before spinning around to face us.

"Well, at least we know that Link, Zelda and Red was here." Falco pointed out.

"But we never ran into them yet." Pit said.

I sensed three presences as I jumped up from this, but these new presences were not from here...and the fact that they just came out of no where. The three presences were up on the second floor.

I soon turned my attention to the second floor to my left, I stared up at it for a while before noticing silver hair. I quickly took out my sword and stood in my fighting stance (A/Note: Ally's fighting stance is almost like Aqua's in KH: Birth By Sleep).

Marth noticed this and turned to me.

"What's wrong Ally?" Marth asked.

"Come out! I can sense your presence up there!" I shouted. Nothing happened, seconds later, a male brunette peared over to see me.

"How did you know that we were here?" He asked me.

"I just told you, I can sense your presence. Along with the other two presences up there with you." I replied.

"Are you part of the Griel Mercenaries?" He asked. Ike was about to take a step forward but was stopped by Griel himself.

"And what if I am?" I said.

"Then I need you to come up here." He commanded.

"How about this," I said to him. "You and your two friends come down here and see for yourself, if you attack, I'll attack back." I told him.

"You can fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could probably beat you and your friends up there in a heartbeat." I admitted.

"Sounds reasonable, alright then." A teen girl's voice replied as she and her friends soon began to head over to the stairs. I still kept my sword out as they came down.

The brunette took a step forward and noticed my look, it was a mix between a determined look and a calm look. He sighed deeply before descending down to the first floor where I was.

Just as that happened, he charged forward and brought out an odd weapon and was ready to swing at me. However, I saw him coming and countered it, he was shocked from this as I used the blunt side of the blade and tossed him away from me as he skidd back a couple inches away from me.

"Told you I can fight." I told him as he glared at me before charging at me again. He swung his weapon at me again as I fought back.

End of chapter 9

Preview of chapter 10

Hauuau~ We encounter a small group that really packs a punch, but why is he fighting us? What is he talking about? What world? Primids attacking another world? This is too confusing! Can the Griel Mercenaries and the Freedom Fighters take this group on? Where is Pain and Panic? You'll fave to find out on chap.10: The Keyblade Masters. See you then!


	11. Chapter 10: The Keyblade Masters

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chap.10: The Keyblade Masters ~

[**... Previously on Midnight Serenade ...**]

_"Come out! I can sense your presence up there!" Ally shouted. Nothing happened, seconds later, a male brunette peered over to see her._

_"How did you know that we were here?" He asked her._

_"I just told you, I can sense your presence. Along with the other two presences up there with you." Ally replied._

_"Are you part of the Griel Mercenaries?" He asked. Ike was about to take a step forward but was stopped by Griel himself._

_"And what if I am?" Ally said._

_"Then I need you to come up here." He commanded._

_"How about this," She said to him. "You and your two friends come down here and see for yourself, if you attack, I'll attack back." Ally told him._

_"You can fight?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I could probably beat you and your friends up there in a heartbeat." Ally admitted._

_"Sounds reasonable, alright then." A teen girl's voice replied as she and her friends soon began to head over to the stairs. Ally still kept my sword out as they came down._

_The brunette took a step forward and noticed Ally's look, it was a mix between a determined look and a calm look. He sighed deeply before descending down to the first floor where she was._

_Just as that happened, he charged forward and brought out an odd weapon and was ready to swing at her. However, Ally saw him coming and countered it, he was shocked from this as she used the blunt side of her blade and tossed him away from her as he skid back a couple inches away._

_"Told you I can fight." Ally told him as he glared at her before charging at her again. He swung his weapon at Ally again as she fought back._

[**... And now, back to the Present ...**]

[Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Soundtrack - Yuki Kajiura - Slipstream]

-**KANG!**- (suppose to be the sound of two swords or blades clashing against one another)

That ear piercing sound filled my ears as my blade clashed against his odd weapon as we kept swinging our blades at one another.

-**KANG! KANG!**-

-**KACHANG!**-

"Get 'em Tails! Get 'em! Get 'em! Get 'em!" Ryuo shouted as he was getting too deep into this unwanted fight. Ryuo was bouncing off the walls as The Freedom Fighters sweat-dropped from this.

"Ryuo, you're getting _way_ into all this..." Rika said to him. "Maybe you should calm down from this." She spoke.

"Hell no! This is better than reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'!" Ryuo replied (**A/Note: I have read "To Kill A Mocking Bird", it's a good book really. I'm not saying that it's bad or anything so don't flame me for this please**).

"Hey that's a good book Ryuo! Don't think it's boring!" Karin said to him.

"Karin, he's not listening to us anymore..." Keiichi told her as she frowned from this.

"Kamui, do us all a favor after this fight is over and smack his boney head." Chiharu said to him, Kamui agreed with no problem.

"Will do, plus, I was going to do that anyway..." Kamui brought up as Keiichi and Travis chuckled from this.

"You know, I never did understand why you and Ryuo are rivals, even though you two are friends." Rika asked.

"This little rivalry we have between one another goes way back, Ally knows about this, but even she knows that this rivalry is stupid in every way." Kamui admitted.

"Speaking of Ally, we're missing out on her match." Travis said to everyone as they're attention turned to the fight.

-**KACHANG!**-

Our blades clashed into one another again as we then began to put our whole weight on our weapons, he was trying to push me away. But I was still holding on.

"Your pretty good with a sword." Spoke the male brunette as he leaned forward a little, causing me to lean back a little.

-**KRN!**-

"Thanks, same to you." I replied back to him.

he glanced over to the Griel Mercenaries and to the Freedom Fighters before looking back at me.

"So you are part of the Griel Mercenaries." He sneered.

"How do you know about The Griel Mercenaries? You three are not even from this world." I brought up.

"Neither are you." He replied.

[Music stops]

I gave him a confused look as we both broke apart from one another.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"From this tracking device I have, you're not from this world." He spoke as he began to walk over to me. I stabbed the edge of my sword in the earth next to me as I pointed my two index fingers at him, as soon as that happened, blue sparks of electricity jolted around my left arm and circled around my two fingers. The brunette stopped from this as more blue sparks jolted around my arm, some of the sparks jolted away from my arm and aimed at the ground.

"Whoa. Is that part of her Shrine Maiden magic?" Boyd asked Keiichi, who nodded.

"Ally and I are slight childhood friends, and she showed me around while she was in training." Keiichi spoke. "Fujimoto taught her how to use and enhance her magic, so Ally here knows when to use her magic." Keiichi explained.

"Which element does she use the most?" Marth asked.

"Mostly, electricity." Keiichi said.

"Ally's smarter than she looks, let alone being sly." Ryuo said, frowning a little from this. "One time she tricked me during Halloween, she said that she'll be coming right back and she never did. Later on that very day, she kept chasing me in a reaper costume." Ryuo said.

"I still hate you from that Halloween trip Tails!" Ryuo shouted to me, I ignored Ryuo's comment.

"Let me tell something to you," I said to him. "Even though I cannot remember everything from my past, I have lived here ever since I was seven. Ever since my father took care of me, he taught me how to enhance my magic and keep Mother Nature's beauty safe. DO NOT tell me that I'm not from here boy." I said.

The male brunette didn't say a word after that. I looked over to the silver-haired male.

"How do you three know about the Griel Mercenaries?" I asked him.

"Two guys told us, they gave us this tracking device that lead us straight to you." He replied.

"One of them also left an odd necklace behind." Spoke the red-headed girl as the brunette took out the necklace.

As soon as he did, I glanced over to it and recognized it.

"How are you able to hold onto it?" I asked him, lowering my arm as my magic went away.

"Huh?"

"That necklace...is called a Soul Keeper's Necklace." I told him.

"Soul keeper?" He recalled.

"It's a demon necklace." Pit said in simple words.

"Created by not only evil mages, but also by demons, probably created from Hades himself. If it falls into enemy hands, that necklace will bring back someone from the dead. If a mere human or sub-human holds it, it will allow a lonesoul to possess any living person. The only way for that possessed person to be turned back to normal is if someone takes that necklace off." Soren explained. Rolf took hold of Oscar's arm in fear.

"But if a Shrine priest or Maiden claims it, they won't be affected by it. They'll only receive wounds on their arms." Soren said.

All eyes were on me, I frowned from this.

"Either way, I have to hold onto it." I spoke as I walked over to him and extended my left hand to him. "Can I have it?" I asked him.

"Here. But are you sure about this?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure. Besides," I began. "If I do receive wounds on my arms, I probably won't feel it." I admitted.

He soon handed it to me. As soon as it landed on the palm of my left hand, it's dark magic activated.

-**PSHHT!**-

Everyone backed away from this as I didn't waste a second, I quickly wrapped it's silver long chain around my neck. A small piece of it's magic reached over to my left hand and shocked me, it left a small mark on my arm as it soon stopped and didn't react afterward.

"What the Hell was that?" Ryuo asked.

"It just reacted from Ally that's all." Keiichi replied.

"**!**" The spiky haired brunette looked over to me and asked: "You're Ally?".

"No my name is Sango. I'm kidding, why do you ask?" I asked him sarcastically. He got tense for a few seconds before letting his small muscles relax.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"Shoot."

"Did you ever encounter purple creatures?" He asked. I blinked and looked back in my memory; nothing purple came to me except the Shadow bugs.

"Were they small purple fuzz balls or walking creatures that had red opal shaped eyes and made gurgling noises?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Both." He replied.

"Yeah, they're called Primids. We all ran into-" Before I could finish, he swung his odd weapon at me as I dodged it in a heartbeat.

The girls shrieked from this.

[Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Soundtrack- 1 & 0 City]

"Myaa! Why are you attacking me? I didn't even finish my sentence!" I said to him as I kept dodging his violent swings, the odd thing about this was that he didn't even attack the others. He was only focused on me the whole time.

"So you guys did allow those things to invade a world I've known!" He shouted in rage as he kept swinging his weapon at me.

"Ally!" Rolf and Rika cried out in fear as I dodged every attack he did.

"Don't tempt me dude, I'm warning you." I began, but was ignored.

"Fire!" He shouted as he pointed his weapon at me and shot a fireball at me, I side stepped as soon as it came close to me.

"Quit dodging my attacks!" He shouted.

My teardrop pendent reacted as I showed a sly grin. "Don't blink." I said to him. He blinked anyway as everyone else tried not to, as soon as they blinked...

"Hey, where did she go?" the spiky brunette asked, looking around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three blue electric shock-waves dashed by as it shocked him a little. He jumped from this and staggered away, not realizing that he was walking into someone who was in the shadows.

"**SHADOW RAVE!**" Someone shouted as a huge wave of blue electricity circled around the brunette, it soon formed into a giant shadow ball as he was pulled deep within the shadow ball and was shocked around five to ten times.

"GAA-AAH!" He screamed in agony. Soon someone ran out of the shadows and climbed up to the top of the stairway, then soon jumped off and kept his left leg out and went straight through the giant shadow ball ... as if he was a single meteor.

"I warned you!" I shouted before landing on the ground. I soon lifted my right and swung it back as it reached up to my mid-back. As soon as that happened, a huge surge of light and electricity bursted out of the ground behind me and shot up ten feet and strikes the male brunette.

Just before he was pulled back down by gravity itself, I spun around to face him and held out my opened left hand. Suddenly, a huge shock-wave shot out and aimed directly at him. it was a mix between my actual light magic and electricity as he was engulfed by the blast.

"**I'M GONNA BUST YOU UP!**" I shouted to him as he was launched and crashed into the forest wall that was a mile away from me.

everyone was shocked from this, except the Freedom fighters (Mitchell, Blade, Roach, Diggs and Josh were in shock from this).

[Music stops]

"Whoa! Now that, was a show." Travis said.

"Dinner and a show! Haha!" Ryuo joked as the male brunette emerged from the rubble. He was badly injured from my sudden attack, he was all covered in dust and had bruises all over.

"Wait..." He began. "You're ... the leader ... of The Freedom Fighters?" He asked me.

"Yeah, don't underestimate those you face...you just might learn something or get beaten up by them." I said to him.

The male brunette was in shock.

"Oh God, y-you you're the famous fighting team who-"

"Now can you be quiet for just a few minutes? I can explain all this in a heart beat so you better listen." I spoke to him.

"The Freedom Fighters and the Griel Mercenaries are so not working with the Primids, we are only here to find friends and stop the villains from controlling this world and other worlds along with it! But as soon as we arrived here, the shadow creatures came and is getting in our way." I explained. He sat up straight seconds later.

"Shadow creatures? Did they have yellow eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you..." I stopped myself and realized something. I looked back to him and started again: "You know those creatures, don't you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Griel," I said, looking over to Griel who sighed deeply in silent. "I think the balance between the worlds around us has been disrupted." I said to him.

"Now we can't turn back from this, we have to stop this before it gets out of hand..." Griel said, the Griel Mercenaries nodded to his decision.

"Then we better hurry and find the others," I said to them. "Fox, Falco. Can you guys contact Captain Falcon and ask him to find the others?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we'll do that right now." Fox said as Falco pulled out a flat device and began to contact Captain Falcon. (**A/Note: An Ipad maybe?**)

"If I may..." Spoke the male brunette as we looked over to him, he soon got out of the rubble and began to dust himself. "First of all, I apologize for attacking you and pointing the finger at you guys." He began.

"You don't have to apologize." I said. He looked over to me.

"Y-your not going to attack me?" He stuttered.

"I'm not going to attack you." I said to him. "In fact, Rhys, can you heal him please?" I asked him.

"Sure thing." Rhys spoke as he then healed him.

"T-Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Rhy's replied before taking a couple steps back.

"Now what we're you saying about the Primids invading a world you knew?" I asked him.

"Those things invaded a world called Olympus Coliseum, it was a peaceful place until they arrived. They forced all those who lived there and took over that world, I don't even know if Olympus Coliseum exists anymore..." He said.

"That sounds terrible!" Chiharu spoke.

"That's not the only thing that's terrible," Falco said to us. "Captain Falcon doesn't seem to appear on this world, this also goes to the other smashers!" Falco said.

"They couldn't have left this world." Karin said.

"Unless if they were sent to the other worlds by force." Kamui spoke.

"The Villains! They could've done this!" Travis spoke.

I sensed two odd presences as I looked over my shoulder to see two teen boys who looked lost; they both wore slight torn shirts and pants, they're hair was a little messed up. One was skinny and blond and the other was brown haired and a little chunky(**A/Note: no offence**).

"Hello there, how did you guys get in here?" I asked them, being a little suspicious.

"Huh? Oh hi there." Spoke the skinny one. "I'm James and this is my friend Justin, we were just observing this place and we got lost by accident. Can you guys show us where the exit is?" James asked.

"Sure." Keiichi said as he walked over to them but was stopped by Ally who held out her left arm in front of him.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Keiichi asks.

"**. . .**" I didn't say a word after that. the spiked male brunette recognized the lost boys.

"HEY! You're the guys who gave us the false info!" He shouted.

"Huh - AAAH!" James and Justin shrieked from this. "Y-you! How did you get here before us you-" Justin spoke before his mouth was covered my James's hand.

"What my friend is trying to say is that:'It's a good thing you're here', haha." James said, breaking into a sweat.

"Why should we listen to you two? You gave us false info about these guys!" Spoke the red-headed girl.

Justin removed James's hand away from his mouth. "No we didn't." Justin said.

"You said that the Griel Mercenaries lead those purple creatures by a girl, that's not true!" She said to them.

"We were telling the truth the whole time!" Justin said.

"Oh really now?" I said to them.

"And you are?" Justin asked.

"My name is Ally Starheart, the leader of The Freedom Fighters and a member of The Griel Mercenaries." I said to them. My face then darkened a little as I then glared at them, Justin and James noticed one odd thing from me as they were scared by this.

"Since you two were sprouting lies about my allied friends, maybe you two should keep your mouths shut before I do it for you!" I said to them.

"GAAH!" They screamed.

"Ally stop it, those two didn't mean to." Ryuo said.

"Oh really now? Despite the fact that these two are demons in disguise." I pointed out. Everyone was shocked about this.

"Padu! They're demons?" Rika said.

"We're not demons." James spoke.

I glared at James and Justin who shrieked.

"I can sense your presence, Demons. That's the reason why I stopped Keiichi from getting near them." I said before grabbing their shirt collars.

"Let us go!" Justin shouted.

"Alright then," I replied to them as I gripped harder on their collared shirts, suddenly, my Shrine Priestess powers came back and emerged out of my hands and swirled around James and Justin.

"Oh no!" Justin cried out in fear before he was completely covered from my magic, James was already covered from it.

I showed a sly smile as my shrine magic faded away revealing two demons in my grasp.

A small blue skinny Demon on my left and a small chunky red demon on my right (**A/Note: Again, no offence.**).

"Whoa..." Roach said in awe.

"I hate Shrine Maidens." Spoke the red demon.

"Shrine Priestess." I restated to the two.

"Pain? Panic? Why are you two here?" Asked the male brunette.

"You know these two?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they work with Hades." He replied.

"Hades!" Pit recalled, clearly angry.

"Alright you two, you better tell us what the villains are up to or else!" I said to them.

"Or else what?" Pain dared to ask.

"Or else I'll murder you two and feed you guys to Cerberus!" I said in a threatening tone.

"Oh God no!" Pain cried.

"I don't wanna be Cerberus's chew toy!" Panic cried out.

"Then where are the villains!" I asked them, slightly shouting.

"They're in some Sub-Space Area!" Panic said while crying over not wanting to be a chew toy.

"Where are our other friends? I'm sure you guys did something about this!" I asked.

"You mean The other Smashers? The woman who had pale green skin and horns used her magic and sent them into different worlds." Pain spoke as we were in shock.

Why would that lady do that anyway? How does she know about the other Smashers?

That then got me thinking, the evil smashers ... They hated the good smashers ... So they teamed up with other villains to plan revenge. I breathed in slowly to try and bring it all in, but since this was a big deal for Ike, Roy and Marth, I had to do something about this.

"Haha! Why the long faces people? I'm sure your friends won't live for that long." Pain said.

"**How dare you!**" I shouted at Pain and Panic in anger. As soon as I said that, my magic arrived and shocked the two imps.

"**GAA-AAH!**" The two imps shouted in agony.

"We have been looking for the smashers for the last five days, and you're telling us that that some woman sent them to other worlds. Although you two may be happy, the rest of us are not." I began as small, blue electric sparks sparked over and landed over and around the two imps. the grip on my hands tightened up as Pain and Panic scrambled in agony and tried to get out of my grasp.

"Ally? ... Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"Uh-oh, she's going savage on them." Ryuo said.

"Savage? You mean she's going to implode on the two imps?" Marth said as Ryuo nodded.

"You, Roy and Ike wanted to find Link and the others..." Keiichi began. "But we all find out that the evil smashers and the other villains have planned revenge on the good smashers and sent them to other worlds." Keiichi said as he and the others looked over to where Ally was.

"You two will tell us which world they are in, do you understand me?" I asked them as they were crying in pain...again.

"**Grrr. HEY IF YOU TWO KEEP CRYING I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECKS!**" I shouted in a threatening voice as the two imps shut their mouths after that.

"**Now t****ell us!**" I said to them.

"Okay, okay! All 31 smashers are in twelve groups of three." Pain said. (**A/Note: I counted all the smashers along with the melee characters, but I didn't count the evil ones...R.O.B wasn't counted as an evil smasher. I also didn't count Ike, Roy, Marth, Fox, Falco, Link, Zelda, Pokemon Trainer and Pit.**)

"Twelve groups!" Mitchell recalled in shock. "Holy crap! This is going to take a whole year to find them all!" Mitchell spoke.

They then told us where they were:

"One group is in a strange place where what is right is wrong and what is wrong is right."

"Another is in a place full of nightmare, where one event happens everyday and will never end."

"One is within a monstrous being, which was once a story."

"One is within the heavens, up in the stars in a world where you'll never grow up."

"A world where the heat is barbaric and cold by night, a place where a ruler stands with a young princess."

"Upon an odd ship that sails across the depths of space."

"A place that once was a young prince's home but now belongs to a beast who lives alone."

"A Dark kingdom where a princess lies waiting for her love."

"A forest where an old fairytale was told, but is remembered from those who were heard it's tale."

"A tournament where heroes come and go."

"In a castle of dreams and Wishes."

They then stopped there. Took almost everyone a second to realize that they weren't saying anything else.

"Is that all of the places?" Travis said.

"No, one more place." Ike replied.

"Well? What's the last place?" Chiharu asked them.

"**. . .**" Pain and Panic looked at one another and grinned a little. They then looked back at us and said: "A place shrouded in darkness ... A world where a ruler once controlled every corner of it ... But now, all that will changed." Pain said.

We all glared at them as I sighed out deeply and shocked them again.

"**GAAAAHHH!**" They screamed in pain as I then stopped and dropped them.

"I did that on purpose," I said in annoyance as I looked down at them; the two imps were fried, they're red and blue skins were black and crispy. "I hope we don't run into you two again during all this, and since you told us what sounded like a riddle, this will take us a while to crack it." I said to them.

Pain and panic stared at me as they blinked.

"Scram you two." I told them.

They didn't move an inch and had a confused look on their faces.

"**I SAID SCRAM!**" I shouted as they jumped and scrambled away from us and out of the temple.

[Yuki Kajiura / Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Soundtrack - I talk to the rain]

"You let them go? I thought you were going to kill them?" Shinon asked me.

"I let them go for now, that was a warning anyway." I replied to him as I looked over to the others. "If we run into them again, then I'll kill them." I said.

"That sounds wonderful Tails." Keiichi spoke with a sarcastic tone. "But did anyone here note down that riddle thing those two imps were talking about?" Keiichi asked.

"Were we suppose to?" Diggs asked.

"Yes bone-head, we need to in order to remember." Ryuo replied. Diggs glared at him seconds later.

"I wrote everything down from those two demons." Someone spoke as Roy looked around.

"Show yourself!" Roy shouted.

Soon someone from the second floor came down the wooden stairs. He wore a blue shirt that had Raccoon Mario on it hitting a block and a mushroom came out. Black jeans and white sketcher shoes.

"Who are you?" Roy asked him.

"A friend. I'm Dimentio, I got stuck in a room not too long ago and finally found a way out." Dimentio replied.

"Oh you were stuck? I seriously apologise for not going to get you out, we had to deal with two demons here." I said to him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, It's okay really. But at least I got him out too." Dimentio said pointing over to the stairs as another person came down.

That someone happened to be . . .

"Red!" Pit exclaimed as Red looked over to us and smiled.

"Guys, you're here!" Red said to them.

"At least you weren't casted away to another world." Marth said.

"Hey, is Link and Zelda here?" Roy asked Red.

"yeah, they're still here. They said they were going to come back to get me, but they never did and Dimentio came in afterwards from a hole in the roof." Red explained.

"So they didn't come back?" I asked him.

"Not yet." Red replied.

"So they're still here?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. At least I think so." Red replied as we then continued on through the Forest temple. Dimentio soon followed as he decided to join along. Soon the silver-haired teen, the spiked brunette and the head-haired girl followed.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

I looked up at the boss door as everyone else soon walked over to me, I looked back to them as Pit stood next to me.

The thought of what Luke had said to Keiichi and I came back to me.

"_Those creatures are after something every living thing has, not just you Sakura._"

"_Never lose hope, even if everything goes wrong. Keep your hearts high and fight them off, help is on the way from another world._"

"_Everything you thought you knew is about to change..._"

"Ally," Pit said to me as I jumped a little and looked over to him. "Are you okay, you look lost..." Pit asked.

I breathed in and shook my head. "I'm alright, just a little tired." I replied to him.

"Maybe you should get some rest, we've been at this for a couple hours now." Pit brought up.

"Thanks Pit, but we need to find-" Before I could finish my sentence, the sound of something crash within the boss room was heard. I jumped and took hold of Pit who calmed me down.

"What the Hell was that?" Ryuo shouted before noticing Pit and I. "And what's going on with you two?" He asked.

"I got scared Ryuo, loud noises make me jump." I said to him as Pit and I let go of one another.

"Uh-huh, and I'm a Unicorn!" Ryuo sarcastically replied back as Kamui rolled his eyes.

"Wow Ryuo, I never knew you would come out of the closet and say that." Kamui joked. I chuckled from this as Ryuo argued back to him.

"I'M NOT-" Ryuo was cut off by Kamui.

"I'm just kidding man, plus, you already know that Tails jumps from any loud noise." Kamui spoke.

Griel and everyone else soon pushed open the enormous door and charged straight through, we arrived in the massive room to see two familiar people who glared at the massive dead creature.

"Link! Princess Zelda!" Roy called out as the two looked over to us.

"Hey! You guys finally came to get us!" Link said to us.

"Well, we were just getting ready to leave and get Red." Princess Zelda said.

"You don't have to get him, Dimentio here got Red out of that room he was in." I said to them as Dimentio chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that was kind of you." Zelda said to us.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"And you must be?" Link asked me.

"Ally Starheart, the leader of The Freedom Fighters." I said to him as the members of the Freedom Fighters cheered.

"We're also friends with Ike and the Griel Mercenaries." Travis spoke.

"That's good enough for me." Link said before noticing three unknown people next to me. "And you three are?" He asked them.

"I'm Sora." He spoke as he took hold of his odd weapon and kept it over his shoulder.

"I'm Riku." Spoke the silver haired teen.

"And I'm Kairi." Said the red-headed teen.

"Odd names but I guess that'll do." Link said, shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed deeply to myself, finally knowing their names. We soon found an exit and headed back to the small town of Celes, Griel had an idea and asked Fox and Falco to get Ranulf and Tibarn from the cat and bird tribe. They nodded and took their skips. Fox told us that it will take them a while until tomorrow morning before he and Falco left.

Night soon arrived and we rented a couple inns. We all said our good nights before heading into our single rooms, I placed my backpack down next to my bed and crashed onto my bed. I didn't fee like changing into my night clothes, I yawned and tried to stay awake. But as soon as my head landed on my pillow, my eyes began to close on it's own as I fell asleep.

End of Chapter 10

Preview of Chapter 11:

Mnyaa~ While we all wait for Fox and Falco's return with the Laguz, we all get ready for our journey. But as this happens, we encounter a cloaked man ... And he knows Ally! Will Fox, Falco and a couple Laguz come back in time? You'll have to find out on Chapter 11: Shadow of The Day. Later!

* * *

I deeply apologise for not posting this chapter up sooner. My little bro took over the computer for almost half a week, not only that, snow came in a couple days back and I was out of school for three days, it began on Wednesday through Friday this week. So yeah, I was able to fix this chapter up a little.

I'll post up the next one soon, and I promise you that it won't be this long.

If you can guess the worlds on the riddle, which I tried really and it sucked, you get a cookie.

Plz review

P.S. I believe there are 41 Smashers (include the melee characters too) and since I didn't count Roy, Marth, Ike, Fox, Falco, Link, Zelda, Red (Pokemon Trainer) Pit and the evil smashers ... that made me go down to 31 smashers. If it was suppose to be less than that, plz let me know.


	12. Chapter 11: Shadow of The Day

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

This story will be in 1st and 3rd point of view.

* * *

Chap.11: Shadow of The Day ~

[**Shrek 2 Soundtrack - Need Some Sleep (band by Eels)**]

I woke up in the middle of the night as I slowly sat up. I rubbed my eyes a little as I got out of bed and looked out the small window.

'_I wonder if this journey will change our lives after this day..._' Spoke my mind as I stretched my arms and legs and kept looking out the window.

'_Maybe this whole thing will change everything, instead of having four separate teams ... this journey will turn us all into one big family._' Spoke my mind.

With that in mind, I frowned a little from that and shook my head.

'_No ... I don't think that could happen ... I mean it could, but it might happen in the very end._' My mind said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nyauu?" I muttered as I sensed a familiar presence not too far away from my view. I hid in the shadows and peaked out the window to see Ike walking alone; It looked like he was lost as he walked over to a tree stump and sat upon it, he then looked up to the night sky and didn't move after that.

I blinked twice and quickly scrambled to my backpack and pulled out a clean pair of clothes. I changed out of my cute cosplay clothes and into my shrine clothes.

A clean white sleeveless shirt that hanged down and stopped below my ribcage, even though my midriff was showing along with my Crescent moon tattoo around it, I didn't mind. White slip-on sleeves hanged down and stopped at my wrists. I slipped on my blue short shorts underneath my teal blue shirt that stopped below my knees. I slipped on my white flat shoes and fixed my hair before heading out the door and outside.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

I opened the front door and closed it behind me as I walked in the shadows, I sensed Ike's presence not too far away as I then made my way out of the shadows.

Ike saw me coming in the corner of his eye.

"Ally? What are you doing up?" Ike asked me.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied as I stood a few inches away from him and sat on my legs again. "And I sensed your presence as soon as I woke up." I brought up.

"Sorry." Ike spoke.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I said to him. "Plus, I can't believe that we're going to see other worlds tomorrow. I can't wait." I said to him in an excited and tired voice.

"I'm not sure about this," Ike began. "What if we can't come back here? What if we all get separated and never find a way back?" Ike asked me.

I paused from this.

"Even if we go though many places...or worlds, how are we going to get back to our world afterward?" Ike asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." I replied. "But if this is the only way to get all the smashers back, then we should do whatever it takes to get them all back." I said to him.

Ike blinked and nodded seconds later.

"That's true. We have to get everyone else back." Ike said. He then remembered something before looking over to me. "Do you think what those two demons said are true? I mean, I don't ... but do you?" He asked.

"**. . .**" I blinked and sighed. "I don't know, they sounded like they were lying ... but, for some odd reason, I kinda believe them." I said.

"Huh?"

"I think that riddle, or whatever it could've been, is true ... But maybe they're sending us in a different direction or something. But either way, half of what they said could be true..." I said to him.

"I agree with you. Since those places might be true, they might be sending us in a different direction." Ike spoke.

I blinked and looked up to the sky. "Even though I'm excited about all this, I'm a bit nervous." I said to him.

"You'll be fine, everything will be just fine." Ike replied, trying to comfort me.

I smiled. "Thanks Ike." I said to him. He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed before standing up.

"Alright," Ike began as I looked up to him. "Come on, we better get some sleep." He said to me as he reached out his hand to me.

I looked at it before nervously placing my hand in his, he helped me up and let go of my hand afterward.

"Well, I guess I'd better go." I said to him. He nodded.

"Same here." Ike said as he stayed quiet for a while. I blinked and glanced down at the ground.

"I take it that you don't usually talk much huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But I guess that'll change after today huh?" Ike said as I nodded.

I coughed lightly before changing the subject. "Well, Goodnight then." I began before opening my inn door.

"Night." Ike replies before opening his inn door. We both closed our doors at the same time as I mainly walked over to my bed and fell asleep in my Shrine clothes.

[**Song fades away**]

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

The sun was already raising as everyone was already awake and was packing up before we head off to see other worlds. We all headed back to the base as everyone was bringing in small wooden boxes, The Freedom Fighters only had their backpacks over their arms.

"I stillneed a new bag!" Diggs complained (to the readers).

"We heard you man, we heard you." Mitchell spoke as he shook his head and continued on carrying a small wooden box over to a large familiar ship.

"Is this the last box?" Sora asked as Mitchell nodded.

"Yeah man." He replied. Sora took the box and placed on top of one of three small stack and strapped them tightly to four rectangular metal hooks in the ship.

"Alright, that's the last one." Sora said to Riku who finished adding the tracking device beside the steering wheel. Ally fixed the tracking device to make it search for the other Smashers instead of them before Riku screwed it next to the steering wheel.

"Everything on the Gummi Ship is charged up and is ready to fly." Riku shouted from within, his voice echoed through out the ship.

"Everybody ready to go?" Kairi asked as all. The Freedom Fighters cheered 'yes', A few Griel Mercenaries cheered.

Griel wanted everyone to come along, I wanted every freedom fighter to join along too. Rolf was nervous about this but was comforted by his brothers, Mist was nervous about this too, but she breathed in and became brave after that.

I pulled out my black Ipad and lightly pressed my left index finger on the screen as I faced the Mercenary Base, Ryuo noticed this and tried to see what I was doing but was pushed away roughly by her.

"What are you doing Ally?" Keiichi asked me.

The scanning was almost done as I looked over to Keiichi. "Just fixing something, that's all." I said to him.

Three seconds later, a red beam aimed at the base and scanned every inch of the base. Diggs freaked out from this as he too was in the area. two seconds later, the beam faded away.

"Done." I said out loud before putting my Ipad away.

Silence filled the air...

"What did you just do to the Base?" Roy asked.

"I just scanned it, just in case something bad happens to it." I said.

"Oh really?" Keiichi spoke as he continued. "Let me look check to see if any enemies are around." He said before spinning around once. "Uhh, nope! No one's around." He spoke. I shook my head and walked away and over to Sora.

"Hey Sora, start up the engine please." I said to him, he nodded and turned back to the Gummi Ship and headed inside.

I was walking normally, which is a little slow, over to the ship as everyone else followed. I breathed in and out normally as I blinked twice and kept looking on ahead...

'_Everything you thought you knew, is about to change..._' Luke's voice echoed in my head.

That comment he told Keiichi and I nagged me so much, I couldn't think of anything else other than that.

A small place then began to grow within me ...

An emptiness began to grow slowly within the darkest parts of my heart...

[**Nightmare Before Christmas - Jack's Lament (Only a piece of the song, I promise I'll add this song later on)**]

_**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones.**_

_**An emptiness began to grow.**_

_**There's something out there, far from my home**_

_**A longing that I've never known.**_

A familiar lonely feeling began to come back to me, I breathed in and held back those emotions.

'_I don't want to re-live with these feelings again..._' Spoke my mind as I blinked and sighed deeply. '_Luke is gone, and there's no way he can come back._' Spoke my mind again.

While I was lost in my thoughts...

Ignoring everything around me...

A dark presence pierced through me, causing my train of thoughts to skid to a blinding halt. I gasped loudly as if I needed air, everyone looked over to me and knew exactly what was wrong.

Riku and kairi gave me confused looks.

"Having problems breathing?" Riku asked.

"No man," Travis said. "Ally has a sixth sense, she can sense good and enemy presences/auras." Travis spoke.

"Enemy approaches!" Shiki shouted as everyone quickly took out their weapons and looked about.

Multiple dark presences headed straight toward us.

"And there are more coming this way!" I shouted.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Griel shouted after as Kairi immediately ran inside the Gummi Ship.

"Sora! The Heartless are here!" She said to him.

"Why now?" Sora asked as he called forth his keyblade and charged outside. He then stopped and looked over to Kairi.

"Stay here, I promise they won't get anywhere near you." Sora said to her. She nodded as she watched him leave.

[ -**Meanwhile, in a hidden area...**- ]

"Are you sure that the Gallia's and the Phoenicis are coming?" Fox asked as he scouted around with a set of binoculars. He saw nothing in the distance...

"Positive, Ranulf and Tibarn said that they would be here. After all, since we brought up Ike and the Griel Mercenaries, they agreed to speak with us here." Falco replied as he calmly waited for them.

Fox sighed in annoyance as he scouted around once more.

Seconds later, a couple large hawks flew over them as a few large colored cats charged over to them.

"They're here." Falco spoke as Fox put down his binoculars and looked over to see them coming.

"Do you know what to say to them?" Fox asked. "A couple of messed up words, and everyone will be screwed." Fox said to him.

"Re-lax, will you? Everything will be just fine, I'm friends with Tibarn, you're friends with Ranulf..." Falco spoke as he continued. "If we mess up anywhere, they won't be offended by us. They'll understand what we're trying to say." Falco said to him.

Fox sighed and shook his head. "I'm still unsure about all we be doingthe right thing?" Fox asked.

"Dunno, but let's just hope that nothing bad is happening to the others." Falco said as Ranulf and Tibarn changed out of their animal forms and into human forms as they approached.

"Alright, what's happening to our allies?" Tibarn asks.

"Nothing much my good friend," Falco says to him, acting calm. "Have you guys noticed that those shadow creatures are now inching closer to the villages and closer to your territories?" Falco asked them.

Ranulf crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"To me they're like savages," Ranulf began. "I have seen what those things can do; they strive for hearts, leave the bodies their and look for more hearts to steal." Ranulf said.

"And the bodies fade away from existence, sounds like something arrived in this world when we weren't looking." Tibarn said.

"We should get rid of these pests immediately!" Reyson spoke, but was stopped by Fox.

"You can't, once you get rid of a small pack of them, hundreds more will swarm in. Maybe even thousands!" Fox said.

"Does Ike and the Griel Mercenaries know about this?" Tibarn asked. The two nodded.

"Yes, and they're at their base getting ready to go." Fox said.

"Go? Go where?" Ranulf asked.

"Here, we'll explain everything that has happened." Falco spoke as they told them everything.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-**BAT!**-

"**Kriiii!**"

"There's too many of them!" Keiichi shouted before swinging his baseball bat at another heartless as it flew over to Sora and riku who quickly attacked it.

"Any ideas Tails?" Ryuo shouted over to me, I slashed a heartless in two before kicking away another that lunged at me.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" I shouted back as I turned back and stabbed at a Neoshadow through it's chest.

"**ALLY NOW!**" Travis shouted back before batting a heartless multiple times as if he was murdering someone, the heartless faded away as he aimed at another heartless being and attacked it.

I took out something in my backpack and aimed it at a Soldier heartless to my left and stabbed my sword at a Deserter to my right.

-**BANG!**-

That sound echoed throughout the whole area as the Soldier sprawled back in agony and faded away in an instant. The Deserter faded away after I slashed my sword out of it's chest.

"Fine then!" I retorted back as I tried to think of something.

"Ally, since when did you get a gun?" Karin asked before smacking a soldier on it's armored head with her nightstick, it spazzed out for a second before falling over and tried to stop the throbbing pain.

"Dude, I'm Shrine Maiden in training, what do you expect!" I replied back as an idea came to me.

"Ryuo use that one move I like!" I shouted to him.

"Alright." Ryuo spoke as he slashed away five heartless creatures.

As the heartless faded away, he swung like crazy as many more heartless were slashed away; some were slashed on their faces and their stomachs.

He then lifted up his massive dragon sword that had black blood, looked almost like Ink to everyone's view...but no scent lingered from it.

A light blue aura glowed over Ryuo's Dragon sword.

"**Kai-Ryu-Ha![Sea-Dragon-Wave]**" Ryuo shouted before slamming it down upon the Earth, sending shock-waves into the massive Heartless pack.

"Booyah!" Ryuo cheered as he threw his left fist in the air.

Soon more arrived and took over the faded heartless's place.

"Keiichi! Travis! Now!" I shouted before shooting at a Red Nocturne that was about to release a fire ball at Ike who was unaware of it.

[**Endless Frontier EXCEED - Dance It Out(Hyper Remix)**]

"**Charge!**" Keiichi shouted at the top of his lungs as he and Travis swung their baseball bats like crazy; they spun about three times as they hit almost every heartless in the pack.

"Go, go! Hauu-au!~" I cheered before unknowingly smacking away a soldier heartless with my left arm, it landed on it's back as I looked back at it with a puzzled look.

They then had their backs against one another as they swung in front of each other and batted away two Neoshadows, three soldiers and five Deserters.

The two then took three steps forward and jabbed many more of them before doing a backflip and held up their bats high above them. Soon, their bats glowed a green aura.

"Shock-wave inferno!" Travis and Keiichi shouted as Keiichi slammed his bat onto the Earth, causing three single waves to jolt into the crowd of heartless. Travis jumped over keiichi and threw his bat to the pack as if it was a boomerang.

-**SLSS!**-

About twenty heartless, including the Deserters, soldiers and Neoshadows, were caught in the wave and about seven more were hit by Travis boomerang bat.

His bat soon came back to him as Travis grabbed it.

[**Song fades away**]

"Alright!" I cheered as Keiichi and Travis high fived each other before looking over to Ryuo who gave them a thumbs up.

"Are they're anymore coming?" Karin asks me as I Looked around. There was no sign of them.

"Nope. They're gone for-" I stopped myself as soon as I sensed another presence not too far away.

"Never mind, there's one more left. And this one is strong." I said to the others as they were prepared for what was to come.

Soon a white cloaked man soon emerged high above a tall tree, he was sitting on a strong tree branch that was able to hold up his weight. His face was hidden as a light wind breezed behind.

"That's him!" Blade shouted, pointing his index finger at the man. "He's the one who knows you Ally!" Blade recalled as I stood my ground and looked up to him.

"How do you know me?" I asked him.

The cloaked man chuckled and smiled at me.

"It's good to see you again, Chise." The cloaked man said to me.

"**. . .**" I didn't say a word to him, his smiled faded away as he noticed my puzzled expression.

"It seems you don't remember me, huh Chise?" He spoke.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted a little. "Now answer my question!" I said.

"Answer mine first." He said.

"No, I don't remember you! If you were a friend to my father then I'm sorry for not remembering you. My memory is already bad enough as it is, so don't push it!" I replied to him.

He sighed deeply.

"Does my voice bring back something from that hazy memory you hold?" He asks.

I didn't want to to look back in my memories right now, so I quickly shook my head to him.

"No, I'm sorry." I said to him.

"Dude, quit asking her stupid questions." Roy stepped in as he walked over and stood by me. "Ally doesn't remember much from her past." Roy said.

"Heh. So how does an arrogant red-head know about Chise's past?" He asks.

Roy took a step forward but was held back by Ally.

"Care to repeat that again old man!" Roy threatened as he was ready to strike the man at any moment.

"Roy, keep your temper under control please!" I told him as he wanted to argue back, but he remembered what she did to Sora who didn't believe that she was going to beat him. He held his rage back and placed his sword back into its scabbard.

The man soon stood up and jumped down, he landed on his feet and kept his hoodie over his face as he stood straight up and looked over to Roy and I.

"Then maybe I should reveal my identity to you, Chise." The man said as he slowly pushed back the hoodie to reveal his face.

I was puzzled, no memory of him came to me.

But then I noticed his eyes...

No...

His left eye...

It was a light grey-ish color and his other eye was a light blue color.

Roy noticed his left eye and slightly covered his own left eye as a cold chill went down his spine.

As soon as I noticed this, a massive surge of pressure ignited on the right side of my head. Then another pressure point ignited on my left eye, it felt like someone stabbed my eye with a knife. I jolted up and coverd my eye with my left hand, I staggered back in pain as Roy took notice of this.

"Ally!" He shouted. I took a couple steps back before falling back onto my butt. I leaned forward a little as Rika came over and took hold of my right arm.

"Ally, are you okay? Ally?" Rika asked. I didn't respond, my eyes were shut as a piece of the haze went away and a memory came to me...

-_**Memory #1**_-

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" A thin man shouted from afar as a small image of Ally as a nine-year old was running away from him. This man wore a plain grey jacket, black pants and white sneakers. He looked like a thief, let alone the fact that he wore sun-glasses even through the sun was hiding behind an enormous cloud.

Why he was wearing sun-glasses on a slight cloudy day? Who knows...

Nine-year old image of Ally wore a plain white sleeve shirt underneath a tank top dress that ran down to her knees and wore navy blue capris.

She carried a book, that almost looked like a Twilight book (Which wasn't), in her arms as she glared back behind her.

"Get lost! I paid this book with my own money!" The image (Which will now say "**I**") shouted back as three more guys appeared behind the man.

"So what!" Retorted the man.

"We've been lookin' for that book for many years! And as soon as we set our eyes upon it, you picked it up and bought it after you read the info on the back." Spoke another man.

"So hand it over to us and we might not kill you for this!" Shouted the third man as they inched closer and closer.

'_Why do they want this book? It's really nothing much but about the Laguz here and the possibility of other worlds out there besides this one._' Spoke my mind as I glanced forward to see many objects in the way, which was mostly tables filled with baskets full of food and stacks of barrels that left a small gate way below.

'_Dad has been looking for this book for a long time, and I've finally found it!_' Spoke my mind again as I neared closer to a table full of stacked boxes.

"I'm giving this to my Dad!" I shouted as I ran underneath a table with boxes as the first man crashed into the boxes.

The second man soon caught up as I went underneath another table, he ran around the table and didn't expect to see a small stack of boxes at his feet.

He ran into it and fell flat on his face.

I smiled from this and looked forward seeing no one, but as soon as I turned on the corner...

"GOT YOU NOW!" Shouted the third man as he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up high above the ground. I couldn't allow air through my mouth or nose as I struggled in his grasp.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK! **NOW!**" He shouted, never losing the grip.

"N-No!" I managed to reply back as I closed my eyes afterwards, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the grip on my throat loosened seconds later as I fell to the ground, I opened my eyes to see that man on the ground and a tall thin man who wore a long white cloak looking down at him, his hoodie fell back as he didn't notice this.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked him as he only smiled at me. He had short black hair and his left eye was blue, the other was light grey.

"Jeff, did you get-" The second man and first man soon saw this and looked over to the cloaked man. "What the? Who the Hell are you!" Shouted the second man.

"Never mind that, get the girl!" Shouted the first man as the second man quickly acted and ran over to me.

Just as he ran past the man who saved me, he grabbed the thief's wrist and tossed him away with unbelievable strength as if the thief was a rag-doll.

The thief flew over to a small shop filled with food, I looked over to my savior's arms and noticed that they were not bulky, they looked like a normal man's arms.

He then walked over to me and scooped me up swiftly. "Hang on." He said as I did so, he then ran faster than any one and was far away from the gang of thieves.

We stood on top of a building that was about five to seven feet high up, he set me down as my arms were numb from holding onto the book and keeping it in a closed position.

"They won't find us for now." He said to me as I blinked and looked away from his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said to me.

". . . Thanks for saving me back there." I said at last to him.

"Your welcome." He replies. He slightly covers his right eye as I tried very hard not to look at it.

"I'm not blind, so it's okay to look." He says to me.

"Why is your right eye like that? I mean, how did it change from its original color to that?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure really, after I used my magic, my right eye was in pain." He said.

"You have magic?" I asked.

"Yes. You do too." He replies.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can tell from my magic, I can see everyone's aura. Including yours." He explained. "Quite an aura you have though, it's growing stronger every time you use your magic." He says.

"To be honest, I'm training to be a Shrine Maiden." I said to him. "I'm in Training right now, so it'll take a while for me to make my magic stronger." I brought up.

"I wish you good luck with that." He replies.

I blinked twice and thought of something before looking back up to him.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" He asks.

"Can you ... teach me how to fight please?" I asked. He smiled again and nodded.

"I will do so. What is your name?" He asks me.

"Ally." I spoke.

"My name..." He began as the memory began to fade away. "Is Seishiro." His voice echoed as the memory was gone and my first memory arrived.

(**A/Note: Not Seishiro From X or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, this Seishiro is different, and yes I sightly used one of Syaoran's Memories from the Manga. But anyway, this Seishiro will be different ...You'll see why in just a second.**)

-**End of Memory #1**-

I gasped from this as I quickly sat up, my eyes snapped open after that. Almost everyone jumped from this.

"Seishiro!" I said out loud as the cloaked man smiled before pushing his hoodie back, revealing the same short black hair he had long ago.

"It seems the haze is beginning to clear up now, huh Chise?" Seishiro asked as I was puzzled.

Where did he go after we met? Why was he in my hometown back then when I was so young?

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Almost there!" Falco said to himself as he, Fox and the two Laguz Tribes weren't far behind as they were heading back to the Base.

"_How much further?_" Fox asked from Falco's speaker piece.

Falco sighed and replied back: "Just a little more longer."

"_You said that thirty minutes ago!_"

"You'll survive, man! Plus, I can see the base right now!" Falco said as he pointed up ahead to see the Mercenary Base and everyone else...

Falco then noticed someone that wasn't part of the group ...

Seishiro.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"What are you doing here? I thought you went somewhere?" I asked Seishiro as he frowned a little.

"I did." He began. "But I came back in search for something..." Seishiro said. He looked over to Kamui and Karin, they saw this and glared back.

"Well, what ever it is, it better not be joining the Villains!" I spoke.

Seishiro's attention soon turned to me.

"Oh? You seem tense about that." Seishiro said.

"They took away my friends and tossed them into different worlds, and we're planning to get them back." I explained.

Seishiro cocked his head to the side a little as he smiled.

"That sounds courageous of you Chise, but they don't seem to be your friends." Seishiro spoke. I looked away a little from that. He knew that the other smashers that were snatched away didn't know me yet.

"They may not know me," I began as I continued. "But they know Ike, after all, if Ike says that I'm his friend, then the others will tag along." I pointed out.

"Good point." Ryuo whispered out loud as I smiled to him.

"Well now, it seems that this journey of yours will be a bit challenging to you all." Seishiro said.

"Huh?" I howled puzzlingly.

Seishiro looked over to the Freedom Fighters, The Griel Mercenaries, the Smashers and Sora, Riku and Kairi (Who came out of the Gummi Ship after the Heartless were gone).

"I wish you and your friends here a safe trip on finding your other friends." Seishiro said as he noticed other people heading this way.

He took a couple steps back and turned away, his back faced us as he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Link!" Falco shouted as he, Fox and the two Laguz Tribes skid to a halt before us, the tribes soon turned to their human forms and looked over to Seishiro in suspicion.

"You guys came back just in time." Link said as Fox took a step forward and looked up to Seishiro.

"And who's this guy?" Fox asked, crossing his arms and giving Seishiro a suspicious look.

"This is Seishiro, an old friend of mine who taught me how to fight." I replied.

"WHAT!" Keiichi exclaimed. I looked back to him and had a confused look.

"I thought Fujimoto taught you how to fight!" Keiichi asked.

"No, I said that my dad taught me how to be a Shrine Maiden. Seishiro taught me how to fight, but don't tell my dad." I said to him.

Ryuo shook his head at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe he should stay a while and travel with us." Sora spoke.

"No thanks," Seishiro spoke as everyone looked over to him. "I would love to tag along, but what I am searching for is else where." Seishiro said as he walked on over to the north and kept going straight.

"I hope what ever you're looking for won't be too far away." I said to him.

"And I hope your journey will be a safe one." He replied as he kept on walking.

But he then stopped.

"Oh Chise," Seishiro spoke up as he looked over to me and my team-mates.

"Luke says '_Hi_' and wishes you and your friends a safe trip. He also says '_That the Heartless are now expanding and more worlds are in danger._', you and your friends should take care of that problem." Seishiro said as I stiffened from this.

Everyone except Rika, Chiharu, Kamui, Karin, Travis, Keiichi and Ryuo were confused on who Luke was.

Seishiro waved goodbye and was soon headed onward on his path.

'_Luke..._' Spoke my mind as I frowned. '_I have totally forgotten about you ... I ... Thanks for the tip._' Spoke my mind as I looked up to the cloudy skies above us.

"Who's Luke?" Ranulf asked as his tail wrapped around Ryuo's pant leg, Ryuo looked down at his leg as a astonished look was seen on his tanned face.

"Another friend of ours." Travis said.

"A good friend." Rika spoke after Travis.

"Some one that we will never forget about." Keiichi said.

"Where is he now?" Rolf asked.

"Far away, but we know that he's in a safe place." I said as I cupped my sun-kissed hands over my heart and kept looking up at the sky above me.

"Hey, the Gummi Ship is ready to take off any moment now without us." Riku said as everyone's attention soon turned over to the Gummi Ship and quickly gotten in.

Keiichi placed his hand over my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'm sure Luke is telling us to follow Sora and the others." Keiichi said as I looked over to him and nodded.

"Come on Tails, let's get this journey started." Keiichi spoke as I agreed and headed into the Gummi Ship.

The two Laguz Tribes were nervous at first but they quickly gotten inside.

Sora took hold of the black steering wheel as everyone sat down and waited for lift-off.

End of Chapter 11

Preview of Chapter 12:

Mnyaa~ We're ready for Lift off! But while we're heading outside of our home, the enemies soon take off onto a new familiar world filled with cute animals, a beautiful castle ... and dwarfs? Oh wait a minute, I recognize this place! But why can't we go any further? How come we can't get through an evil Queen's castle? What should we do about that? Where are the enemies going? You'll have to find out on **chapter 12: Diamond Thieves!** Until then, I'll see you all next time!

* * *

FINALLY! I finished this chapter! I believe this chapter is a bit longer that what it was suppose to be ... if there are any mis-spelled words, please let me know.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12 is now under way!

**Read and Review plz!**


	13. Chapter 12: Diamond Thieves!

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

* * *

Chap.12: Diamond Thieves ~

"Everybody ready?" Sora asked as everyone nodded.

"Hold up! Where's Boyd?" Oscar asked out loud as I sighed deeply and took off my seat-belt.

"I'll get him, I bet he's outside." I spoke out before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Boyd!" I shouted.

"Over here!" He shouted as he slashed away one heartless that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that heartless come from?" I asked him before shooting two more in the head.

"I don't know, I was getting ready to come into the ship when these things arrived." Boyd said.

He stabbed at another on coming heartless as I shot two more bullets at the last two heartless.

"Okay, that's the last of 'em." Boyd said. I placed my gun in my holster and watched Boyd head inside the ship.

I breathed in and out seconds later before walking on over to the ship.

"_Hey._" A voice echoed as I stopped and looked around.

"Eh?" I howled as I looked all over. There was no one around for miles.

I could've sworn that it was a male teens voice talking to me.

"_Over here._" The voice spoke again, this time it was from the west.

I looked over to my left to see a male teen.

He had short blond hair and wore clothes that were a little similar to how I dress...

But this guy ... He looked like Sora in some way.

"Who ... Who are you?" I asked him.

"_A friend._" He said to me. I noticed that he was transparent, I frowned and couldn't help but ask:

"Hey ... Are you dead?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head to me.

"_I'm alive just like you._" He replies as he continued. "_But sadly, no one can see me or hear me ... Only Sora and Kairi can though, but they've been ignoring me for some reason._" He said.

"Why would they do that?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"_But yet,_" He said. "_You heard my voice, let alone seeing me._" He spoke. I smiled a little.

"Are you ... a part of Sora? Or are you just a spirit following him?" I asked him.

"_I am Sora's Nobody, my name is Roxas._" He said.

"I'm Ally, a Shrine Maiden in training." I reply back.

"_A Shrine Maiden..._" Roxas spoke. "_...That's probably why you're able to see me._" He said.

"That and the fact that I have a sixth sense." I brought up.

"_So you're senses are sharper than a normal woman's senses, huh?_" He asked.

I nodded.

"You could say that." I said to him.

"ALLY!" Travis shouted (the engines were screaming for take off as this happened), seeing me looking at nothing before me.

"Ally, what are you doing!" He shouted to me.

"_He can't see me Ally, just act normal._" Roxas said to me as I tried very hard not to look over to my left. I shook my head to Travis.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw something." I said to him as I quickly went inside the gummi ship. Roxas followed behind as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Let's get going already, and I apologise for wasting our time." I said to Sora who nodded.

"Countdown in 5..." Sora counted down as I sat in my seat and strapped on my seat-belt.

"4..."

Rolf took hold of Oscar's arm as he was comforted by his older brothers.

"3..."

Pit looked out the front main window.

"2..."

Ike was determined to find the other smashers...his other friends as Roy and Marth were prepared for what was coming.

"1..."

I breathed in and held it in for a few seconds as Roxas gripped hard to my seat.

Sora then stepped on the gas as the Gummi ship moved forward and began to soar up and into the clouds, Mist embraced Griel and her brother as she closed her eyes tightly and never wanted to open them until the rumbling stops.

Roxas walked on over to where Sora was and stood by him as I watched him, I breathed out and looked out the window. We were soon heading into "The Wall" that kept this world safe from anything outside the world, I blinked and looked back into my past, revealing all those days with my friends before all this.

- **Flashback#1 **-

[**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep music - Wayfinders (EXTENDED Ver.)**]

"Hey Tails." Ryuo called out as he, Keiichi, Kamui, Karin, Shiki, Chiharu, Rika, Travis and I stayed up all night lying back in a grass field looking up at the stars.

We were in a camp sight near a large lake that went down about twenty feet.

You could see Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Gemini ... almost every constellation up there. I turned my head to the right, looking over to Ryuo.

"Yeah Ryuo?" I asked.

"Do you think there are other worlds out there waiting for us?" He asked.

I paused for a second or two before looking up at the starry night sky.

"I believe so, but then again, it might not." I answered calmly as I sat up seconds later.

"What makes you say that Ally?" Rika asks as she then sits up and stretches for a little bit.

"Well," I began. "To be honest, I'm just going with my instincts. But really ... I think there are worlds out there then just this place. But there are bad places out there too you know." I spoke.

"That's true." Chiharu spoke.

"But wouldn't it be great if we could just go to those worlds and explore them all?" Ryuo spoke as he reached his hand out to the night sky above him and kept looking at his sign: Scorpio.

"It would be cool, I prefer we should stick together _if_that happens." Keiichi said as he elbowed Ryuo lightly as the two agreed and laughed a little.

The others then chanted camp fire songs as I kept looking up at the night sky. The others then extended their hands to the night sky and up to their symbols.

I smiled up my Zodiac Symbol as I too reached my hand up to the night sky as well ... my Zodiac Symbol was a Leo.

- **Memory fades into light and is gone **-

(**A/Note: Music is still playing, just letting you know.**)

- **End of Flashback#1 **-

"Ally...Yo, Ally!" Ryuo said to me as I jumped and looked over to him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked him.

"Were now out of our home world." Ryuo said to me as I blinked twice and looked out the window.

He was right, I zoned out and into my memories as we went through the invisible wall. I was far too deep into my memories that I have missed it.

"Wow." I said with astonishment as I looked all around to see the stars; it looked just like the pictures I that were taken from space, only bigger and much beautiful...

"This is amazing." I spoke out loud as I looked over to Sora who was driving the ship. He passed by a couple giant asteroids that were aiming in different directions, but they didn't get near our home world. He was very calm and kept his ocean blue eyes up on ahead as he didn't speed up or slow down ... He just kept the speed right in between the two and kept going forward.

"You guys will get use to this type of traveling." Riku said as he turned to us. "Besides, this is the only way to travel through space and onto a new world." He spoke as a couple people nodded.

"Do you think the base will be okay?" Boyd asked Griel who nodded a minute later.

"Unless if the enemy attacks our home, then we'll have to search for a new area to live in." Griel replied.

I overheard this and took out my Ipad, I pressed my finger onto the screen over my Project Folder as it opened up in a second. I lightly poked the screen and glanced down at the percentage of data that I was working on...

It was around 50%. I sighed deeply, saved the data that I had, just in case and exited out of my folder and turned my Ipad off.

'_NICOLE, we need to speed up on our project._' Spoke my mind as I looked out the window again as I watched the world we live in moved away from our reach, away from our sight. I felt homesick already just from looking at this...

[**Music stops**]

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

-**Meanwhile... Within the Subspace**-

"Maleficent! They left their world on a false trail!" Pain shouted as he pointed his finger at the image before them; revealing the Gummi Ship and the stars around it above a round gravel platform.

"Hahaha! You two demons tricked that female brunette after all!" Spoke the green hedgehog as he laughed from this. Pain and Panic stiffened in fear as the memory of the Brunette warning them that if she encounters them again they'll receive a painful exorcism or something even more worse from her. The two shivered from this and pushed away that terrifying memory.

"So..." Bowser spoke as he looked over to another image of the Griel Mercenary Base. "What to do with their base, hmmm? Any thoughts?" He asked.

"We're not going to mess with their base just yet." Maleficent spoke as Bowser frowned from this. Maleficent looked down that the Gummi Ship, she waved her hand around the image of the ship as her magic swirled around it.

"First things first, we have to damage their ship, so that their time looking for their friends is wasted." Maleficent spoke as her magic grew larger and larger before leaving the Subspace.

"And what if that fails?" A familiar wolf asked.

"Then we'll move onto the next plan." Maleficent replied as he looked over to Pete who grinned. There was another person standing next to him however, he wore a black tunic with white long sleeves and boots. His hair was a mix between black and purple as his crimson red eyes looked down at the gummi ship, unaware that something dangerous was heading their way...

-**And now ... Back to our heroes**-

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Diggs asked as Dimentio opened his eyes, it looked like he was tired and was slowly falling asleep.

"Dude, Sora said that it would be about twenty minutes 'til we arrive at our first world..." Dimentio said.

"Has it been twenty minutes?" Diggs asked.

"No, ten minutes had just passed by. Do us all a favor and be patient." Dimentio replied as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

About half of our heroes were asleep or at least trying to get some sleep, Sora and Riku stayed awake the whole time as Kairi was already asleep in her seat.

Ally was tired but didn't fall asleep, something kept her up, something sinister ... but nothing was coming.

"You should probably get some rest Ally." Marth said to me as I lifted my head and looked over to him.

"I want to get some sleep, but I can't..." I said to him.

"There's nothing out there for miles that can hit us." Roy began as he sat up in his seat and rubbed his sleepy eyes, he was asleep for a while until now.

"I know ... But I can sense something evil coming, and I don't know where it is coming from." I replied.

'_So she can sense things out here..._' Spoke Marth's mind as he glanced out the window and over to the north, far away from our world. '_I guess Ally's abilities are much stronger than I thought it would be._' Marth's mind spoke as he looked back at her; she was talking to Roy as the two were clearly tired.

-**BIIMMM!**-

Everyone jumped up from this, that noise was so loud that the whole ship shook as the hard glass vibrated.

"What the Hell was that?" Mitchell asked out loud as he slowly rised up from his seat and looked at everyone else around him.

-**BIIMMM!**-

Kairi awoke from this and also looked around. "S-Sora..." Kairi spoke with a worried tone as she moved closer to him.

Sora didn't respond to this, he just kept driving.

-**BIIMMMM!**-

-**BIIMMMM!**-

"Okay, It's official: Something's coming this way!" Dimentio said as everyone moved away from the windows, all except Sora who kept driving forward.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Ryuo retorted as he gripped hard onto his seat.

-**BIIMM-MMMM!**-

"The windows are going to break any second if this continues!" Roach shouted as everyone watched the glass was beginning to crack open. A cold shiver ran down my spine seconds later, I'm not going to let this happen to us now.

"N.I.C.O.L.E! Bring up a barrier around this ship!" I shouted out loud as small square data images formed into a girl who had mid black hair and her skin was light tanned as her emerald green eyes scanned the whole area. (**A/Note: N.I.C.O.L.E's eyes may look normal, but if you ask her to open up a map or anything, her eyes will act like she is scanning things, her eyes look a lot like Chii's eyes from Chobits.**)

She wore a white short turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, there was a symbol on her right bare shoulder; it was a picture of a heart with wings and a crown above it, a small star was in the middle of the heart. The lower part of her body was never shown as the small pixel square images dripped off of her and faded away before it hit the ground.

"Yes Ma'am!" N.I.C.O.L.E responded as she lifted her right arm up in front of her and opened her hands, as her pupils faded away and a small white streak dashed across her eyes every three seconds, A quick pixelized shield was seen as it protected every inch of the ship.

"Whoa, who was that?" Boyd asked as N.I.C.O.L.E smiled at everyone before she faded away.

"I'll explain later, but for now I think we should be careful." I said to him as I ran over to Sora and looked up ahead. A dark presence was coming this way quickly, I squinted my eyes a little as I saw comets coming...

Wait...

... Comets ... Oh Crap ...

"Everyone brace yourselves! Comets are heading this way!" I shouted as everyone braced themselves for impact.

Soon the dark comets dashed by as Sora stepped on the gas as we zoomed by many comets.

"We're not gonna make it!" Chiharu said as the ship tossed and turned here and there.

"We're gonna make it! N.I.C.O.L.E put up a shield not too long ago, so we'll be okay." Kamui said as he tightened his grip on his seat.

"In-coming!" Riku shouted as three comets somehow passed through the shield and collided onto the left wing and received heavy blows.

"AHH!" Everyone screamed as almost everyone was shot out of their seats, Shinon was pulled back but he recovered his balance and stayed on his feet as Diggs and Roach fell to the floor on their backs.

"Oww! That freakin' hurt!" Dimentio shouted as he slammed his fist onto the tile ground (Dimentio landed on his stomach, in case you didn't notice).

"I thought you said there was a shield up!" Ryuo shouted to me.

"Those aren't normal comets, they were made from darkness itself! I can sense the dark magic!" I replied as we were hit by another dark comet.

"Then those comets were made to go through shields?" He argued back.

"No! N.I.C.O.L.E can hold up a shield for a long period of time, but when it comes to this type of dark magic..." I spoke but stopped halfway.

"Damn it, that shield didn't hold up!" Shinon cursed as I glared at him.

I was going to tell him that I wasn't finished talking, but the ship was taking too much damage as smoke began to trail out of the left wing. It was badly damaged.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Shiki shrieked.

"_Ally!_" Roxas called out to me as I looked over to where Sora was. He held onto Sora's seat as he looked over to Sora who was struggling on the wheel before looking over to me. "_Tell Sora that we need to land in a different world, we won't make it to Radiant Garden in this condition!_" Roxas said to me.

". . ." I didn't reply back to him, I only nodded to him and quickly looked over to Sora.

"Sora, land in a different world! Where ever you're going, I don't think we'll arrive in that place from this ship's condition!" I shouted to him.

"But we have to get there! I Promised Leon-" Before Sora could continue the Gummi Ship swerved for a couple seconds as he tried to get back on course. I lost my balance as I was pulled over to the east and landed on my right leg, a sharp pain reacted on my ankle as I winced in discomfort. At first I gritted my teeth before breathing in through my nose.

"Look I know you want to head on over to Radiant Garden, but we can't go there with the Gummi Ship in this current state! We have to land in a different world!" I spoke.

Sora sat up for a second, he looked over to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"How did you know about Radiant Garden, the world we were heading to?" He asked me.

"I can't answer that right now, we need to land now before this ship implodes with us in it!" I replied as he was puzzled from how I knew about Radiant Garden, he quickly turned around, facing forward as he spotted a new world he never encountered before.

'_We can land there and check on the damage._' Spoke Sora's mind as he carefully headed on over to that unknown world.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

Well, as soon as we arrived on the new world that Sora, Riku or probably anyone has been to... The Gummi Ship didn't respond for a least five seconds before it dropped onto the Earthly ground as alomst everyone fell to the floor.

We quickly gotten out of the ship and checked on the damage...

Turns out that the Gummi Ship was badly damaged on its left wing and pretty much almost everywhere else, the engines were nearly damaged to the point where it looks like it will implode in any second. But other than those problems, the ship didn't implode on us... Nor after we got out of it...

"Well," Sora began as he sighed deeply before continuing. "It seems we can't leave this world until the Gummi Ship is fixed." Sora spoke.

"Oh that's great," Shinon spoke sarcastically as he continued. "Now we have to wait 'til this useless ship is fixed again... It's going to be hours, before we could find skinny Brunette's other friends." Shinon said as I glared at him.

"It won't take _that_ long Shinon." I spoke to him. He glanced over to me and rolls his eyes.

"And how do you know that, brat?" He asks.

"N.I.C.O.L.E." I call out as Nicole quickly materialized beside me as her small pixels formed into a thin, skinny female.

"Yes ma'am?" N.I.C.O.L.E asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Get into my automatic data system and bring in The Phoenix." I replied with a calm, commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am." N.I.C.O.L.E Spoke up as she closed her eyes for three seconds before opening her eyes again, her pupils were gone as a small white streak dashed across her emerald green eyes every three seconds.

"What is she doing?" Mist asks.

"She is contacting a very good creation of mine I built with my own hands." I replied to her.

"I have contacted The Phoenix, It's now heading this way right now." N.I.C.O.L.E spoke as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Thank you N.I.C.O.L.E." I thanked her.

"The Phoenix?" Ike recalled.

I looked over to him and explained what The Phoenix was.

"The Phoenix is a large ship that can hold about a hundred people and can still take off as if there was no one within it but the Pilot." I said. "The Phoenix was the third creation I have ever made, it took me three years to build it... and I'm glad that my creation turned out nicely." I spoke.

"Thirty seconds until it arrives." N.I.C.O.L.E brought up as I smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know! Anyway, The Phoenix is about ten times bigger than the Gummi Ship." I spoke, pointing back at the damaged Gummi Ship behind me. "Now I'm not trying to show off how huge my ship is, I'm just saying that it is around that size. Plus, it has the latest technology within it." I spoke.

"Fifteen seconds." N.I.C.O.L.E spoke up.

"Already? Wow, my ship is fast." I said. "Okay everybody, follow me please. The ship is also bigger than it looks so we need to move away from this area." I cautioned them as everyone followed. Shinon didn't want to but when he heard N.I.C.O.L.E counting down to ten already, he had no choice but to follow anyway.

We were now about three miles away from where the Gummi Ship was as N.I.C.O.L.E snapped her fingers, the Gummi Ship was quickly transported over behind the whole group seconds later.

"Seven." NICOLE Counted down as a enormous black object arrived and was already coming down.

"Six."

"Five."

"Here it is everyone." I said to everyone as they were astonished by how huge the ship was.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

After she finished her count down, the ship finally landed before us. The color of the ship was black, its windows were Bullet proof as electric blue streaks were clearly seen on its enormous wings and body. The same symbol that was on N.I.C.O.L.E's shoulder was seen on the sides of the ship's body.

"Oh, did I mention that The Phoenix happens to be a C-17?" I asked. Ike shook his head to me. "Oh. Well, now you know." I spoke.

"Another reason why we love you Tails!" Keiichi shouted as he embraced me.

"Does this ship have rooms?" Riku asks.

"Yes, It has a kitchen, many bedrooms, a living room, everything." I replied.

"I love you for this Ally!" Dimentio spoke out as I smiled.

"Your welcome." I replied back as NICOLE snapped her fingers again, this time, an opening from the rear of the ship (which was a huge opening by the way) folded open as the Gummi Ship was transported within the back of the enormous ship and was strapped down. It never moved an inch after that.

"Now that we have an extra ship here, why don't we first explore this place?" I asked Griel.

"But what about the Gummi Ship?" Kairi asked.

"NICOLE will fix on the Gummi ship while we're exploring around, I didn't create her to sit around and do nothing." I spoke.

"You created her?" Rolf asked. I nodded.

"N.I.C.O.L.E is my first android that can enter into any data base, transport anything with a snap of her fingers, scan and detect anything within a mile, anything." I spoke as Griel smiled and agreed to exploring this world. N.I.C.O.L.E stopped me as the others continued on ahead.

"Ma'am, I cannot fix the ship without metal plates. I need about ten to twenty metal pices in order to fix the Gummi Ship." N.I.C.O.L.E spoke up as I cursed loudly from this.

"Aw, Rapo. Now we got to find a blacksmith somewhere around here!" I spoke as I sighed deeply before letting the others know what the problem was. After I have told them this, theya agreed on helping me find a blacksmith.

I explained everything about N.I.C.O.L.E to everyone as we headed into a mining area, unaware that seven men were mining the area deep within.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Wow! Look at this place!" Ryuo spoke in awe as he found an area full of diamonds and gold.

This cave was larger than us, almost around the size of a football field as diamonds and every other jewels twinkled from the lit lanterns. there was a small stairway (There was only four steps though) up north, which was about a couple feet away from us. The ceiling was about twenty feet high, so this cave was literally huge from the inside out.

"I Found Diamonds over here!" Dimentio brought up.

Ryuo quickly grabbed a hand-full of Diamonds, three rubies, seven gold pieces and five emeralds and stuffed them in his backpack.

"Emeralds over here!" Keiichi shouted from the east.

"Rubies! I found rubies!" Rika shouted, pointing to the north before her.

"This is an early Christmas Miracle!" Dimentio shouted.

"FINDER'S KEEPERS!" Ryuo shouted as he literally trotted over to us with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Dimentio retorted as he too began to stuff his backpack full of diamonds and gold.

"Uh, guys...I don't think that's a good idea." Pit spoke. Ryuo slouched over and groaned.

"We found this place fair and square, so this pile over here, is mine." Ryuo replied as he pointed over to the cart full of gold.

"Ryuo..." I spoke to him, but he didn't hear me.

"That's not fair! We were here too!" Keiichi retorted as almost everyone agreed to his statement.

"Guys..." I spoke again. But they didn't hear me.

"Yeah, but you didn't get the job done when we were searching for Ice Cream back in Six flags!" Ryuo brought up.

"Just because it was around 95 degrees outside that day, it doesn't mean that we ran all over the Water park to search for the Dippin' Dots Stand that was in the Western part of Six Flags!" Keiichi retorted back, taking a step forward in Ryuo's face.

"Dude, we were in the 60's part of Six flags and we passed by the Freakin' Dippin' Dots Stand! You said that you know where they were, and we passed by that stand in the 60's part of Six Flags you stupid genius!" Ryuo yelled as he shoved Keiichi back a little.

"You son of a-" Keiichi snarled before lunging back at Ryuo, sooner than you could say 'Lord', the two were play fighting. Keiichi and Ryuo swung their fists at one another as this quickly turned into a useless random brawl, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I pulled out my gun and aimed it high above me, but before I could shoot ... I sensed seven presences up on ahead, coming this way.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted, putting away my gun. But they didn't stop. They kept going, and I had to stop it.

I stretched my left arm by doing Arm Circles first before running over to them, I quickly skidded to a halt a few feet away from them as I skid forward and thrusted my left arm forward. This caused a large electric blue bolt to spark onto the ground and dart over to the small fight, The two were caught in the line of fire and were shocked.

I then moved my left arm (that was controlling the bolt) up and over me as the two were lifted up like rag dolls, I spun around and thrusted my arm to the ground, causing them to slam onto the ground hard as that sudden blast make a couple sparks jolt out and streak far into the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled at them as the electric blue spark faded away, Ryuo and Keiichi had multiple bruises and were slightly burned on their arms as they slowly stood up and look over to me in shock.

"What the Hell Tails, I was trying to get some sense into him!" Ryuo spoke.

"I'll knock more than just sense into that rock head of yours if you keep this up!" I retorted as he staggered back.

Keiichi was creeping away from where we were, but as soon as he was inches away from where the whole group was...

"And where do you think you're going!" I asked him as I brought him back over to where I was with the same electric bolt I used a couple minutes ago, and I didn't even face him as he was dragged over to me.

"Y-you didn't say anything about me, so I thought-" Keiichi was cut short as I leaned forward, making a slight 45 degree angle as he backed away from me.

"Just because you weren't brought up in this conversation, that doesn't mean you'll go free!" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Geez, Al. You're scaring us right now." Roy spoke up as I turned my head to him, let alone everyone else.

"Think of me as the planet Venus," I brought up as I continued. "From far away, I'm kind and gentle...Let alone the fact that I may be pretty from far away. But up close, I can be dangerous. If you push me to the edge, I won't hesitate to attack, so you better keep your distance." I warned them.

"Nice description Tails, I'll be sure to keep my distance from you." Roy spoke nervously.

"I would be very happy if you do so Roy." I replied.

"Hey Ally, were you being sarcastic about you being pretty?" Mist asks.

"You caught that part huh?" I spoke as Mist nodded. I sighed deeply and thought about this...

"Well, honestly... I don't think I'm pretty." I explained in simple words.

"Ah, so you think of yourself as 'The Ugly Duckling'. Haha, that's very funny." Shinon said in a rude tone.

"I don't think of myself as ugly either, I believe I stand somewhere in between the two." I replied back in a calm tone as Keiichi stood up and dusted himself.

"You're not making any sense brat." Shinon spoke.

"In other words, Tails here doesn't think highly of herself." Kamui spoke as I looked over to him, he dared to look back at me. "Half of her thinks that she's beautiful, but the other half thinks that she isn't. Almost every week she thinks that she's hideous when we tell her that she isn't, but don't worry, you'll get use to that later on." Kamui explained.

"Hey Kamui, thanks for peaking into my past." I said to him, being a bit sarcastic to him.

"Ally, We've been friends since the Second grade. It takes everyone about a day to realize that you doubt yourself a lot when it comes to beauty, let alone trying to fit in." Kamui brought up.

"Yeah. Ryuo, Chiharu, Travis, Kamui, Keiichi, Karin and I have been your friends ever since Second grade Ally. Shiki came when we were in fifth grade. Don't you remember?" Rika said to me.

Everyone except Falco, Fox, Red, Link, Zelda, Blade, Mitchell, Josh, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Dimentio (including Shinon) frowned from this and watched Ally think about this first.

"Unfortunately..." I began as I looked over to my old friends. "I don't. The haze is still thick, so I can barely remember everything back then." I spoke as Rika frowned.

"It's okay Tails, at least you still remember us." Karin said as I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I spoke as Rika and Chiharu embraced me.

"Your welcome." Chiharu replied.

"Get well soon Ally." Shiki said to me.

"I will."

"**WHO'S THERE!**" Someone shouted from the north. We all looked up ahead to see seven men who had their mining tools with them. I knew they were coming so I looked over as if I didn't know they were here.

No...They were dwarfed men... and they don't look very happy.

"Hello there." Karin said as she took a step forward. "I'm Karin, and these are my friends. Our ship had been badly damaged from asteroids, can you help us fix it so that we can head to our usual destination." Karin asked them.

One dwarfed man gave her a mean look and looked over to his buddies.

"Don't listen to her! They're only after our diamonds!" Shouted the grumpy looking dwarf.

"Hold on for a second please." Karin spoke, but they didn't listen to her.

"They're all Diamond Thieves! Take cover you fools!" The grumpy one shouted as he and the other six dwarfs scattered off and hid behind enormous rocks and metal carts. One of the unfortunate dwarfed men crashed into the wall and fell flat on his back.

"Not thieves!" Shiki Shouted to them. All six came out of their hiding spots, the last came out and glared at us.

"So you're not after our diamonds?" One asked. Another yawned.

"They don't look like diamond thieves..." Spoke the tired dwarf as he rubbed his left eye with the butt of his palm.

"We're not." Marth said. "We just need help." He said.

"Their lying!" The grumpy one shouted.

"_This is going to take all day..._" Roxas spoke as I glanced over to my left seeing him with his arms crossed over his chest.

I sighed first before stepping in.

"Please listen to me," I plead in a calm tone as I continued. "We're not here to steal your diamonds, we came here because the ship my friend piloted was badly damaged by asteroids. All we need is about ten to fifteen pieces of metal, and your help, once the ship is fixed we'll leave." I explained.

"You guys need metal? We can help you on that." Spoke another.

"Don't fall for it! Stay where you are! And you, go find your own metal!" The grumpy one shouted. I sighed.

"Alright then, we could do this the easy way or the hard way." I warned them.

"Just try to find us, everyone else who tried to get us gave up and left!" The grumpy one shouted as he and everyone else ran up ahead into the dark parts of the cave, I showed a sly grin after he said that.

"That's where you're wrong shorty!" I replied before chasing after them.

"CHARGE!" Ryuo shouted as he and almost everyone else ran after the seven dwarfs. Well, except one... One stayed behind as he looked around for his buddies.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

It didn't take very long to find all six, it took about five minutes to find them. The last one however, he saw Mist and followed her.

After that little chase, they still didn't believe us. So we left the cave, but when Ryuo complained that his backpack was very from the diamonds he took, Ally scolded him to the point where his core was terrified by her bad side. Dimentio sighed in relief that he wasn't caught.

"What now?" Sora asked as we walked into a large field of flowers, you could see a town not to far away up west from where we were.

I sighed deeply first before replying back to him. "I dunno man. Without metal, we can't fix your Gummi Ship." I spoke.

"I thought you were a builder Tails." Travis brought up.

"I am, the only problem is that I don't have any tools with me right now." I replied. "The only things I brought with me is my clothes, my mini turntables, my phone, my Ipad, my small black data file that goes into anything, my Ipod and my speakers." I explained.

"And you were able to fit all those things in your backpack? In this tiny thing?" Falco asked, pointing at my small backpack as I nodded.

"They're not that heavy, all the other stuff I have is stored in my pendent." I brought up.

"**EH?**" Everyone shouted, except Griel and Shinon, as I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back to them.

"You can do that?" Ike asked. I simply nodded to them.

"Yeah. If I need to keep something safe or take something away from an enemy, I use my magic to reach out to that item and grab it. after that I bring it back and it's within my pendent." I explained.

"And how will we get it back?" Roy asked.

"To you guys, you can always ask. But if it's an enemy that strives for it, they gotta realize that getting the item back can be harder than it seems." I replied. "Neither they have to kill me to get it back or think of other ideas in other to retrieve the item I took from them." I said.

"Does anyone have an item so that I can give you all an example?" I asked them.

"Can my Axe be of an example?" Griel asked, holding out his axe. I nodded.

"Sure, just give me a second please." I said to him as he nodded and waited.

I breathed in through my nose and focused on the axe, seconds later my pendent began to glow a beautiful multiple colored light as it began to swirl out and around me, it formed into what looked like a rope as it expanded. It spun around me first before quickly stretching over to Griel's Axe and wrapped around it three times before bringing it back to me, Griel's Axe then turned into light as it as pulled into my pendent. The rope then faded away as my pendent stopped glowing after that.

"Wow, that's really cool." Mist said as I shrugged.

"That's mainly all I can do with my pendent." I said in a bored tone. "Oh, here's your Axe back Griel." I said as I lightly pushed my pendent to the right as Griel's Axe was brought out, I tossed it back to him as he caught it.

"Thank you." He said.

"Can you also get an item like Ryuo's sword?" Keiichi asked. I nodded. "Anything really, except people. If that should ever happen, that person would be killed in a matter of seconds..." I replied.

"Ah, I understand now. What a unique trick." Marth spoke as we stopped and sat down to rest.

"Thanks." I said. "But we got off track, we need to find a way to get some metal for Sora's Gummi Ship." I brought up as Sora nodded.

"But those dwarfs are the only people here that have tools." Kairi spoke as we groaned.

"Maybe it's a bad idea to go back to them." Rolf said.

"It is, since skinny Brunette here said that we would leave them alone." Shinon brought up as I sighed deeply.

I didn't feel like glaring at him, nor arguing back. I laid back onto the grass and looked up at the light blue sky as a couple clouds moved in front of the blinding sun.

Almost everyone laid back, everyone else sat up and looked around the vast area.

"I wonder what's going on back at home?" Travis asked.

"Probably the townsfolk are trying to fight back the heartless back there." Boyd replied.

"Dude, our world could be gone once we head back." Roach spoke.

"Stop cryin'! Our world will be fine, even after we go back." Mitchell replied as he rested his head back and kept it there.

"Can we talk about something else besides our home in peril?" Ryuo asked.

"What, you terrified by Tails's dark side?" Kamui brought up, smiling from that thought.

Ryuo felt a cold chill run down his shine as he growled at Kamui.

Chiharu looked over to the west and noticed something tall further away from where we were. She squinted her eyes a little as it appeared to be a castle, she blinked twice before speaking up.

"That castle over there looks beautiful." Chiharu spoke as I lifed my head a little to where Chiharu was before lying back down.

"That's nice..." I replied in a bored tone as I closed my eyes.

Silence filled the air as Chiharu's voice echoed in my head.

"A castle..." I muttered to myself in a low whisper that no one could hear. Seconds later, my eyes snapped open as I quickly sat up straight.

"A castle?" I recalled as Karin shot up after I said that.

"A castle? Where?" She asked out loud as Chiharu pointed over to the west. I looked over to see a castle, the same castle that Chiharu saw.

I quickly got up and embraced her. "Thank you Chiharu!" I thanked her before heading toward the castle.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Roy asked as I stopped and looked back to them.

"To the castle, where else." I replied before running toward the castle again. It didn't take long for everyone to follow, Shinon was the last though to follow. He regretted following them, let alone follow after Ally. He tightened his fist as he kept on going.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

We arrived in a tall castle town as people looked over to us and kept on walking to their destination as if we were part of the villagers. Well, except Fox, Falco and Pit who received many glances.

"Excuse me," I said to a fellow blacksmith. He looked over to me and smiled. He looked like a younder version on Orlando Bloom, I felt my cheeks burn up as he blibked his blue eyes at me. "How can I help you?" He asks kindly.

"Do you think you can give us about ten to fifteen flat plates for our damaged ship?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Ma'am. This costs you about ... thirty dollars." He tells me.

"Thirty dollars! That's crazy for that many pieces of tin!" Falco shouted as he gotten a couple glances and awkward stares from this.

"No problem." I said as I took out my wallet from my back pocket and pulled out a twenty and a ten, I handed it to him as he took it and thanked me.

"Come back within an hour, and those metal plates will be cooled down by the time you come back." He spoke as I nodded.

"Alright then, thanks." I said to him before leaving him alone to work on my request, I walked on over to the others.

"Alright, I gave a request to the Blacksmith and all we have to do now is come back to him at 2:00." I said.

"Thank you Ally." Sora thanked.

"Ah, no problem. Besides, we got to explore something around here." I said as I looked around.

"How about the castle?" Karin asks, pointing to the castle doors. "Can we enter into the castle?" She asks. I shook my head as a royal prince came from the East and walked over to the guards, they moved their weapons that were blocking the door way as he walked on through. The prince looked very familiar to me as he disappeared into the castle. After that, the guards moved their weapons back in front of the door and kept them there as they watched the villagers walk by.

"I don't think we'll be able to get in that way, the guards are blocking the doorway." I said as Ryuo noticed an underground waterway in a lone corner.

"What about there?" Ryuo asked, pointing over to the underground waterway. We all then looked over to where Ryuo was pointing at and decided to go down there, Griel lead the way as we followed behind him.

But as soon as we got close to the entrance, a dark shield blocked our way from getting inside. It was very clear for everyone to see; you could see many shades of purple, reds and many colors of black itself.

"What the? What now?" Boyd asked as I walked over to the shield and placed my hands onto the dark shield, it rippled as my hand pressed against it. Sadly, even I couldn't get through. I moved my hands away from the shield as it stopped rippling.

"Looks like we can't get through." Sora said. I shrugged my shoulders as Roxas poked the shield as it rippled a little.

"Do you sense anything within the waterway Tails?" Kamui asked. I nodded.

"Yup, they're in there. Not only that," I said as I continued. "I think I sense a lone presence beyond the waterway." I brought up as Sora looked over to me.

"You know, I don't you Ally." Sora said to me as I looked over to him with a puzzled look. "How did you know that I was going to head to Radiant Garden?" He brought up.

"Because someone that no one can see told me." I replied to him. "Also, he told me that you were ignoring him for some odd reason. Do him a favor and listen." I told him as he paused for a second, realizing who I was talking about.

"You...You can see him?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I have a sixth sense, duh." I brought up as he glared at me.

"Anyway, what now?" Falco asked as he ignored the villagers glances.

"We can check the forest, half of us can stay here and find a way into the underground waterway." Karin asked

It looked like everybody was tired from moving around a lot, you could tell from their expressions. Griel noticed this and nodded.

"Ike, Marth, Roy and his companions will join you as well." Griel said as Ike, Marth and Roy walked on over to me. They were ready to go, I smiled to them.

"Hey now, let me come along too!" Falco spoke as he, Link, Zelda, Red, Pit, Dimentio, Roach, Mitchell, Blade, Josh and a few more members came along.

"Hey Al, you might need this." Fox said as he tossed me a headphone set that had only one giant round earpiece and a mini microphone connected to it. I grabbed it and placed the earpiece on my left ear, I lightly tapped the mini mic as I spoke into the microphone.

"Testing, testing. Fox, Falco, can you hear me?" I asked as the two nodded.

"I'll stay here with the others. If anything goes wrong, contact me." Fox said as I nodded to him.

"I will."

"Good luck out there! Please be careful!" Mist said as we all nodded and headed on our way.

Ryuo, Kamui, Karin, Keiichi, Travis, Chiharu, Shiki, Rika, Roach, Mitchell, Blade, Dimentio, Josh, Red, Link, Zelda, Red, Pit, Sora, Rika, Kairi, Roxas, Ike Marth, Roy and I soon headed on our way onto the flower field and on over to the forest.

End of Chapter 12

Preview of ch.13:

Myaa! This forest is very creepy right now! Kyaa! So many monsters, and so many bad auras! Eh? Where did Zelda and Kairi go? Weren't they standing next to Sora and Link not too long ago? Something's wrong here! Eh, I just sensed another presence roaming around here . . . And this presence is a bad one, but yet so familiar. Wait-I just saw him! A teen who wore a black and red exo-skeleton suite. But, no one else saw him . . . What's going on? You'll have to tune in on **Chapter 13: The Forgotten Shadows** See you then!

* * *

Read and review please!

Wow . . . I think this chapter is a bit longer than all the rest . . .

Sorry to delete this chapter a while back, it didn't save all my work.

Please read this! It's a little important and you readers can decide on this little thought!

I've been thinking about making a Kid Icarus Story for a while now, but there isn't enough info about the latest game. Oh, Dimentio! There wasn't enough info about Kid Icarus...

Should I create a Kid Icarus story while working on Midnight Serenade? Or work on MS( Midnight Serenade ) for now and create a Kid Icarus story later...

Review please!

Chapter 13 will be up soon, I hope it won't be as long like this one...


	14. Chapter 13: The Forgotten Shadows prt1

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Forgotten Shadows prt.1~

"This forest looks too creepy." Dimentio spoke out as the small group stood outside of the forest. I looked back over to the fields, the whole area was lit up since the sun was out.

The forest however, dark skies surrounded above the whole forest except for one area deep within...

"Well, one things for sure: We're not in Kansas anymore..." Roach said.

"No kidding, and these two different areas are starting to freak me out." Mitchell said, pointing at the dark forest area on his right and the sunny vast field on his left. A couple people sweated from this.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked on into the dark forest.

"Come on guys, let's check and see what's within this area." I said to them as they stayed their for a couple seconds, watching me walk on ahead before fading away into the darkness.

Pit soon followed after as everyone else followed behind him.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

It was darker then ever inside this forest, right after everyone followed behind Ally, everything gotten darker than usual. Almost everyone couldn't see, Rika and Ally though were able to see due to their senses (**A/NOTE: Rika doesn't have a sixth sense, but she'll receive hers later on- -SHOT!-**).

"I'm getting a little worried about this area." Zelda said as Link chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Link replied as Ryuo stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Ryuo shouted as Kamui silently chuckled to himself.

"Ryuo, one of these days you'll find someone soon. And I promise you, things will never be the same again after you meet her." Zelda told him as Ryuo was puzzled from this, he kept this in mind as he turned to face the front.

We finally arrived in a large clear area that had no grass and litlle areas of light. This whole area was about ten to thirty feet long, probably long enough for all of us to run about and explore.

"Wow." Ryuo spoke in awe as he looked high above him to see little spaces of light that peaked through the dark grey leaves. At least there was some light to see everyone and what was in front of us.

"I sense a lot of bad presences here, so you guys better be careful." I warned them as they agreed.

"Where's the exit?" Diggs asked, looking around.

I sensed a new presence coming from the North as I stayed still and looked away. 'Someone is coming.' Spoke my mind as I remained calm.

"Didin't we just come out from the South, behind us?" Mitchell brought up, pointing back behind him.

"Yeah." Dimentio said as silence filled the air, he then around and said "Did we?".

"Still being a Naive idiot, huh Dimentio?" Spoke a girl who stood in the shadows. Her arms were crossed and waited for a response.

"Haha, it's good to see you too Dimentia." Dimentio replied sarcastically (in a weird way) as she came out of the shadows and embraced him.

Suddenly, an odd presence came in as I gasped a little. I quickly looked around to see whoever this person was.

"What's wrong Ally?" Zelda asked.

"I just sensed an odd presence not too long ago." I replied as everyone quickly looked around.

No one suspicious was in the area.

Something began to move in the darkness, within the thick grass.

Everyone grew nervous as they looked around and stood away from the trees.

"Guys, I'm gettin' goosebumps now." Roy said as we all stood close together.

-**RUSTLE!**- -**RUSTLE!**-

"AAHH!" Everyone screamed (Link, Pit, Ike, Marth and Ally however didn't freak out) looking over to the right. No one was there.

"Okay, this is staring to creep me out!" Blade said as Roy looked around for someone.

"Uh, guys." Roy began, only to be ignored by (almost) everyone screaming and freaking out.

"No kidding, what else could go wrong?" Ryuo asked, shaking a little.

"Don't jinx it man! It's _way_ to soon for that problem to come around!" Mitchell said.

"Guys..." Roy said again, being ignored again.

"It could be the Devil coming after us!" Rika said, trembling in fear while trying to push away that thought.

"Rika, don't say things like that! You know I hate those stories about the Devil!" Chiharu said, trembling as well.

"**GUYS!**" Roy shouted. The girls (not Ally) shrieked from this.

"Where did Zelda and Kairi go?" Roy asked them, pointing out the one main problem.

"Yeah, they're right over..." Link stopped himself as we looked over to him, he was looking at an empty area next to him. That spot was where Zelda and Kairi stood. "Here." Link finished in a low tone, trying to hide the worried tone in his throat.

"Oh god, where did they go?" Roach asked, looking over to me. I shrugged my shoulders in reponce.

"I sensed them with us when we arrived, but it's like they ran off while I wasn't paying attention. Or maybe something in this forest took them away." I answered in a calm yet bored tone.

"How could you not know? You can sense almost everything around you!" Diggs said to me.

"Just because I can do that, doesn't mean that my time of reacting comes in a flash." I replied back as Kamui sharply looked over to the West, no one was there.

"Something just passed by over there." Kamui brought up as everyone quickly looked over.

"There's no one there." Marth said.

-**RUSTLE!**- -**RUSTLE!**-

"Who's there?" Dimentia shouted as she spun around to greet no one. Rika was very scared from this as Ike comforted her.

"Dimentia, you're seeing things. Maybe you should ease your an-OWW!" Dimentio said before he was punched on his side by Dimentia.

"I am so not seeing things!" Dimentia retorted as she glared at him.

"Princess Zelda! Kairi! Where are you!" Karin shouted as she looked in every direction.

'_Wait. Something isn't right here._' Roxas said to me as I glanced over to my left, he too looked around and wondered where the two girls went.

A dark presence darted by as I gasped and quickly spun around, but no one was beyond the thick bushes.

That presence was a little stronger than usual. Stronger than anything I've ever encoun - There it is again! It feels ... Human ... but at the same time ... it doesn't.

Suddenly someone chuckled within the darkness, Chiharu, Karin, Rika and almost everyone jumped from this.

"Well now, this is interesting." Someone spoke as the person emerged from the shadows. The figure turned out to be a young male teen, looked like he was around Sora's height. He wore a black and red exoskeleton suit and had a black head-mask (**A/Note: Whatever he was wearing**). He also sounded like Sora, only a little darker.

"Who are you?" sora asked, bringing out his keyblade. The young villain only chuckled.

"You're enemy." He replied as he snapped his fingers and summoned a very large monster, It was a giant black heartless that stood about ten feet tall. There was a huge crane attached to it, attached to the crane was a huge bird cage, and inside the steel cage ...

"Princess Zelda! Kairi!" Link and Sora shouted as everyone gotten out their weapons and glared at the young man.

"Oh don't worry, they're safe." The young villain said as he looked up to the caged girls. "For now." He then brought up as the giant heartless roared. Kairi screamed, Zelda stayed calm as she glared at the villain who captured her and Kairi.

"Let them go!" I shouted as I aimed my gun at him. The young man chuckled again.

"Do you really think you can hurt me with that useless weapon?" The boy asked, I glared at him as I nodded to him.

"I plan to." I said calmly as the tone of my voice changed. I managed to see the unknown boy's eye color: it was bright yellow. This made me shiver, that same cold chill vanished, but I knew that if we run into him again, that chill will sneak up on me.

Yellow eyes met violet blue eyes.

"Hmm? There's something odd about you guys." He began as falco glared at him. I knew he was going to be pissed off first before anyone else, Pit frowned from this too.

"Hey, we're unique in every way dude. Don't hate us." Dimentio spoke weirdly, Dimentia shook her head as I sweat-drop streamed down the side of my head.

The boy ignored him as he looked at one person, no one know who he was looking at ... But I felt his glare. He looked over to Falco, then Pit, then to Ike, Rika, Chiharu, almost everyone ... and then he set his wondering curious eyes upon me.

I stiffened up and glared back at him, daring myself to stare upon the villain who captured my friends. Roxas had a shocked yet puzzled look on his face, I saw this in the corner of my eye, even though I was confused by his, I never showed any emotion from this.

"Your presence..." The boy began as he pointed straighted at me, I didn't even move an inch. "It's stronger than anything I've ever seen or encountered before. Let alone that you have quite an aura." He brought up as I blinked only once.

"So you can see my aura and sense my presence ... That's no difference to me." I said at last as I continued: "Despite the fact that you can see all this, I too can sense your presence. You've got quite an aura too, it's like you can barely contain it with you." I brought up as he merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Oh I can contain it." He spoke as he continued. "I'm just surprised that something so sweet and innocent like you can hold such power, and contain such an amazing aura." He brought up.

The last couple words he said stabbed me in the gut. Did he just say I was sweet? And innocent? I glared at him for this, not even that odd feeling came around. I never wanted that feeling to come back, that feeling made me think of Luke. Luke Braveheart, a kind 15 year old boy who would change a persons heart with just a smile and a kind heart.

Oh how I missed him so. I even missed him before that horrifying inncident that changed my life forever ... I felt a familiar lonesome feeling grow within the bottom part of my gut as I held it back and became my calm normal self.

"Are you gonna let Kairi and Princess Zelda go!" I asked him, tightening my fists and gripping hard on my gun. The boy chuckled a little afterwards, as if he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you better hurry," He said as the creature glared over to the girls. "This big fella is very hungry, and you guys might be its next meal." He brought up as we gotten ready to fight him. But before it could begin, he summoned a portal and left this area, leaving the monster behind.

"Hey, come back here you coward!" Falco shouted as the young man didn't come back. The dark portal then faded away as the monster growled at us, Kairi tried to hold back the tears as a few tears streamed down her beautiful face.

The black monster snarled down upon us as we turned our attenion to it. Everyone soon got ready for what was to come, I switched my gun and replaced it wwith my sword.

"Bring it Bitch, You probably won't be able to hit us!" Keiichi shouted as he was well prepared for this.

"Come on! Bring it!" Ryuo shouted as the monster roared loudly, it's voice echoed throughout the entire dark forest.

I had a feeling that Griel and the others overheard this as we all soon charged at it, I was the first to lunge at it. I jumped and held my sword over my right side as I did a battle cry before swinging at my opponent.

End of chapter 13 part 1

* * *

HOLY CRAP! I seriously apologize for not posting this up sooner! I had soooooo much to do! I was playing Pokemon Black, which I beaten the story mode (I cried at the very end, I MISS N NOW! *cries*). N was such a cool character, why did he have to go? Damn it!

But anyway, I have another Pkmn Black and White story coming onto very soon. It's called "**Pokemon Black: Intertwined Destines**". Xiaomu is in this one too, but she'll be called 'Tails' A LOT! I'll post up the info of that story later, but for now, I apologize for not posting this story up sooner. The 2nd part is coming up soon. I promise.

If you spot any mis-spelled words, let me know plz!

Read and Review Plz!


	15. Chapter 13: The Forgotten Shadows prt2

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Forgotten Shadows prt.2

"It seems the plans are running along smoothly." The ancient Minister said as he looked over to Ganon who stared long and hard at the image that showed the heroes.

It slightly viewed in on the brunette as she swung her sword at the creature as she chanted spells and kept attacking it. An odd colored Aura seeped out of her as if it was perfume and expanded as Ganon began to wonder why and how.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that girl has the power to bring _him_ back?" Ganon said as a couple people gave that a thought.

"Who knows." Malficent spoke as she continued: "If we could get a sample of her blood, she might be able to bring back your falen ally and possibily more." She said as the Green Hedgehog cocked an eyebrow.

"But, when you bring back someone from the dead . . . Wouldn't the person fall back into pieces or not resemble who they once were?" He asked.

Hades nodded.

"It's impossible to bring back someone who is already dead, but if she has the power . . . . History itself could change." Hades said.

"I think history already has changed." Spoke a teenaged boy who looked like Link, only younger. He wore the same clothes, but his hair color was between dark and light grey as his crimson red eyes was glued to the image of the girl. He opened and closed his right empty hand as he felt an odd feeling from her.

"What's wrong Shadow Link?" Ganon asked him as Shaodw Link shrugged his shoulders in responce.

"I don't know. But . . . somehow, it feels like I know her." Shadow said.

"You're probably feeling other auras in that world." Ganon said to him as Shadow Link kept this feeling in him and continued to watch the girl.

-**Meanwhile...Back to our Heroes**-

"Come on!" Falco shouted as I swung at it's arm once again, but only to have little effect on it.

"What!" I shrieked as the creature swatted its hand at me as if I was a pesky fly.

**WHACK!**

"Waahh!" I shrieked as I was launched far away from everyone else. I crashed onto my back as I cried out in pain, my weapon jabbed into the earth a mile away from me.

"Ally!" Dimentio shouted as he, Pit and Marth ran over to me. The others lunged and fought at the large creature.

"Ally! Are you okay?" Marth asked me, I tried to sit up, but only to fall back as I winced in pain.

"I ... I can't ... feel my body." I replied weakly as Pit tightly balled his fists in anger.

"You must have broke something or your spine is now out of place." Pit spoke as I groaned in pain.

"If I had broken my back or anything else, I wouldn't be alive right now..." I pointed out.

"We have to get her out of here, I don't think she'll take another hit from this beast." Dimenio said as Dimentia came over and looked down at me, she took a step back before shouting "Heal!".

Seconds later, light green vines and leaves appeared and wrapped all over me, healing me slowly as I sat there.

"Guys, we gotta keep that ... that thing away from Ally for a while! She needs at least ten minutes to heal up." Dimentia shoued.

"We'll do our best!" Rika said as she avoided the monsters arm.

"Thunder!" Sora shouted as a large bolt of lightening crashed onto the creature, it roared in pain as Zelda desperately tried to Break the cage door open.

Ike kept slashing and hacking the heck out of the creature's leg, Roy was stabbing it as well but it kept slowly making it's way over to the fallen hero.

"Can we lift her?" Pit asked Marth as he checked Ally's pulse and tried to feel the pressure point or bump on her back.

"I don't think we can." Marth replied as he felt the pressure point, it was right on her mid back.

"Falco! Look out!" Keiichi shouted as as Flaco looked up to see the creature's arm was about to slam down upon him, but Ryuo came out of no where and pushed Falco and himself out of the way...

**SLAM!**

The two were not hurt.

"Thanks man." Falco said to Ryuo as he rolled away and sat up seconds later.

"Your welcome, plus, it was all Keiichi who warned you." Ryuo said as Keiichi came over and overheard the conversation. He showed a small grin to them as he chuckled lightly.

"I've got the eyes of a hawk." Keiichi spoke as he then walked away with his eyes closed, only to let his foot get caught under a large tree root. He lost his balance and fell flat on his stomach, face-planting onto the half dry half alive gound below him.

"But the brain of an idiot..." Ryuo muttered out loud as Falco laughed, Keiichi sat up slowly as his face was covered in dirt and was all red.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

**WHAM!**

"Ha-ha! You missed me dumb-ass!" Roy shouted to it as he was taunted the black monster as it roared in anger.

"Roy! Language!" Marth retorted to him as Roy's shoulders prickled up in shock as he nervously chuckled in responce.

"Whoops, sorry!" Roy replied back nervously as he forgot about the monster as it swatted Roy away, sending him crashing down and sliding (yes, sliding across the ground) over to where Marth, Pit, Dimentia and Ally was on his cape.

"Gah! I _hate_ that thing now!" Roy spoke as it quickly sat up and growled. Roy's eyes then scrolled over to his fallen ally; it looked like Ally was asleep, but the bruises on her bare arms were clearly shown. She was lightly wrapped in thick vines as a couple forest green leaves lightly touched the bruises as each one slowly faded away, healing them.

"Is Ally okay?" Roy asked. Marth sighed deeply before looking over to his friend.

"She was awake just a few minutes ago, but she blacked out seconds later. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't..." Marth replied.

"Mmmnn..." Ally moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up to Marth. Her eyes were all trance-like as her light violet-blue colored stared up at him.

"Tails, are you okay?" Roy asked me.

"Y...yeah, I just keep blacking out." I said weakly as I felt a little stronger from these vines.

"She's okay for now, she just needs a little more time before she can move around." Dimentia said as they nodded.

Just before I could try to stay awake, my heart suddenly felt like it detatched from my body and began to sank deep into the darknes within me as I suddenly blacked out without even warning the others.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

-**Ally's consciousness**-

It felt like I was slowly driftng away from my body as I opened my eyes to see what was happening to the gang. I looked over to Marth, Pit, Dimentia and Roy as they shouted my name and tried to wake me up.

I felt un-emotional from this, I wanted to cry and shout, but I couldn't as something held my voice back.

Someone chuckled seconds later as I jolted up in fear and quickly looked around, then a dark presence lingered behind me as I quickly spun around to see the masked boy.

"_Can you . . . See me?_" I said to him from my mind as he nodded in responce.

"Of course I can see you, you're just like those mages I read in a book once. Once someone blacks out or falls unconscious, their soul begins to wander off and they begin to see Pro-" He was quickly cut off.

"_Wait-WHAT!_" I shrieked as he quickly shushed me.

"Quiet! Do you want them to hear you." He said to me as I frowned.

"_Well what if I want them to hear me!_" I asked him.

"Then you're nuts!" He retorted. I huffed annoyingly and crossed my arms over my bosom.

I glanced over to the monster as Red commanded his two pokemon to attack, the monster roared before it was trying to hit Red and his Pokemon.

That's when I noticed something twinkle on it's forehead, I squinted my eyes a little to see a small violet crystal. I was puzzled by this, how come the others couldn't see this?

"_What kind of crystal is that on it's forehead?_" I asked him.

He snorted and said: "That crystal is called Fortunite, these are rare ones in the world. Rumor has it that these crystals can hold dark magic inside and keep the monster who has it living forever, even if it's badly hurt." He replied.

"_How do you get rid of it?_" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, since this crystal is so rare to find no one knows how to get rid of it." He replied calmly to me as if he was a friend.

"_Can a sword or any weapon hit it?_"

"I believe so. But then again, no one knows really."

I kept this in mind as the creature was getting dangerously close to where her body was. I gasped from this and was about to do something about this, only to be held back by the masked boy.

"I wouldn't do that." He said.

"_Why not?_" I asked.

"You'll give away your ability to those losers." He pointed out. I glared at him.

"_Those "Losers" happen to be my friends, and they happen to know about my ability!_" I retorted to him as I went around him and floated over to my lifeless body.

The boy shook his head to me.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said before leaving me alone.

I looked down to my body and closed my eyes, I was then slowly entering into my empty body as I felt alive.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

My eyes snapped open as I looked around to see that I was back in my body.

"Ally, you're awake!" Pit spoke as I smiled beofre looking down at the green vines.

"Am I ready to fight yet?" I asked.

"Yes. You can move about now." Dimentia replied as I quickly removed the vines off of me and quickly sat up.

"Ike!" I called out.

"Yes?" Ike called back.

"Slash the monsters forehead straight through! There's a crystal on it's forehead that's keeping it alive!" I spoke.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sure!" I replied back. He quickly ained speed as he charged and lunged at the monsters head.

"**RRRAAAAHH!**" He shouted as he slashed the monsters forehead.

It roared in pain as I saw the crystal land onto the ground, the energy was still seeping out of it as the monster finally faded away. Zelda and kairi were free at last!

I ran over to where the crystal landed and tried to pick it up, only to be shocked by it.

"Hauu!" I howled in pain as I drew my hand away from it.

"What happened?" Ike asked as he came over.

"That crystal I was talking about . . . I found it but I can't pick it up." I replied as he looked over and saw it too.

"How are you going to get it?" He asked.

"I think we have to destroy it." I sad to him as I pulled out my gun from my holster and aimed it at the small jewel.

"Don't." Someone said as we all looked over to see the Masked boy.

"Why not?" Rika asked.

"That jewel is one of the finest yet and rare crystals in the world, if you destroy it, it'll be gone forever." He replied.

"But you told me that it holds dark magic inside it. And even though it's beautiful, I have to get rid of it because of what it holds within it." I said as I loaded my gun and didn't want to wait any longer.

"No wait!-" The masked boy said.

But it was too late.

I took the shot as the crystal broke into a million pieces, the dark magic within died away.

"Nice shot." Ike said.

"Thanks." I replied kindly.

"You Idiot!" The boy shouted as we looked over to him. "Now there are only a few more of those crystals are left in this world!" He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aw, too bad." I replied sarcastically as he balled his fists in anger. I then pointed my gun at him.

"You're next." I said to him. He shook his head to me.

"But not here." He replied as he snapped his fingers and called forth a couple more monsters.

"CHARGE!" Ryuo shouted as he and everyone else fought them off.

"Alyssa!" Griel's voice lingered from afar as I hollared back "Over here!".

Soon the other fighters came over as Boyd ran straight through slashing and hacking his way hrough the field of Heartless and Primids.

"_One little- Two little- Three little Demon Rats! Four little- Five little- Six little Demon Rats! Seven little- Eight little- Nine little Demon rats! And I still have a Million to Go~_" Dimentio sang as he slashed away the Heartless and Primids. Dimentia rolled her eyes as she too fight them off.

The monsters were soon gone as Griel and the others came over to us.

"Is everything alright? We heard a gun fire off and we came here as soon as we could." Boyd asked as I looked around to find the Masked boy. but alas, he was gone. He ran off as we were fighting off the Heartless and Primids.

"Ugh! That brat got away!" I shouted as Shinon laughed.

"No the brat is still here." He replied as I glared at him.

"We're okay, we just ran into someone who happened to be a part of the bad group." Marth replied.

"Umm Ally." Boyd said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, still glaring at Shinon.

"Aren't you suppose to get something right now?" Boyd asked me.

"Huh? What are you..." I then stoped as I then remembered the Blacksmith's deal.

"HAUU! The metal plates! I got to get them now!" I shrieked as I ran past Boyd, I then skid to a halt and ran back to Boyd. I quickly embraced him as he froze up from this.

"Thank you Boyd!" I thanked him before lightly kissing his cheek bone close to his eye. After I took off, Boyd blushed from this and watched me head to the castle.

"Aw, I wanted that kiss." Ryuo said as Kamui cocked an eyebrow to him.

"What for? You're the one who always does something stupid right in front of her." Kamui spoke as Falco and Ranulf laughed.

"Aw, shut up Kamui! We better follow her before something worse happens to her." Ryuo spoke as everyone agreed and ran after her.

End of Chapter 2

Preview of chapter 14:

Hauuauu~ we got the plates! Now we need to get going on our journey! Hoii? HOII! What's wrong with the castle? Why are the seven Dwarfs here? Eh? Another monster! Oh noes!

Midnight Serenade: **Chapter 14: The Castle of Nightmares~** See you then!

* * *

Woo-Hoo! There's the next chapter!

I apologise for not posting this one up sooner.

chapter 14 is coming up next!

Read and Review please!


	16. Chapter 14: The Castle of Nightmares

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix. Don't flame me for this!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Castle of Nightmares~

I made it back just in time, the blacksmith was waiting paitently for me. Unlike those other blacksmiths that cannot wait wait any longer and break the deal...

"Here you go ma'am." He said to me as he handed over the ten to fifteen flat metal plates, which were a little warm.

"Thank you so much sir." I thanked him as he put away the money I gave him, as soon as we both turned away to fix our duties N.I.C.O.L.E. materialized in front of me.

"Hoii!" I shrieked from this as NICOLE was just standing there innocently. "Don't do that, you're gonna give me a heart attack someday." I scolded her, she took this in and apologised afterwards.

"You got the plates! Now we can go on our journey again." N.I.C.O.L.E. said as she completely ignored the other villagers who were gawkng and stareing at her outfit and the odd gadgets on her ears and a couple areas on her body.

Soon the others came over as I handed the metal plates to N.I.C.O.L.E. as she bowed her head to Griel before teleporting away from us and over to the ship.

"So how long did it take you to create her Al?" Roy asked as I sighed and gave that a thought.

"About . . . Two years." I answered.

"Ever since Ally here was working on N.I.C.O.L.E., we all decided to help out." Keiichi said as he remembered that day.

"Oh yeah; I remember that Ally was working on N.I.C.O.L.E.'s skin, Keiichi was screwing in her metal arms, Kamui was working on her legs, Karin and Shiki were watching N.I.C.O.L.E.'s mechanical heart and Luke was working on . . . Her pluse rate . . ." Ryuo spoke as he stopped and looked over to me as everyone else did.

I felt depressed from this as I clearly remembered that day...

-**Memory #2**-

[**Kingdom Hearts - Treasured Memories**]

Nicole was almost complete as we worked on her arms, her legs and her heartbeat. Everyone except Shiki and Karin had greese stains on their plain white shirts and jeans, including on there hands.

"Well, her heartbeat is good. It's beating just like a normal human's heart." Karin said.

"Amazing!" Shiki said as she watched it in awe.

"Hey Keiichi, how's her arm going?" Ryuo asked as Keiichi looked up to him.

"It's going great! I just need to screw this bolt in and it'll be all good." Keiichi said as he was screwing in the bolt and moving the arm slowly to see if it was working.

"N.I.C.O.L.E.'s legs are almost ready." Kamui said as he checked on it.

"What about you Luke?" I asked him as he looked over to me with those kind jade green eyes he showed.

"Her pulse rate is great. I can't believe you actually did all this." Luke said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it took me one whole year to make her metal bones and beating heart. . . And all she needs now is her skin, piece her together and we'll activate her this new years eve." I said to them as they cheered.

"And this new years eve, I think I'll be a different person." Luke said as he looked straight at me and smiled. I was puzzled by what he ment, but I only smiled back at him.

[**Song fades**]

-**End of Memory #2**-

I came back to reality as I felt a tear run down my cheek, I wiped it away afterwards.

I knew what he meant after that year, but when he was trying to become a gentlemen to me, he passed away.

"Alyssa, are you alright?" Griel asked as I looked up to him and everyone else as I nodded afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him. "It's just . . . After I recalled that memory, I couldn't help but cry." I said.

"Aw, how depressing." Shinon said as Ryuo glared over to him. "I could care less that your good friend passed away, but don't make it all depressing for everyone else." Shinon spoke.

"Hey now, Even though Luke isn't here, that doesn't mean you get to stomp all over my dead buddy." Ryuo said.

"Although Luke is gone, Ryuo, Ally and Keiichi were badly damaged by this. If you plan on making it worse, don't say or do something stupid that'll hurt them later on." Kamui said as Ryuo looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dude did you just comfort us? Even me?" Ryuo asked as Kamui looked back to him.

"Even though were both friends and rivals to one another, I deeply care about the loss of our friend. And since you, Keiichi and Ally here suffered from it the most, I have to do everything I can to comfort you three in any way." Kamui said as I smiled at him.

"Aw, thanks Kamui." I said to him as he smiled at me and nodded.

Ryuo cocked his eyebrow while giving him a weird look that no one saw . . . . Well, except me. I shook my head to him before hearing someone scream.

"Help!" Someone shouted as he was looking around for something before he spotted us and our weapons.

"Sir! Ma'am! Please help!" He said to Griel and Titania.

"That's going on?" Titania asked him.

"There's a monster heading toward a small cottage in the woods near the Diamond caves!" The teen said as Titania looked over to me and the ohers as we nodded, letting her know that we were ready.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this." I said to him as we looked over to me and gave me an odd look. Funny how his expression looks like a concerned look.

Wait . . .

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked. "I mean . . . You don't look like a fighter or a warrior." He pointed out.

Shinon laughed behind my back as I glared at Shinon for only three seconds before facing the teen.

"Oh I can fight, my weapons are stored away right now." I said to him as he noticed my guns and my pendent glowing and fading every second. "Plus, do you believe me that I actually beat the crap out of the dude behind me?" I brought up as Shinon's grin went away in a second as it was replaced with a slight frown.

"You did?" The teen said as he looked up at Shinon with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh yes. And believe me, it was very entertaining." I said with a chuckle as Shinon's face darkened up as he glared down upon me.

Shinon quickly drew out his steel bow and swung it down at me, I however saw this coming and dodged it.

How?

Simple. After I moved away, my whole body turned into Sakura Petals as almost every petal fluttered over to Griel.

"What the?" Shinon said out loud as he lifted his steel bow and looked over to where Griel was as the petals began to glow and turned back into Ally.

"You should have seen this coming." I said to him as I whistled loudly before leading the Freedom Fighters, Sora, Riku and Kairi over to the Diamond cave.

Shinon glared at Ally as she lead the way, Griel saw this and sighed deeply to himself before he too lead his team as they followed beind the Freedom Fighters.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~~**~.:.**

[**Alice (soundtrack) - Wonderland Woods (replay this a couple times)**]

"Where are they?" Keiichi asked as he looked around, still holding onto his metal baseball bat.

"They're suppose to be here, that's what the kid said." Boyd spoke after as he too looked about.

I peered in the bushes, only to encounter small wild animals that were terrified.

"Oh you poor creatures, they're scared to death." I said in a sad way as Rika, Chiharu, Karin and Shiki came over to see them.

"Poor bunnies..." Shiki spoke.

"Maybe they saw the creatures?" Rika asked as the two bunnies, the baby deer, three small colored birds, and a racoon shook their heads.

"Do you know how many creatures there were?" Rika asked as the Racoon jumped up only once.

"Only one? Was it small or bigger than you?" She asked them.

The animals then tried to get on each others back before faling over.

"Oh, it's bigger than you..." Rika spoke.

"Well, at least the animals are responding to us saying that it's one giant thing that passed by here." Roy spoke as he put away his sword.

But one animal didn't look like it was from this world, it looked like a Glaceon from the Pokemon World.

Wait . . .

"Gl~lae . . ." The Wild Glaceon howled in a low quiet voice as I was in shock, it sounded feminine.

"Red." I called.

"Yes Ally?" He replied not too far away from me.

"I found a Pokemon here..." I replied to him as he came over to see the Glaceon.

"A Glaceon? Why is it here?" Red wondered as it looked over to the wild animals beside it.

"Maybe they took the Pokemon and scattered them out too . . ." Chiharu said.

"Gl~Lae." The Glaceon howled as it came over to me and weaved its way around between my legs, almost acting like a cat.

I couldn't help but smile from this as I bended over and and scooped the Wild Glaceon in my arms.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you along with Red." I said to it as Red lightly petted the Glaceon's head.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the presence of the one large creature that came by pierced through me, causing me to jump.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Red asked as everyone (Except Shinon) looked over to me, even the Glaceon looked up at me.

"You sensed it didn't you?" Kamui asked.

I only nodded.

"Where is it?" Shinon asked.

"Wow, you're asking me for directions. I better commit this to memory!" I said in a stubborn, sarcastic way.

"Shut up and tell us where it is now!" Shinon shouted.

"Be nice to Ally, she won't tell anyone anything if they're rude to her!" Rika spoke.

I closed my eyes and focused as I saw everyone's blue colored aura. Each aura looked exactly like my allies, only you couldn't see their eyes.

I even saw the animals aura, which was a green colored aura, meaning that they are part of this world. I wonder what happens if someone from this world, or any other world, was taken out of their world . . . and was put into another world?

This got me thinking, but it didn't stay for long . . . The creatures presence was a blood red aura, from the looks of it, it looks like another large heartless. But there was something odd about this creature. . .

"Over there." I said at last, pointing over to the North as I lead the way.

"Alright, I'm ready to blow off some steam!" Ryuo spoke as he followed after Ally.

Soon everyone else followed after her as Ally followed the creature's trail.

"Ally, be care-" Before Griel could finish, Ally ducked underneath a thick tree limb that stuck out a couple feet in our path.

"Nevermind." Griel said as he looked over to Keiichi.

"Ally does that a lot, she mostly does this to scare us." Keiichi said to him before following behind her.

"Is she depending on her magic?" Soren asked.

"Huh?"

"She's constantly uses her magic to search for something or find someone. Is there a reason why she's doing that?" Soren asked him.

Keiichi frowned and sighed deeply, he looked over his shoulder showing a sad look on his face.

"Well ... You see, Ally has-"

"I FOUND IT! Marth! Ike! Everyone, come 'ere!" Ally shouted as Keiichi stopped and ran up ahead as everyone else followed behind him.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I was very puzzled about this, I was looking up at the enormus Heartless . . . . Which was a large red apple tree.

'_I don't understand . . . This. . . This isn't a heartless . . . It's something else._' Spoke my mind as I looked at the strange blue heart symbol before me.

"ALLY! We're coming!" Pit shouted as he and everyone else finally arrived as their attention turned to the large creature.

"Hello!" Riku spoke, bringing out his keyblade.

"Oh Crap! Mother Nature's attacking us!" Ryuo shouted.

"It's a heartless!" Sora shouted.

"No it isn't, it has a different symbol! Look!" I said to them, Pointing over to the odd symbol.

"Ally's right! This isn't a heartless!" Link said as he was prepared to fight.

"Then . . . What is it?" Mist asked.

"**GRRRAAAHH!**" The mysterious creature shrieked before lunging it's large tree branches at us.

"CHARGE!" Boyd shouted as he and everyone else lunged at it too.

**SLASH!**

**WHAM!**

**HACK!**

**WHACK!**

**SLICE!**

**SLAM!**

every sound echoed through the whole forest as I was swatted away once again but was launched about five to maybe six feet away from everyone else before crashing into a tree.

"Alyssa! Are you alright!" Griel shouted, but there was no responce.

"Ugh! Damn, that really hurt!" I growled to myself as I struggled to sit up on my legs.

"_Are you okay?_" Someone asked.

Hey, that sounded like Roxas.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for checkin' up on me Roxas." I said to him, not really looking up to him as I tried to calm down the pounding headache.

"_Who's Roxas?_" The person asked as I froze afterwards.

"Hauu?" I howled before looking up to see someone who looks like Roxas, but then again, he wore half black and half white clothes.

"I'm sorry for calling you Roxas. Who are you?" I asked him as he tried to grab ahold of my left hand, but only to see his hand go straight through mine.

"_I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven for short._" Ven said to me as I got up and he drew back his hand.

"So Ven, why are you here?" I asked him.

"_I thought you were my friend Aqua, your power and hers' is so similar. But when I came over, I saw you instead._" Ven said.

"Aqua?" I spoke, tilting my head over to the side a little.

"_You can't miss her: She's about your height, short blue hair and carries a keyblade._" Ven said as I gasped a little.

"There are more Keyblade weilders?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Terra, Aqua and I are still Keyblade weilders." Ven said as I was amazed by this.

"_So Sora, Riku and Kairi aren't the only ones who are able to weild the Keyblade..._" Spoke my mind as he followed behind me.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

**THWACK!**

"Owch! Stupid tree!" Ryuo shouted as he stood up and took hold of his stomach. In case you didn't know, Ryuo lunged from another dead tree toward the Heartless, but it saw him coming and smacked three of it's branches upon him. Yes, right in the gut.

"Lesson learned, never under-estimate a Heartless that looks like a tree. It'll probably bring out the inner closet in you." Kamui spoke as he swiftly dodged the Heartless' attack.

"SHUT UP! I'm not like that you idiot!" Ryuo shouted.

Griel was still looking for Ally, a minute later, Ally appeared from where she was tossed away like a helpless ragdoll. Ven was not far behind me.

"There you are Alyssa! I was beginning to think we lost you from that attack." Griel said as I came over and got back in the battle.

"I'm not going to die that easily!" I replied as I looked over to the monster and glanced over to Ven.

"Ven, do you happen to know what that thing is?" I whispered to Ven, who overheard and looked over to the monster.

Ven gasped as his eyes widened in horror, he staggered back a little before glaring at the monster.

"_What! Why are the Unverse here!_" He asked as I was puzzled by this.

"What's an Unverse?" I asked him.

"_THAT is an Unverse! Dark creatures that lives from Negative emotions. This Unverse is called Mad Treant! I faced it before and defeated it, but how can it still be alive? I killed it!_" Ven snarled as I looked over to the Unverse.

'_That tree thing . . . Is an Unverse?_' Spoke my mind as Ryuo and kamui dodged every attack the Unverse threw at them.

Pit shot five electric blue arrows at the Unverse's face, it roared in pain. The arrows were critical, but it wasn't enough.

"I can't keep this up any longer!" Pit shouted as he brought out another arrow.

"I don't think I can keep up with my Rival!" Ryuo shouted as he followed and copied every move that Kamui did as they both dodged every attack and only getting scratches.

"If you can't keep up with me, then don't move at all!" Kamui spoke as he and Ryuo ducked the Unverse's attack at the same time.

Keiichi charged over, swiftly dodging the creature's attack before slamming his metal baseball bat onto the Unverse's feet, which were the roots.

It roared in pain beofre glaring down onto Keiichi who took a step back and was ready to face it.

The Unverse lifted up one of it's thick but strong tree branch as he Keiichi's bravery faded away from him.

"KEIICHI! LOOK OUT!" Mist shouted as the creature was glowing dark purple, gaining strength first.

Keiichi's legs were frozen solid, so was his entire body as his eyes began to shrink in horror.

But just as the creature gotten enough energy, it was about to strike him when . . .

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The unverse roared in agony as it staggered back.

Keiich was puzzled at first before looking back to see that Ally was the one who shot at the monster.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" I shouted as it glared over to me and roared.

I stood my ground as it began to come after me.

"Thunder!" Sora shouted as a strong bolt of thunder slammed upon the monster as I put in more bullets in my gun.

However, even though Sora shocked it, it was still coming. It was now in a close range as I fired about five bullets at it's face, but that only made it even more pissed.

It roared in anger as I staggered back and was getting ready to take out my sword, but something wrapped around my right ankle.

Just as I looked down to see a long thick vine tightly wrapped around my ankle, I was suddenly yanked away from the earth and was dangling high above the ground, almost ten feet off the ground.

My gun and my sword slipped away from my grasp as both weapons hit the ground, luckily my gun didn't go off cause it was pointing over to where Boyd was.

"ALLY!" Ike shouted as Marth quickly sprang into action, he ran over to where the Unverse was so fast even I didn't see them until I saw his blade shine in the light a couple times below me.

Pit was about to shoot another arrow but realized that the creature was dangiling Ally around above, making it hard for Pit to hit the Unverse's face.

'_I can't hit it, I might hit Ally instead!_' Spoke Pit's mind as he drew back the arrow and tried to think of something else.

"M - Marth! H - Help me . . ." I said as I felt my own blood rush to my head, my vision began to blurr up.

"I'm coming! Just hang on!" Marth shouted as he attacked the Unverse, Ike soon came over as everyone else attacked it like a huge pack of wolves.

All except Shinon who watched me, he was smiling andlaughing at me as a small blue creature dashed by him and into the fight.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon howled as it skidded to a halt, got in it's fighting pose, began to glow light blue as it purred and released huge ice cold shards underneath the Unverse.

I never thought a Glaceon would be able to do that.

The Unverse roared in agony as it was oozing out black blood, negative matter surrrounded the creature as most of it surrounded me.

Griel looked around, finding a way to set Ally free when he spotted Shinon far away from everyone else.

"Shinon! Shoot one of your arrows at the vine! Hurry!" Griel shouted.

Shinon sighed deeply before bringing out one of the arrows behind his back, he aimed right at the vine that held Ally in place.

He blinked twice and began to lower the arrow down at Ally's Heart.

He grinned at first but then stopped and began to think.

"Shinon! Hurry!" Roy shouted as Shinon didn't listen.

Shinon blinked once again, decided on what to hit, aimed and stayed like that for at least a second . . . .

I was beginning to fall unconscious as I couldn't hold open my eyes much longer . . . . .

Shinon then released the arrow.

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

**SNAP!**

"Hauu!" I shouted as I was finally falling.

"Ally!" Ike shouted as Marth saw this and immediately charged after me, he stood right underneath where Ally was to land as he caught her.

"Are you okay?" Marth asked me. I nodded as he carried me away from the Creature.

It roared as it quickly knocked everyone off.

"WAA - AAHH!" Everyone shouted as half fell on their backs and the rest fell on their stomachs.

"Owch!" Karin shouted.

"Ow my pancreas!" Dimentio groaned as he rolled away from the monster that was inches away from nearly killing him.

"_Watch out!_" Ven shouted at Sora. But Sora didn't even see or hear him, he gasped as he looked up to the creature in horror.

"Hah. Hah. Man, you just won't die, huh?" Sora asked it as it roared. It was just about to attack him when suddenly . . .

**BANG! BANG!**

It roared in agony as it staggered back, the holes on it's body was massive. The two hloes were bigger than the bullet holes that Ally made.

It staggered around for a couple seconds before falling back. At last, it was finally dead.

"We did it!" Roy shouted as he and everyone cheered.

"But wait!" Rika shouted as she gotten everyone's attention. "Who shot at that monster?" She asked.

"I did, thank you very much." Someone said as we all looked back to see a male teen.

He wore white plain shirt with blue jeans, a long white cape was worn behind him. His golden yellow hair shined in the light.

His eye color however was different though, his right eye was light red and the other was a light blue.

"And you are?" Keiichi asked him as the blonde male grinned a little.

"My name is Julio. And as you can see, I'm not from this world just like you." Julio spoke as he put away his beautiful white gun and came over to Ally.

"Is she alright?" Julio asked.

"I think so." Marth spoke as Julio looked at Ally for a couple seconds before placing his right hand on her forehead.

Julio closed his eyes as his plam began to glow a lgiht green, he was healing her.

Ally moaned seconds later as she opened her eyes to see Julio, she blinked a couple times before turning bright red.

"Wha - What's going on?" I asked, Julio smiled in a charming way. I blushed even more from this.

"Relax. My name is Julio, I jist arrived from the Castle in this world." Julio said as we all looked at him.

"You were inside the castle?" Boyd asked as Julio nodded.

"I tried to get out but a barrier was formed from the outside, making me unable to leave." Julio spoke.

"Hey! We were trying to get inside the castle at that time, but we couldn't get through." Falco spoke.

"Hmm . . . That's odd. Did the barrier fade away?" Roy asked.

"I honestly don't know. One minute I was hiding from the guards and then the next, the barrier was gone." Julio spoke as he helped me up.

"Do you think it's now protecting the castle now?" Ryuo asked.

"We can check on the castle now." Karin replied as everyone headed back to the castle.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Okay, what now?" Sora asked as we stood in front of the Castle's entrance.

Flaco looked around and saw the glances from most of the villagers, he turned away and tried to ignore them.

"Well we have to see if the barrier is still there." Julio spoke as Boyd took out his axe and swung it around in front of him, nothing happened.

"Looks like the barrier is gone." Shinon spoke.

"For now." I said after him.

"How do you know?" Roy asked me.

"Whoever was inside the castle they were looking for something in there, so they left this world not getting whatever they were looking for. But they might come back and search for what ever they were looking for again." I answered. "But this time, they might not let anyone in ever again." I spoke as Griel nodded, understanding me.

"So what do we do now? Should we head inside or not?" Riku asked.

"No, maybe next time." I said. Ike looked over to me. "If they come back here, we can just follow right behind them and stop them." I spoke as Ike and everyone, except Shinon, agreed.

"Alright then, sounds good." Riku said as N.I.C.O.L.E. appeared before me.

"Master! The ship is ready for take off." N.I.C.O.L.E. said as I smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you N.I.C.O.L.E. for fixing the ship." Sora said as N.I.C.O.L.E. smiled, this made almost every man blush. Shinon wasn't even listening or paying attention to us.

"Alright then, should we get going?" Falco asked.

"Yeah." Chiharu spoke.

"Hold up there heroes!" Someone spoke to us, we looked over to the right to see the Seven men that kicked us out of there diamond cave.

"Oh, is something wrong?" I asked them.

Some of the men scratched the back of their heads and looked over to their allies, one however was smiling and waving at me.

I waved back to that one as one familiar man took a step forward.

"Uh . . . Listen, we apologise for pushing you guys out of our cave. We honestly thought you all were Diamond Thieves." Spoke the calm one.

"Yawnn . . . Excuse me. Grumpy is sorry too, and since you guys were telling the truth . . . We can let you guys come in the Diamond Cave and search for anything inside." Spoke the tired one.

"Really!" Ryuo and Keiichi shouted happily.

A mean look was seen on Grumpy's face. He glared at Ryuo and Keiichi the whole time.

"But if you idiots steal any jewels from our cave, I'll hunt you down and take those jewels back from you! Understand!" Grumpy shouted.

"Y- Yes sir . . ." Ryuo and Keiichi groaned as I giggled.

"Alright, let's get going." Griel said as he and everyone else followed N.I.C.O.L.E. back to the ship.

I however stayed back a little, I followed them but in a slow pace.

"_Alyssa._" Ven spoke as I looked over my shoulder to see Ven walking right beside me.

"Don't be so formal, call me Ally please." I spoke calmly as Ven blinked twice before nodding his head to me.

"_Okay Ally. Umm, is it okay if I-_"

"Tag along? Sure, but stay by me." I said to him as he smiled.

"_Can everyone else see me?_" Ven asked.

"Sadly no. I'm the only one that can see you, but don't worry. Since your a spirit, I can probably help you out on whatever you wanted to do before your death." I spoke.

Ven fell silent as he frowned and stopped walking.

I saw this and stopped seconds later.

"Ven? What's wrong?" I asked him.

ven's bangs covered his eyes as he lowered his head for about a minute, after hearing nothing but a soft howl in the wind, Ven looked back to me and said in a depressed tone . . . . .

"_But I'm not dead. My body . . . Is still here in another world, far from this world._" He said.

Some part of me sank deep into the darkness within me as I was confused now.

"What?" I spoke at last. I gave him a puzzled look as I stood there.

"_I'm still here Ally . . . I didn't lose sight of my life yet._" Ven said to me as he looked up to the sky above him. "_Terra and Aqua are probably still alive too, I know it._" Ven said.

My mind began to overflow with many thoughts as I lightly placed my hand over my left temple, my hand began to glow a multi-colored light as I began to think.

'_So Ven's friends are still alive? But how . . . Since I can Ven and no one else can . . . Does this mean that, Ven . . . Lost his heart to the Heartless? or those Unverse?_' Spoke my mind as that somehow made sense to me.

End of Chapter 14 ~

* * *

Hey sorry for not uploading this chapter up, I was having a small Writer's Block and it lasted for I dunno how long. But at least I got this chapter done! Yay! I now have to work on the next one! So please Bare with me on this story.

Read and Review please!

The Next chapter will be up sometime soon!


	17. Chapter 15: Connected Hearts prt1

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix.**

***New* Pandora Hearts is now a part of this story! Yay! Pandora Hearts belongs to Square-Enix!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Connected Hearts prt.1 ~

My mind was spinning, I couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Hey Ven, is it okay if we talk about what had happened to you and your friends later? We have to leave this world for now." I spoke to him as I can already sense a headache coming.

"_Yes Alyssa, I mean - Ally. Let's get going._" Ven spoke as he followed me, we both caught up with everyone else as Rika told me that Julio was going to tag along with the group.

Ryuo stopped walking and began to shift his sword that was strapped to his back.

"Hey Ryuo, you comin' or what?" Travis asked.

"I'm coming, just hold on." Ryuo replied as he was finished fixing the strap to his sword. He sighed and was just about to follow us when he spotted someone in the corner of his right eye.

[**Tsubasa Chronicles Soundtrack - Storm is Coming**]

He turned around half way to see Luke standing there before him.

Luke smiled to him as his aura seeped out of his clothes and skin and faded away into the air.

Ryuo's eyes widened in shock as his emerald green eyes shrank.

"_Hey Ryuo, having fun?_" Luke asked him. Ryuo was in shock, he couldn't even speak from this. Ryuo swallowed and shifted a little.

" . . . Why are you here Luke? I - Is something bothering you?" Ryuo spoke at last.

Luke shook his head to him.

"_Nope, there's nothing bothering me._" Luke spoke as he continued: "_It's just . .. I'm depressed that I cannot tag along with you guys, like we always did before I . . . _" Luke stopped hmself just in time, he didn't want to feel bad or make Ryuo feel bad.

Luke glanced over to Ryuo before faking a smile to him.

"You're still part of the team Luke, and within our hearts." Ryuo spoke.

Luke chuckled as he walked over to him.

"_You haven't changed a bit Ryuo, though I may be wrong about that._" Luke spoke as he stopped in front of Ryuo, leaving space between one another.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Ryuo asked. "I mean . . . Even before you passed away, you always came to me and asked for help or guidance." Ryuo spoke.

Luke sighed deeply and stayed quiet for at least a minute before nodding.

"_Yes. That's true, I always did go to you for almost anything._" Luke said, looking back at his once living life before facing death.

And for a minute there, it looked like he was about to shead a tear and cry.

"_Ryuo, you've been a good friend to me, even after I passed . . . And, I might be pushing this request a little over the edge, but . . . Can you keep an eye on Ally for me? I know you guys are, but, something tells me that you, Ally and everyone else here is falling into something much bigger than you can imagine._" Luke spoke as Ryuo was puzzled about what Luke told him, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah . . . I Will do that for you buddy." Ryuo spoke as Luke smiled and nodded to him.

"_Take care . . ._ " Luke said to him.

Ryuo blinked twice and lowered his head in sorrow, He missed having Luke around, just like old times, before he died.

"Ryuo!" Ally shouted from afar as Ryuo jumped and lifted his head up a little. He looked over to her and noticed that she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing over there? We're about to leave without you." Ally said to him.

Ryuo gave her an odd shocked expression on his face as this made her laugh.

"Hey! Don't leave your Childhood friend behind!" Ryuo shouted as Ally giggled and shook her head to him.

"Then come on then!" Ally said to him before heading back to the ship.

Ryuo slowly followed but stopped seconds later and looked behind him.

"Hey Luke -" Ryuo said as he looked up to see no one. Luke was gone. Ryuo frowned and looked up to the cloudy skies before turning away and heading over to the repaired ship.

[**Song Fades**]

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Alright! Everybody here?" Sora asked as everyone agreed, Ryuo just got inside as the automatic door closed behind him. He took a seat next to Keiichi and Travis.

"Hey Ryuo. What's wrong man?" Keichi asked him. Ryuo sighed.

"I think I was seeing things not too long ago . . ." Ryuo spoke as Keiichi and Travis gave him puzzled looks.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked.

Ryuo paused for a couple seconds before looking over to his two good friends.

Ally walked by her three friends as she took off her headphones and gave it to N.I.C.O.L.E., she accepted it and messed with her headphones.

N.I.C.O.L.E. then pulled out a long cord from her left headphones and connected it to Ally's headphones, she then began to record something from Ally's headphones.

" . . . While I was outside, I . . . Think I saw L-" Ryuo was cut off when he saw Ally's body glow a beautiful multi-colored aura for at least five seconds. She froze in her tracks as her magic took over her body.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Boyd asked.

"I believe Ally's magic is trying to tell her something." Kamui spoke as her aura faded away.

Ally's left arm twitched once as she finally moved her body. She looked over to the door and quickly made her way over to it.

"Ally! Where are you going?" Rika asked.

Ally didn't hear her as she grabbed the handle and swung the door open, someone was standing before her. Someone familiar . . .

"_I'm surprised that you sensed me coming, leader of the Freedom Fighters . . ._" That someone spoke as I smiled and nodded.

"I'm amazed that you know I was the leader of the Freedom Fighters . . . Lucario." I replied as everyone looked over to see another Smasher, their ally, Lucario. The Aura Pokemon.

"Lucario! I can't believe you're here!" Roy spoke as Lucario smiled.

"_When I sensed Marth's aura here along with other good auras around him, I just had to see what was going on._" Lucario spoke as he continued. "_But when I sensed your presence, I knew that you would be a little different than the others here._" Lucario brought up as he pointed at me.

I knew what he meant by this, the others however, they were confused.

"What do you mean Lucario? Ally is a fighter, just like us." Ike asked.

"_Yes, I can see that. But her Aura, it's unlike any other aura I've seen before._" Lucario spoke.

"That's because there's an item within my heart. . ." I brought up with no hesitation.

Silence filled the air as all eyes were on me.

I should have told them this from the beginning . . . I sighed deeply to myself as I closed my eyes.

"What?" Ryuo spoke at last.

"Ally . . ." Rika said to me.

"Why didn't you . . . tell us this?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot to tell you this when we first met." I said to my good friends, my allies who were a part of the Freedom Fighters.

"You see, when we all met . . . I was nervous and shy to you all." I said to Ryuo, Keiichi, Shiki, Rika, Chiharu, Travis, Karin and Kamui.

The memories came back to me as I explained this to everyone around me.

"Remember when I kept holding my heart and looking around?" I asked my friends.

"Oh yeah, it was like something was going to jump out and kidnap you." Keiichi remembered as he poked the side of his chin with his right index finger.

"Why do you ask?" Kamui asked.

"I was trying to tell you that I had an item within me back then, but I never had the chance." I said.

They fell silent.

"When ever I had the moment, I would always be cut off." I spoke as I continued. "Weeks later, I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell you guys this, so I never said anything about this to you guys." I said.

"Until now." Travis spoke.

I nodded.

"Do you remember when you had this item? Do you even know what it is?" keiichi asked.

"Sadly no. I can't remember how long I had this item, and I don't even know what it is." I replied.

"That's not suprising." Shinon spoke as everyone looked over to him. I didn't say a word to him.

"Since you can't remember anything from when you were a shrimp, it automatically told me that you're useless from this point on, including the fact that you can't remember who you are." Shinon spoke, teasing me to the point where I was going to implode at any moment.

But somehow, I managed to hold that all in.

"The recording of Master's mission is complete." N.I.C.O.L.E. said as I went over to her and took away the cord that was connected to her and placed it back onto my headphones. I slipped my headphones back onto my head as the speakers covered my ears again.

The neon part of my headphones lit up as it faded away two seconds later, it let me know that it was recording everything as soon as I placed it back on my head.

I blinked twice and saw something clear white glow in front of my eyes, but I wasn't afraid. For that was holographic goggles.

Here allow me to explain:

Those Holographic goggles project everything I see, even my Precognitive Dreams that I get almost every week, but in 3rd point of view.

All the good and bad missions or adventures that happens later on in life, will be recorded and saved on my data file.

And now back to the story . . .

The holographic goggles faded away from my sight as I looked around and rubbed my eyes for a second or two.

I turned away and headed back into my seat, I sighed deeply before my magic suddenly reacted.

"Ally? Is something wrong?" Rika asked me.

"Someone is in trouble . . ." I said before looking over to them: "In another world far from this world." I said.

"Right now?" Keiichi asked. I nodded.

"Then we better get going! Hurry!" Sora said as Lucario joined in and got inside the ship, we quickly took off as I looked back to that world.

[**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - You**]

There was so much more things to explore in that world, but for now, we have to leave that place . . . Unaware if the enemies will come back to that world or not.

A small part of my body told me that we would be heading back to that world later on.

'_The castle was surrounded by a hidden barrier, but we couldn't find another way in . . . Even I couldn't get through._' Spoke my mind as I frowned and slowly turned away.

'_If our enemies come back to that world, we might not be able to go inside the castle again. Julio was lucky to be inside, but even he couldn't get out. . . I don't think he even looked around. If they come back to search for what ever they were looking for inside, we might not make it and let them . . ._' I breathed in and had a determined look on my face that no one saw.

'_No! If that happens, we'll stop them and protect that world from being swallowed or taken over my anything evil!_' Spoke my mind as we were now far away from that world.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

(**A/N: the song is still playing! Just letting everyone know.**)

A woman was seen dashing around a huge beautiful mansion, she was desprately searching for something . . . Or someone as two maids followed behind her.

"Young Master!" The woman shouted as she ran into the dinning room, seeing no one. She dashed into the hallway and into the living room, she spotted someone tieing his shoe before walking away, unaware that she was there.

Until now.

"Gilbert!" The woman shouted. The boy turned around seconds later.

He had short wavy black hair, golden yellow eyes, fair skin and wore a navy blue clothes. He looked like he was a servant in this mansion, but then again, we could be wrong . . .

"Yes?" Gilbert asked.

The woman, who looked like the House-Keeper, grabbed Gilbert by his shoulders with a blinding speed that even Gilbert didn't see this coming. She pulled him forward and loomed over Gilbert as she asked: "As a servant to the Young Master, surely you must know! Where is Young Master Oz hiding?".

"Wha?" Gilbert spoke as he continued. "Mrs. Kate . . . What has happened to the Young Master?" Gilbert asked.

"The party is about to begin, but I cannot find him anywhere! Can it be . . . He doesn't plan to attend today!" Mrs. Kate asked, gasping in horror of what she was predicting.

[**Music fades**]

[**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 - Guildmaster Wigglytuff (continue playing this song)**]

"I-I cannot say I know! Acually, I myself hasn't seen him since lunch." Gilbert replied, sweating a little in the process.

"By the way Gilbert ... I have heard from the young Master . . . **That you GREATLY DISLIKE cats, is that not so?**" Mrs. Kate asked, grinning evily as she pulled out a white cat from out of nowhere and slowly brought the cat toward Gilbert.

"**WAAAAHHHH!**" He shrieked in fear (Poor Gilbert) as his shoulders prickled up in horror. Gilbert quickly backed away from the cat as he hit the wall behind him, he was cornered as he told Mrs. Kate the truth.

"The lake! He's heading for the lake with lady Ada!" Gilbert shouted as Mrs. Kate released the cat and began to lead the way as she an the other two maids followed behind her to the lake.

The cat however, ran over to a huge shelf as it began to claw at it. Someone was trying to hold in their laughter within the shelf as Gilbert calmed down.

"Young Master Oz, please come out." Gilbert spoke as the shelf doors were kicked open, revealing a 15 year old short blonde haired boy and a 6 year old girl with short blonde hair.

They were probably sibilings.

"Ahahaha! Good job Gilbert!" Spoke the 15 year old as he helped his younger sister Ada get out of where they were hiding.

"Oh no! Mrs. Kate will be furious with me ... Nooooo~!" Gilbert spoke as he coward in fear.

"Eh-heh-heh! Poor Gil has it so rough! Well! Let's go explore the back garden today!" Oz spoke as he lead the way.

"There you are! Finally found your naughty beats!" Someone spoke as the person grabbed gilbert and Oz from the back of their shirt collars.

"Uncle Oscar!" Oz spoke as his Uncle dragged them into another section of the living room, Ada followed closely behind them.

[**Song fades**]

Oz sat quietly in his seat as his uncle cleared his throat for a second or two...

"Hah. What am I doing to do with you two?" Oz's uncle spoke as Oz shifted around in his seat.

Gilbert didn't say a word as his golden eyes scrolled over to see a white cat in Ada's arms, he quickly scooted away from her and the white cat and stayed in the left hand corner of the large couch.

"Don't make the house keeper worry so much." Oscar said as Oz chuckled.

"But see ... She was more on edge than usual, so I couldn't help but want to tease her." Oz replied.

Oscar chuckled.

"Ha ha! Of course she'd be tense." He said as he continued: "It's The-Coming-of-Age Ceremony for the Vessalius family, one of the Four Great Dukeoms... Oz Vessalius.".

"Yeah that! That thing! How come do I have to do something like that?" Oz asked as he lowered his head.

"Ha ha ha! It's the destiny of those who've turned fifteen. Just accept it already!" Oscar replied with an open mind and open heart.

"Well..." Oz spoke as he continued: "I'm happy I was happy to come to the mansion because of it! Even after two days here, there're still loads of places I haven't seen yet. It's so fun!".

"It is a beautiful mansion, isn't it?" Oscar said. "Word has it that it was built two hundred years ago... But now it's only used for The Coming-of-Aage Ceremony. You can seldom come here... So think of it as a strange party of sorts and enjoy yourself!" Oscar explained.

"Yep! Uncle, you're going to perform in the ceremony right?" Oz asked.

"Yeah..." Oscar spoke. "But your dad should really be the one doing it. Im sorry you have to settle for someone like me filling in for him." Oscar said, turning away and looking out the window.

"What do you mean? After all, you're more like a father to me, Uncle Oscar I'd be happier if you did it!" Oz said as Oscar and Gilbert fell silent.

Oscar went over to a large shelf and opened the double doors.

"Uhh...Oh that's right, Oz! That thing you asked for, it came just in time!" Oscar said as he pulled out a light black suitcase and handed it over to Oz.

"Really? Yay!"

"Hopefully the size will be okay, but..."

"It's okay. Thanks!"

Gilbert was puzzled by what they said, but he ignored that and looked oer to Ada who was playing with the cat.

Suddenly, loud knocks were heard from the living room door.

"Oscar-sama! Is Young Master Oz in there?" asked from the other side of the doors. Oz stiffened for a second or two before spinning around and facing his uncle.

"Please Uncle! Can't we play just a little longer?" Oz asked.

"Young Master!" Gilbert retorted. "You can't! You promised that you would stop exploring the mansion at four!" Gilbert said, pointing over to the clock that showed that it was already four in the afternoon.

"Shaddup! I said just a little bit longer!" Oz replied as he grabed the white cat that was on Ada's head and tossed it at Gilbert.

The cat clinged onto Gilbert's head as he shrieked in fear (Poor Gilbert).

"**WAAAAAHHH!** I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Gilbert cried out as he ran around, let alone that he was spinning around a couple times.

"Now, now. Don't pick on Gil too much. You want to give this to **him** right? Now go on, get outta here." Oscar said as he let Oz, Ada and Gilbert go as he made his way over to the dors, as slowly as possible.

"Oscar-Sama!" Mrs. Kate shouted.

"Yes, yes! I'm comm-ing!" Oscar said as he grabbed the door handles and slowly turned them, teasing Mrs. Kate as well.

The door immediately swung open, almost hitting Oscar in the process as Mrs. Kate stomped in and spotted Oz, Ada and Gilbert (Who was on the floor staggering toward Oz).

"Listen Oz! Absolutely NO fooling around at today's party!" Mrs. Kate

"Yeah, I know." Oz said.

"If you do ... I'm going to call the messenger of the "Abyss" on you!" Mrs. Kate threatened.

Oz froze for a second before looking back to Mrs. Kate and began to chuckle.

"Pfft! Sorry, but ... That threat doesn't work on me anymore!" Oz said as he, Ada and Gilbert jumped out of the window and took off exploring the mansion once more.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

[**Zero No Tsukaima OST - Yuuki**]

"Huh? Is this ... A new world?" Sora asked as he stopped the engine and aloowed everyone to stop and stare at the new world.

This world was different from Radiant Garden, even though we passed it not too long ago. This world showed a huge clock tower, looked almost like Big Ben, on the left side of the world and the other half showed a small city and many mansions. However, although this world had a pretty decent aura, I felt a bad aura linger in the shadows.

My magic grew stronger by every second. There's no doubt, this world had a hidden enemy inside.

"It's there. I can feel it now." I said in a calm tone as my pendent began to glow radiantly.

"Need back-up Ally?" Shiki asked me.

"Maybe." I replied back as Riku grinned.

"Sounds like your ready to face the enemy." Riku said. I couldn't help but smile back to him.

"Oh I was born ready." I replied. I then stood up and began to head over to the large Transporter Station.

"Those who wish to come along can join, we can also go and sight-see too along the way." I said as the following people came:

Rika, Ryuo, Chiharu, Travis, Julio, Kamui, Shiki, Karin, Roach, Diggs, Mitchell, Blade, Josh, Keiichi, Ranulf, Ike, Marth, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roy, Boyd, Oscar, Pit, Dimentio, Dimentia, Red, Lucario, Shinon, Gatrie and Griel.

Fox and Falco didn't want to go. After all, they would rue the day when people began to see Humanoid animals talking, walking and wearing human clothes.

"I'm gonna stay here and talk you you guys through this little device." Fox said as he held up a small mic.

"Through what?" Sora asked.

"Ally's headphones." Fox replied.

"EH?"

"Here, I'll explain." Fox said as he explained: "Since Ally's headphones are able to recored every bit of the adventure, she told me that she can also project an image of, let's say for example Falco on the ship. Let alone that Ally's headphones has a Built-In-Wifi system and has Built-In-Speakers that can allow her to talk to at least four people at once. So if she's in truoble or needs back-up, she can call whoever is in this ship and ask for help." Fox spoke.

"Ah, okay. I understand now." Griel said.

"Ally, you are a genius!" Karin spoke. I blushed.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." I said at last as I was hiding my red face from everyone.

"Oh please, you're only making me sick." Shinon said with a cold tone in his voice. I glared at him as red and electric blue sparks flew as each spark collided into one another as a couple barely missed everyone.

"Shinon! Ally! You two can hold back your rivalry a little longer!" Griel spoke as the two stoppped.

"We must make haste! Who ever is in trouble in this new world needs our help!" Chiharu said as I looked over to Fox and Falco as i nodded to them.

Falco nodded and looked over to his good friend as Fox pushed a couple buttons before hitting the large green button.

"Good luck you guys!" Fox said as we all nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid over there okay?" Falco said as I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Ryuo and Keiichi grinned evily, oh dear God, what are those two planning?

"Tch! I'm only doing this because this is a new world, and for the money." Shinon spoke.

"You greedy B-" I was cut off by him as he placed his left index finger on my amall moist lips.

"Say what you want, I could care less if people think I'm a greedy bastard or a hero." Shinon said as the transporter began to activiate.

"Oh! Don't forget to get me a souvenir while you guys are there okay!" Falco brought up.

"Why do you want a souvenir for?" I asked.

"Since we're traveling to many different worlds while saving every one of them as we can, I figured maybe we should keep a couple things from other worlds. Who knows, it might also bring back memories." Falco said as he laid back in the seat and was acting like he was the boss.

"You know . . . That might not be a bad idea." Roy said as almost everyone agreed. I however shrugged my shoulders in responce and slightly nodded.

"Ah, fine. I'll get you somethin', just let me know what ever it is you want and I'll get it for you." I replied as Falco grinned and nodded.

"I'll be lookin' forward to that Al." Falco said as the picked heroes finally left the ship and were now headed over to the New world.

[**Song Fades**]

End of Chapter 15 prt.1

Preview of Chapter 15 Prt.2:

[**Pandora hearts OST - Turn**]

Alright! We arrived in a new world. But why are we in front of a mansion? Eh? The bad guy that's here . . . He was in the last world we were in! Why is he here? More importantly, how **DID** he get here? Why is he going after the Blonde haired boy and the black haired boy? Eh? Why do I get the feeling that ... Something bad is going to happen to them? Eh? Huh! - **Hoii!** Now he's coming after me! **Midnight Serenade - Chapter 15: Connected Hearts prt.2!** See you then!

* * *

Woo-Whoo!

I'm on a roll! The Second part of MS is coming up! See you then!

read and Review plz!


	18. Chapter 15: Connected Hearts prt2

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix.**

***New* Pandora Hearts is now a part of this story! Yay! Pandora Hearts belongs to Square-Enix! **

* * *

Chapter 15: Connected Hearts prt.2 ~

I was the first to arrive in the new world. I blinked twice before looking around.

I was standing before a huge mansion, I looked through a nearby window to see the inside: everything was neat and clean, I ran away when I spotted someone pass by and head into another room.

Seconds later, everyone else arrived.

"Here we are!" Roy spoke as he and everyone looked around.

"Wow! Look at that mansion! It's so beautiful!" Chiharu squealed.

"Dude . . . I feel poor now just by standing in front of this." Keiichi spoke.

"Tch! Rich people, never liked them and never will." Ryuo snarled.

"Is there a reason why?" Kamui asked him.

Ryuo huffed seconds later.

"Yes. I do, but I really don't wanna talk about it right now." Ryuo spoke as he peeked in through the window to see no one. He sighed deeply to himself before turning away.

"Aww, I feel all toasty inside by just admiring it . . . **LETS BLOW IT UP!**" Diggs shouted as he took out a stick of dynamite from his old bag (I'm surprised it didn't combust or break off of the strings yet).

Everyone gasped and immediately looked over to Diggs, saw his insane grin and over-reacted from this.

Hmm?

You wanna know how?

How everyone reacted from this and no one came outside to investigate afterwards?

Well . . .

"**WAAHHH!**"

"**KYYAAA!**"

"**AAHHHHH!**"

As usual. But I was a bit confused on why no one came outside to pounder what the commotion was all about . . .

"Dude! Not here!" Boyd shouted.

"Get that combustable thing away from me!" Julio shouted as he moved away from Diggs.

Diggs grinned evily as he began to chase after everyone accept Ally, Griel, Shinon, Ike, Oscar, Lucario and Marth.

"Diggs! Nooo!" I shrieked as I quickly did a high jump kick onto Diggs face, he flew back and away from the mansion as he dropped the lit up dynamite. I grabbed the lit up stick and blew out the flame on the stick of dynamite and took it away from him.

"That was an impressive kick Alyssa." Griel spoke as he ignored Diggs random outburst and failed attempt.

"It was. It made me forget about the whole riot that Diggs tried to create." Marth spoke after.

Ike and oscar simply nodded their heads, agreeing with all this.

"_**Bzz! Bzzz!** **DAAAMMMMMMMMMMMN Tails! How'd you get the exact timing to kick 'em in the face?**_" Falco asked from my headphones, the speakers boomed from his voice as a couple people (who didn't know it was on "Speaker Mode" or on at the moment) jumped or gave them mini heart-attacks.

I slightly lifted my head up to the blue sky above me as I also glanced up, as if talking to God himself.

"I have sharp senses, which is ten times more than regular human senses, so I usually know when to 'Go-All-Out' and get the timing right." I replied calmly as I turned down the volume on my headset.

"_I knew there was something different about you from everyone else, but I didn't expect that your senses would be stronger than a human beings._" Lucario spoke as Diggs sat up and rubbed his face, which had the bump markings from the bottom of my shoes.

"Really? What was the other thing you didn't expect?"

"_The enormus, growing, and overflowing power that's within you._" Lucario spoke as he continued: "_All my life, I have felt many strong powers from different people; good or evil. But I have ever in my life experienced any strong power like yours. I'm amazed that you're not dying from all that power, let alone that it's not taking over your body._" Lucario spoke as I kept quiet and never said a word to him after that.

Diggs pouted like a liitle brat in a candy store as he was trying to ignore the pain on his face.

"Aw come on! I just wanna blow something up!" Dggs shouted. I shook my head to him.

"You'll get that chance later, now is soo not the time." Karin replied to him.

"Come on guys, we have to find that bad guy before he gets away with murder or something evil!" Rika spoke as everyone agreed and looked over to Ally who was trying to sense the bad aura.

'_Alright . . . Where are you?_' Spoke my mind as I closed my eyes and held in my breath, the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat and the soft wind that passed by.

My heartbeat began to beat very slowly as I released the air slowly and began to breathe in and out as slow as I could. Soon a multi-colored aura expanded and swirled all around me.

**B-Bmp!**

. . . .

**B-Bmp!**

. . .

. . .

**B - bmp** . . .

. . . . **B - Bmp** . . . .

I froze in place as if time stood still all around me as I sensed every living presence within this world: The good and bad aura's from the people who live in this world, the animals . . . The earth itself . . . and sensing another part of this world . . . it wasn't a good aura at all . . . all I sensed from it, was fear, despair . . . and lost hopes.

At last, the bad aura that didn't belong in this world was spotted. it was not too far away, let alone that the magic this person had was slowly expanding by every second.

But wait . . .

Something isn't right here . . . .

**B-Bmp!**

**B-Bmp!**

This aura . . . I've seen and felt it before . . .

'_I know this presence . . ._' Spoke my mind as my heart accidentially went into a normal pace. I breathed in slowly again as I made my heart slow down again, this time, it was at a dangerous but slow pace . . . almost as if I was going to pass away any second now.

'_This presence, I sensed it back in the last world we were in . . . Could it be, that guy?_' Spoke my mind as the image of that masked boy appeared in my head and was gone seconds later.

'_What is he doing he-_' I was quickly inturrupted when I sensed that there was three good auras within the are the bad aura was at.

'_Hauu? Those auras . . ._' Spoke my mind as I looked at each aura carfeully . . .

'_Those auras: two of them are male teens and one is a female child . . . Oh no. That's not good!_' Spoke my mind as I opened my eyes. My heart went back into a fast, normal pace.

The aura that surrounded me quickly vanished into thin air as I quickly looked over to my allies with a worried look on my face.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Marth asked.

"That bad aura ..." I began.

The scene changed from viewing our heroes to Oz, Ada and Gilbert who were exploring the mansion, unaware that evil was watching them in the shadows.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Hey Onii-Chan..." Ada began, looking up to Oz.

"Hmm?"

"What's the Abyss?" She asked him.

"Ohh . . . It's a place where they lock up bad people. People say that you can never get out once you're taken there." Oz explained.

"Is that the prison in that book?" Ada asked.

"Yes. They say that the Messenger from the Abyss visits those who have committed daedly sins ... and takes them away to a terrible, but frightening place." Gil said as Ada was fascinated by this.

Oz sighed as he opened the single luggage and dug into it.

"Anyway, forget about legends like that. Look Gil!" Oz said as he grabbed the item and shoved it onto his servant's chest.

Gil examined the item at first, he blinked and noticed a couple things frm this item, which happened to be a fancy garment.

"Isn't this ... a little too small for Young master Oz?" Gil asked as he held the garments up and over his chest. Oz chuckled.

"Silly. Don't worry about that ..." Oz said before pausing and allowing more oxgen into his clear nose. " 'Cos you'll be the one wearing it."

This took Gil at least five to seven seconds for this sentence to become sense to him, and to be honest, he was dumbfounded by this afterwards.

"Huh?" Gil uttered in responce. Oz breathed in at first before releasing it out and doing this over for the second time.

Then he said the one sentence that Gil did not want to hear, even if it came out of Young Master Oz's mouth:

"The truth is ... You're gonna be in the Coming of Age Ceremony too!" Oz said happily as if he struck gold or wanted something that was either on his Christmas or Birthday List.

This made Gil tremble as he didn't really like the idea. Let alone the fact that he was clearly different from the rest of the world around him.

"What is this! I did not know about all this!" Gil squeaked.

"Of course I didn't tell you!" Oz said to him before shifting his shocked expression to a teasing yet evil expression. "I just wanted to see you all flusterd and in panic! Wha! Ha! Ha!" Oz finished as Gil fell to his kness and trembled, a purple, gloomy aura was seen around Gil afterwards.

"You must not do this, please ask someone else rght away." Gil asked as he slowly got up.

"Aw don't worry, it's not a huge role." Oz said as he continued. "You just need to put a rope over my shoulders at the end of the ceremony. No one has to do that, but I'd like you to . . ."

"No, that's not what I meant." gil said.

"Then what's the proble-"

"I'm just a servant! I have no right to be a part of the ceremony like that!" Gil exclaimed as Oz looked over to him, Ada was nearby as she stood by Oz.

"No, Gil." Oz began. "Not as a servant. I want you to be there as a friend." Oz said simply as Gil's shoulders prickled up, anime style as this made him a little frightened.

"That's even more unacceptable!" Gil exclaimed. "An orphan like me being Young Master's friend . . . What would the nobles around you say . . .?"

" . . . I don't care . . ." Oz said.

"Master will scold me, you know!" Gil shouted.

"Don't worry." Oz said as he looked away and showed a different side of him . . . A lonely yet sorrowful side of him. "He doesn't even come home for his son's birthday because of work. He wouldn't bother to come back just to scold you." Oz explained as he sat down and sighed deeply to himself before he hugged his folded legs before him.

"Uh . . ." That was all gil could say as Oz frowned and buried his head into his arms.

Silence filled the air as Gil tried to think of something to say as Ada looked over to the two young men.

Oz lifted his head a little as he uttered a small sigh.

"Umm . . . Young Master . . ." Gil began.

The silence didn't stay for long, suddenly a small tune began to play in the wind. This caught Oz's attention and his ears as he looked up for a minute or two.

"What . . . Is this music?" Oz said out-loud as he slowly got up.

"Eh? Do you hear something?" Gil asked as he tried to listen.

Oz never heard his servant, he was lost in his world as the music grew a bit. It was like he was in a trance, mystified by the music that filled the air.

"Young Master?" Gil said as Oz didn't hear him and began to walk away, it looked like he was trying to find out where the music was coming from.

Gil struggled to catch up to the Young Master as Oz was still in his own world.

'This music . . . Is it a music box?' Spoke mind as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked both left and right.

It didn't sound like the music was coming from either side . . .

It sounded like . . . It was coming from -

"**Of course, I'll find a way to bring them here.**" Someone said as this made Oz jolt up in fear and come back to reality.

"**!**" Oz let out a small gasp as he drew back a little, he looked around once more and noticed a wide crack in the ground that showed someone down further away . . . But down below him?

[**Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - Villains of a sort**]

"_**You better! Those teenagers are starting to bug me.**_" Someone else said as Oz stopped Gil and kept him quiet before letting him hear what he was hearing.

Oz and Gil leaned in a little and listened to what was going on:

"**_Not only that, that one person in that group is getting our attention._**" Spoke another person through some sort of holographic screen as their voices echoed.

"_**Yeah, that girl. Her power is is growing little by little.**_" Spoke another.

"I wonder . . . Could it be that this girl is one of them?" Spoke the boy in what looked like an exo-skeleton suit.

Oz took a step closer and leaned in a little more as he saw images and recordings of the girl they were talkng about.

"What's going on?" Gil asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but all I know is that they're not from here. Let alone that they're talking about someone." Oz replied in a whisper as they both leaned in and listened again.

"That girl . . . " Gil began as Ozglanced over to him. "She . . . She looks familiar . . . " gil spoke.

"_**Where are you now?**_" someone spoke.

"In a world called Revile." The boy replied.

"_**Ah, a new world emerged huh?**_" Spoke a familiar person on the other side of the screen - Maleficent.

The boy nodded.

"Well, since I'm here, should we send them here to look for it?" The boy asked.

"_**It depends on they'll come here looking for you, if they do arrive, let me know. I can handle them.**_" Maleficent said.

"Tch! alright then." The boy said as the screen went away.

The masked boy sighed as he picked up what looked like a disc and stored it away in his pocket.

"Tch! Damn her! Making me wait here and see if they come, what am I - A tool? UGH! What am I going to do now?" The boy said to himself as Oz stood up.

Just as Oz sighed deeply . . .

-**GARA!**- -**GARA!**-

The ground was breaking underneath him.

"**!**" Oz gasped as he tried to move away.

But it was too late. The ground gave in underneath him as gravity pulled him in.

"Young Master!" Gil shouted as he ran after his master, only to fall victim to gravity as he too fell in.

- **Meanwhile, back to our heroes . . .** -

Lucario and Ally jumped suddenly as both couldn't help but jolt up and breathe heavily, I gues he sensed the two presences up ahead as well.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Marth came over to me as I tried breathed in and calmed down seconds later.

"_Somewhere up ahead, the ground gave in . . ._" Lucario began as he stopped and looked over to me.

"And two people are in trouble! Come on, this way!" I said as I lead the way.

The others followed after as Lucario looked around for a minute before running after the others.

-** Meanwhile . . .** -

"Owww . . . " Oz spoke as he and Gil slowly sat up.

"Gil, are you alive?" Oz asked as he rubbed the side of his blonde head.

"Barely . . ." Gil replied as he poked his bruised forehead.

"Well, well, well . . . What have we here? Children?" The masked boy began as this made Oz and Gil jump.

Busted.

[**Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - The Key**]

"Tch! And here I thought you two were **them** . . ." The masked boy said as he slowly made his way over to the two boys.

"Them? Who's them?" Oz asked as he stood up, Gil stood up as well as the masked boy stopped dead in his tracks. He was about a foot away from Oz and Gil.

"Them." He began. "Them happens to be a group of teenagers, they happen to be looking for me." He said.

"Wha - What did you do?" Gil asked.

"I did what was right . . . I put the worlds into darkness, I connected the worlds within our path . . . So now, this world will be connected, and will be submerged into darkness just like the other worlds." He said as Oz and Gil had felt a bad feeling from this guy. He drew out his weapon and held it out for a while, this made Oz and Gil jump a little in fear.

"Worlds? Connected? Path? What are you talking about?" Oz asked as the boy chuckled a little.

"You two have so much to learn . . ." The masked boy said as he reached out to Oz who backed away a little.

"Hmm? You . . . " The masked boy spoke as he stopped his arm halfway.

'T_his feeling, I know this power . . . That witch said that only **they** have this power, how does he have this power?_' Spoke the maked boy's mind as he drew his arm back.

Oz was puzzled by this.

The masked boy was about to speak when out of the blue . . .

"**Hold it right there!**" Someone shouted as everyone's attention turned to . . .

"You!" The masked boy shouted as I shook my head to him.

"You . . ." Oz began as I glanced at hm for a second before looking back to my enemy.

"And I'm not alone." I said calmly as everyone else soon appeared. Ada held onto my hand as I sighed deeply.

[**Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - Night of Fate**]

"Leave these children alone, they're exploring. Plus, why are you here?" I asked him as he took a step back. Ada let go of me as I walked over to him.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just minding my own business and letting loose a couple monsters here and there." He replied back as I glared at him.

"That's funny, I don't sense any monsters here. All I sense here is you." I said as I brought out my sword and aimed it at him.

Oz jumped from this as Gil stood there in shock.

"Hey now, put that thing away. There are children here, you don't want to scare them now don't you?" He brought up as I sweated a little from this.

I lowered it as he began to walk around me as if he was a sneaky cat.

"Well, since you're here, how about we have a little chat?" He asked me.

". . ." I didn't say a word as he kept walking around me.

"I take that as a 'Yes' then-"

"Why are you really here?" I asked him. I was very close to murdering this guy if he continued to get on my nerves.

He sighs deeply at first. "Getting to the point then huh? Alright then." He says as he continues: "I'm only here for one reason, and that reason is because I felt a hidden power here." He answers.

"Hidden power? What are you talking abou-" That's when I felt a strong power appear out of nowhere: It was a rather powerful feeling that grew, it was almost like a flame that had a never-ending warmth but grew stronger by the second, and I was standing right in the middle of this unknown power. I froze in place as Oz's body began to stiffen and tremble a little.

Was he feeling the same thing I'm feeling right now?

'_What . . . What was that I felt just now?_' Spoke Oz's mind as he looked over to the burnette who was reacting to this feeling too.

"You felt it too didn't you?" The masked boy asked me as I came back to reality before looking over to him.

"So what if I did, what do you plan to do about it?" I asked him as he sighed deeply.

"I was planning on a rather simple crime: Kidnapping and bringing it back with me." He said simply as I glared at him.

"How do you kiddnapp a power like this?" I asked him.

"This power can only be felt within a person's heart, kinda like your power, only this power is different." He said as I jumped a little from this.

'_How did he -_' Spoke my mind.

"Oh I knew about your power girl, a little birdie told me about you and your journey." He began as my anger level slowly grew within me.

"Your power, your ability . . . It's an amazing power that evil desires, the more you use it, the more we desire for it." he said as I took a step back.

"It's almost like a drug to us really, we want more of it. No, we want **every last drop** of it. Though I wonder, how are you able to control it? Doesn't it take control over you at some point?" he asked me.

"That's none of your business." I spoke at last. "I don't care if you guys want my power so badly, I'm not giving it away. It's my power, so it's staying with me." I spoke as I stood beside Oz who was confused by what was going on.

"Well," He began as he took a step forward. "I can probably change that." He said as he brought out his weapon.

Oz gasped from this as he stood his ground, I too stood my ground as he charged over to me.

Just as he was close, he was about to attack when someone from my side jumped in front of me and brought out a familiar weapon . . .

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Julio spoke as he aimed his gun at the masked boy.

The enemy stopped and looked at Julio's weapon for no more than a second before lowering his weapon.

"Clever." He spoke as he took a step back. "Fine, I won't attack you. For now." He said as he took a couple steps back.

"Leave this place now, or else you'll get your butt kicked by a girl!" Sora said as he came over.

I frowned from this.

I wasn't planing on kickin' his ass. I thought they were gonna do that?

The masked boy looked over his shoulder to see a wide area of shade behind him, he looked back over to the heroes.

"Adieu heroes, but I'll be back when you least expect it." He said before stepping into the shadows and disappearing before our eyes.

"_**FFzzzz! Yeah you bettter run boy and don't come back! We'll all go Ninja on your ass in a heartbeat!**_" Falco shouted into my headphones as I shook my head from this.

Keiichi charged into the shaded area as he had his metal baseball bat in hand as he looked around.

"Is he gone?" Ryuo asked.

". . . Yeah. He's gone." Keiichi said as he came back to the group.

"Who . . . Who are you guys?" Oz asked us as we looked over to him and Gil as Ada came over to him.

I glanced over to everyone else and sighed deeply.

I hate it when this happens . . .

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

Well, we all introduced ourselves to Oz, Gil and Ada as we headed back to the mansion where we later met Oscar, Oz's Uncle. We then told them everything.

Yes, the whole journey.

And now back to the story.

Ada was playing with the cats as Oscar, Oz and Gil were listening.

"And now we're traveling world to world searching for our friends and my memories as well. And it would be nice if we have some help, but we have to keep the whole traveling from world to world business a secret." I said to him as I finished. Oscar, Oz and Gil nodded.

Ryuo was flirting with one of the maids as almost everyone else gotten drinks. Shinon looked at valuable items as he glanced around first before swiping it into his bag full of other items he was stealing.

"Well now, this is interesting." Oscar said as I nodded.

"Sounds like fun. I wish I could help." Oz said as I shrugged.

"You can help Oz, you can help by looking out for things that aren't suppose to be here in this world." I said as he nodded.

"We can do that, and if there is, how do we contact you?" Oscar asked.

"FFzzz! Aw don't worry about that dude. Yo Ally! you got 'em something?" Falco asked as his voice was heard outside of my headphones. I nodded before bringing out a small star-shaped device that can fit in any hand. It had a small button in the middle that was the size of a dime. It looked like a keychain as a small chain was connected to it.

I handed it to Oz as he took it and looked at it for a couple seconds.

"You can contact me with this, all you have to do is press that button and I'll be coming." I said as I handed one to Gil as well.

I checked for another in my pockets and in my bag for Oscar, but sadly, I left the others on the ship by accident.

"Oops, I left the rest onto the ship. I'm sorry Oscar, can you remind me to get one next time?" I asked him.

"Sure, I won't forget. I promise." Oscar replied as I nodded.

"Ah, Oz. You have to get ready for tonight." Oscar brought up as Oz groaned in protest.

"Eh? Where are you going?" I asked as Oscar smiled and said:

"Oz has to attend his Coming of Age Ceremony tonight. Want to come along?" Oscar asked as we all blinked and looked at one another for an answer.

I looked over to Riku who noticed my glance an shrugged his shoulders.

I blinked twice and thought about this as I looked up to Oscar and answered.

"Sure."

"Alright then. But first, you guys need to get out of those clothes and into appropriate garments." Oscar said as everyone looked at their clothes.

Riku glanced down at his before looking over to me.

I had a look that screamed: "I don't want to change!". Riku chuckled from this. I elbowed his side as this made him laugh even more.

It couldn't get any worse . . .

Could it?

End of Chapter 15 prt.2

Preview of chapter 16:

[**Pandora hearts OST - Turn**]

Hauu! The Coming of Age Ceremony is about to start, and I'm not liking my outfit. Not at all! Eh? Where did Oz and Gilbert go? Eh, one of our friends is here! Ah, this power . . . it's back. Huh? What's going on, who are these people - Heartless! Oh no! Wait, a girl with a sythe? Pycho much? what's going on? What are they going to do with Oz? *gasp* Oz, OZ! **Midnght Serenade - Chapter 16: Casted Away!** See you then!

* * *

I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had a long Writer's block, and I apologize for this!

During the writer's block, I played The World Ends With You and other games.

And since I and watched KH3DS long and short trailers coming in this year, I thought it would be great if I added TWEWY into this series. Yes I played the game and I loved it!

But anyway, I'm back! And the next chapter is coming up soon!

read and review plz!


	19. Chapter 16: Casted Away

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix.**

**Pandora Hearts belongs to Square-Enix!**

* * *

Midnight Serenade

Chapter 16: Casted Away~

"GRRRR!" I snarled as Rika giggled from this.

"That dress looks good on you Ally." Rika said who was already dressed up for tonight. I shook my head furiously.

"It does … I–I mean, it does not! I look horrible in this!" I retorted as I stood in front of the tall mirror:

This dress looked almost like Rapunzel's dress from the movie Tangled, only the color of the dress was a teal blue. My collar was also a teal blue color as my pendant shimmered in the light.

I was all flushed as I tried to calm down.

"You should keep that dress Ally; it makes you look cute and makes you look older." Rika said as I spun around – Just once, as the bottom part of the dress flowed and moved with me.

I blinked twice before smiling a little to myself; I remember that I was wearing dresses long ago.

I remember that I was trying on some dresses before looking over to my parents and giving them big hugs …

Come to think of It … Every time I look up to them, their faces were pitch black, I couldn't see their eyes, only their mouths and hair. Even their skin was pitch black … Can I not remember what they looked like?

"Ally? Are you alright?" Rika called out.

I jumped a little from this as I looked over to her; she was very puzzled and worried if I was alright.

"I'm alright Rika, I just zoned out." I said to her as I turned away and headed over to the double doors, I stopped just in front of it as I tried to hold back my nervousness.

I leaned back and forth frantically, trying to control my uneasiness within me. I finally told myself to just get it over with as I took hold of the door handles.

I breathed in first before slowly opening the double doors.

"Ah! Ally's coming out of the dressing room!" Chiharu said as she and everyone else was ready for tonight.

I poked my head out as the rest of my body was behind the open doors, I can feel my face burn up by every second.

Riku came over as I freaked out and hid behind the door.

"Aw, Riku. You scared her." Kairi spoke as Riku stopped halfway and looked back to her.

"I didn't mean to. I can tell that she's embarrassed by this, and I know exactly how she feels." Rika said as he continued coming over to me. He too was all fancy, and he really didn't like this, not at all.

"Of course she's embarrassed by this; she has never worn a dress before. Well, she wore some dresses when she was seven, but she changed over time as you can see. " Keiichi said.

"Alright Al, let's see how that dress looks on …" He stopped halfway on his sentence as he gave me the look that said '_Wow_'.

I looked away and moved a little as my shyness completely took over; I kept glancing and looking away from Riku.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora asked as he came over. But Riku stopped him.

Riku walked over to me and took my hand, he then led me away from the door as everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Wow!"

"Holy-"

"Damn Ally!" Ryuo shouted.

"You have to get more dresses Ally; it brings out the inner woman in you." Karin said.

Pit and Red never said a word as almost everyone noticed a couple things from me:

My skinny curves and my breasts.

As soon as I saw this, butt-whooping was now in progress . . .

"How dare you! You guys are so perverted!" I screamed as I lunged at those who stared and attacked.

Every man except Riku, Marth, Kamui, and Greil were either slapped in the face, kicked in the face or stomach, or was hit hard with a random frying pan that appeared out of nowhere.

-**WHAP!**-

-**BAM! BING!**-

-**KICK!**-

-**WHAP! WHAP!**-

Almost every guy in the room was screaming Bloody Murder or were running away from me (but they didn't run far, I was too fast for them. HA-HA!)

Those who were attacked were on the ground in pain, the rest were standing there either looking at me who was calming down or laughing at those who were jumped by a lone girl.

Riku was on the floor laughing as he held his stomach in pain.

"And we live for these moments!" Riku spoke as Kairi shook her head to him before helping Keiichi up.

"Alright Ally, calm down. You had your fun. Now that you're dressed up for tonight's party, all we can do now is wait and see what happens." Marth said as Roy sat up rubbing his head in pain.

I huffed only once before agreeing with him on that.

"Well then," Oz spoke as he nursed his arm. "Now that Ally's temper has died down, we should get going now huh?" He asked as I looked away from him and out the large window before me.

I sighed deeply as everyone was now getting ready to go, I was already prepared early.

'_I hope nothing bad happens tonight…_' Spoke my mind as I turned away and was slowly following everyone else.

Just as I was very close to the open doors, catching up to everyone else who were ahead of me . . .

-**B-Bmp!**-

I gasped loudly as I froze in place; I stood there for a second before spinning around and running back toward the window. I stopped just inches before it as I looked around.

'_That power I felt from before . . . It came back again!_' Spoke my mind as I felt the power in different places.

I ran from there to the other side, then ran over to the open doors and passed there and continued.

'_Where is this power coming from?_' Spoke my mind as I continued running.

It was growing! The strength of this power was close to my power, but this power was far different than mine –

"Manyu?" I spoke out loud as I skid to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

Just like that . . . That strange power was gone.

"Eh?" I muttered as I looked around. Yup, the power disappeared.

Where was it coming from? I never felt a power like that before!

My whole body was on edge…

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

It was almost time to go as we did completely nothing for the whole day. I however, was still on alert. But I never felt anything after that. . .

Hell, I even told this to everyone else, they believed me and they were on high alert.

But after all that, I didn't feel any strange power come around.

I looked around to see that almost everyone was here for the Ceremony, Oz and Gilbert ran off somewhere as everyone else here stayed behind.

"Alright everyone, let's get going, it's almost time to go!" Oscar said as we followed right behind him to the place where the Ceremony was going to be held.

I remained silent the whole time as I concentrated for at least a couple minutes, letting my power work . . . I can still sense Oz and Gilbert, they're both far away but at least nothing bad was nearby.

'_Be safe . . ._' spoke my mind as I kept an eye on those two for a couple seconds before stopping my power and leaving those two alone.

"Ally." Kairi spoke as I looked over to her. "Let's go." She said before turning away and stepping into what looked like a huge carriage. I sighed deeply to myself before following behind her.

Why couldn't there be a car here instead of a horse and carriage? Geez, we need to get back to the future…

"Hey, what about Oz and Gilbert?" Ryuo asked.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be fine. They know where to go." Oscar replied as I blinked and looked out the window.

We were soon off to the Ceremony as I paid no mind to what the others were talking about; all I could think of was my lost memories…

I closed my eyes as I couldn't help but look back to that one memory…

[**Pandora Hearts OST - Daydream**]

'_Mother…_' Spoke my mind as an image of my mother appeared in my head. '_Father…_' Spoke my mind again as an image of my father appeared in my head and was beside my mother.

Again, I couldn't see their faces, their eyes or skin . . . But I did notice one thing . . . My mother's hair was long and straight, it hung down to her waist. But alas, I couldn't tell if her hair was just like mine or not, let alone if I have the same hair color as hers.

Tears began to grow in the corner of my eyes as I saw both my parents walking ahead of me. Gosh, those two were speed walking up on ahead of me as I extended my arms out to them (not in reality).

I saw them look back to me as I kept running to them.

. . . . . . .

I want to see them . . .

I want to tell them . . . that I love them and miss them so much, I want to see their faces again . . .

Soon my father's hand extended out to me as I reached out to him, no . . . to them both.

Soon the memory began to fade away as everything around me slowly turned black, like in the movies of how the scene change . . . slowly turning black for at least three seconds before showing the next scene. . .

The memory of my parents reaching out before me began to disappear as the whole scene around me was now pitch black.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

. . . . . . . . .

I can feel my pulsing heart beat throughout my body . . . It's so calm.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around, I shielded my eyes from the blinding lights as I noticed something: I was in a completely different place, let alone the fact that I was on my back.

I slowly sat up and looked around, yup; I was in a different place.

Wait . . . Wasn't I in the carriage?

"Oh, you're awake." Someone said to me as I jumped a little in fright. I looked over to my left to see Oz right there beside me, he was in his Ceremony clothes already as he held a pocket watch in his hand.

"Oh, hi Oz. Pardon me, but where am I?" I asked him.

"You're in the mansion where my stupid ceremony is taking place." Oz replied back as I gasped out loud, scaring Oz a little.

"Oh my freakin' God! Seriously? Oh no! Where did everyone go?" I frantically asked as I pulled away the covers and frantically ran about. Oz ran after me and grabbed my shoulder, making me stop instantly.

"Whoa, calm down Ally. Everyone's waiting for you and I to appear and begin the ceremony." Oz explained.

"Huh? … Oh." I muttered as I tried to hold back my flushed face. "O-ok then. Hey wait, why am I going to be a part of your ceremony? I thought Gilbert was going to be a part of your ceremony?" I spoke.

Oz looked over to me.

"He will be, and you're going to be a part of it." Oz spoke.

"But why bring an outsider like me into all this?" I asked him.

"Because you saved my life back there from that mysterious guy, let alone the fact that you and your friends are my friends too." Oz replied back simply.

I was stumped by this still, but then again… I understand why he would let me be a part of this ceremony. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thanks Oz." I said to him.

That was the only thing I could say to him, I mean, sure I had other things to say to him but those words never left my mouth.

Oz gave me a naïve, but sappy smile before letting go of my arm.

"Alright, let's get going. We have to go see Uncle Oscar too before the ceremony begins." Oz spoke as I nodded, we both walked very slowly to our destination. I guess he wants to take his time.

I dusted my dress a little before noticing something about Oz:

It looked like he was on edge, almost like he saw a glimpse of death right before his young eyes.

Could he be nervous?

[**Pandora Hearts OST – A shadow**]

"Oz?" I spoke out to him.

He jumped a little from this before looking over to me. He looked very uneasy. This made me worry a little.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"N-no. It's nothing." Oz replied quickly as he tried to move away from me.

I immediately grabbed his right arm (he held the pocket watch in that hand by the way) as the chain that connected to the pocket watch slapped Oz's wrist, leaving a deep red line on his skin. It looked like it was about to bleed at any moment. He looked back to me with a half shocked half uneasy expression on his face.

"Oz, even though I'm not from this world, I can tell that something is bothering you. And don't act like you don't know, cuz I can see your uneasy-ness through my senses even if my eyes were closed. Or adding the fact that you weren't here beside me or not. " I brought up.

"Ally . . ." Oz began but never spoken up after that.

"Oz." I spoke again before continuing: "I may look normal but I'm not; as you probably heard from my allies, try not to lie to me or underestimate my abilities."

I looked away from him and spoke again: "Deep within me, there's this unknown power that burns and grows. I don't know what my power can really do, but I do know is that it can change the world . . . It can be absorbed by others by just breathing it or just standing near me." I said.

Oz was puzzled by this.

"How do you know it gets absorbed by people like me?" Oz asked.

"Either by breathing it in or being near me. I can kinda tell cuz to you, it has a scent; from my friends they say that it smells like Cherry Blossoms or Sakura Petals. And as soon as they smell the scent, they absorb just a tad bit of m power. My dad said that my power is like a shining light to help those in need, doesn't matter if it's my friends or my enemies." I said.

"So I have a little bit of our power right now?" Oz asked. I nodded.

"But how do I use it?" He asked.

"Whenever you're on the edge of losing all hope, my power will guide the way. It will shine in the deepest darkness and will protect you from evil as well." I said to him.

Oz fell silent as he looked down at the pocket watch as if it held something evil within.

"So, do you want to talk about why you're on edge?" I asked him as he breathed in and looked at me.

"Ally." He began as I cocked my head a little to the side in puzzlement. "I think … I let something loose." He said.

As soon as he said that, I felt that same power I felt back then came back, only this time, it felt different . . . It felt like it was in distress . . .

"Huh? What are you talking about Oz?" I asked him.

"**. . .**" Oz gave a worried expression as he told me what had happened as we slowly made our way to where Oscar was.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I was very worried about Oz after he told me his story; I glanced over to him as he didn't notice me.

'_Maybe I should keep an eye on him, just in case . . ._' Spoke my mind as I sensed Oscar's presence in the next room.

"Oz! Miss Alyssa!" Oscar spoke as Oz ran over to him.

"Uncle Oscar!" Oz replied as he turned and waited for me to come over.

"Glad to see you're up and awake Miss Alyssa." Oscar said to me.

"Sorry for making everyone wait. And please Oscar, call me Ally." I replied calmly as Oscar shrugged and smiled back to me before nodding his head to me.

"Ah, Oz. Let me introduce you. This is the granddaughter of Duchess Rainsworth … Lady Sharon Rainsworth." Oscar introduced as Sharon smiled sweetly, Oz couldn't help but blush a little.

As soon as I saw this, I smiled instantly. Oz saw this and swatted at me, I backed away a little as I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Oz-Sama." Sharon said to him.

"Huh? Ah – Yes!" Oz replied quickly. He stuttered a little before asking: "Umm … Will you be attending the party as well?" Oz asked.

"No, my mother is the one who should be here … But she fell ill yesterday. As her daughter, I have come on her behalf to apologize for her absence." Sharon replied before continuing: "I do wish I could attend in her place, but I have yet to turn fifteen." Sharon said as Oz froze and was reacting over how old she was.

"I shall be fifteen in two years' time. Oz-Sama, please do dance with me then." Sharon said as Oz nodded.

"And you must be Alyssa Starheart?" Sharon asked.

"Yes I am. Please call me Ally." I replied back. Sharon nodded.

"Alright Ally. I heard from Oscar that you and your friends are from here." Sharon asked as I jumped a little from this.

"I … Well I …" I began as I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry; Oscar-Sama isn't good when it comes to keeping some important details a secret at times." Sharon whispered as I glared over to Oscar who saw this and looked away and whistled a tune.

"I can see that, thank you for saying that. Now I can deal with him later." I spoke as she giggled.

"Well . . . Since the party is about to begin, I regret to say that I must take my leave for today." Sharon said as she took Oz's hand.

"Congratulations on your fifteenth birthday from the bottom of my heart, Oz-Sama." She began.

"Aw, gee-"

"From this day forward… You will have the right to attend society functions… So many people will approach you. Some will do so because of your enormous wealth… Others will benefit from the unknown powers of a dukedom. And everybody will see your father in you." Sharon said to him.

Oz's body jumped as the expression on his face was clearly seen; it looked like he was in shock. Let alone that he jumped when he heard her bring up his father.

"L-Lady Sharon!" Oscar spoke out as I was puzzled by this.

Sharon squeezed Oz's hand as she continued: "So please do not forget those who have always stood by you side and supported you." Sharon said as she let go and smiled to him before bowing her head.

"If you do not fail to keep them in mind you shall never lose yourself." She said before leaving the area ad over to another person who was waiting for her. He had short white hair that covered his right eye.

He looked over to Oz and I who couldn't help but look back to him. He bowed to us before leaving.

"Miss Ally, perhaps you can head on over to where the other guests are? Don't worry, Oz will catch up with you later." Oscar said as I nodded and left the area.

I sensed everyone else further down the long hallway as I made my way down the hall.

"**_So you must be the Leader of the Freedom Fighters . . ._**" Someone spoke in my head as I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around to see no one.

"What?" I muttered to myself quietly.

"**_Don't plan on looking for me, I'm nowhere in that world anyway._**" The unknown voice spoke in my head as my heart skipped a beat in fear.

"Who – Who are you?" I asked as I glanced around.

"**_An ally, I'm one of the Smash Brothers from your world. My name is Mewtwo, you've probably heard of me hmm?_**" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah. You're the Psychic type Pokémon, one of the legendary Pokémon." I said to him.

"**_So you have heard of me, not that I'm surprised about that. Just letting you know that your friend Lucario spotted me and gotten me onto the ship_**." Mewtwo said as I smiled a little.

"Thanks for letting me know." I replied.

"**_But, don't think that I will always be there to help you. I'll give you some advice here and there if you're stuck or in need, but don't abuse that little thought._**" Mewtwo said before he left me alone.

I looked around a little before sighing deeply to myself.

"Ally!" Oz spoke from afar as I looked back to see Oz running over to me along with a couple hot guys and Oscar.

"Oh, hey Oz." I spoke as he stopped before me, leaving a bit of space between us.

"We better hurry, the ceremony is about to begin." Oz said as I nodded.

"Hey Ally…" Oz began. I looked over to him.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Umm . . . I hope that your journey goes well." Oz spoke as he gave me a sappy smile.

I smiled sweetly to him.

"Well, an adventure isn't fun when it's too easy you know." I replied before the two guys ran in-between us to get over to the door (so that we don't have to open the doors with our own hands).

"Yeah, I understand." Oz said as he looked at the pocket watch and opened it.

It played a wonderful tune as I listened to it; I closed my eyes and listened to it carefully.

"What a beautiful sound . . ." I said out loud as it made me remember myself when I was very small…

[-FLASHBACK-]

"**_'Cuz there'll be no Sunlight, if I lose you baby. _**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_ If I lose you, baby._**

**_ Just like the clouds_**

**_ My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_**

**_ Every day it will rain, rain, rain..._**" I sung to myself as I spun around once before stopping myself and walking toward the large garden maze entrance.

My small-heeled shoes clicked under my white and royal blue outfit:

It's nothing fancy; it's just a small sleeveless dress that came down to my knees, an elbow-sleeved shirt underneath the dress, and white capris underneath the dress with small white-heeled shoes.

I was in the large courtyard minding my own business as I watched the Sakura petals drift by around me. With my sketchbook in my arms and my pencil tucked behind my ear, I was thinking of an idea of what to draw.

That's when I heard that same tune from the pocket-watch; the sound of it can be heard in the calm soft wind. I stopped dead in my tracks as

"Manya?" I said to myself as I overheard the same music that was playing from the pocket-watch.

I sped walked a little for a second before going into a full run toward the music; I made my way up the small set of stairs before heading into what looked like a huge mansion. I made a sharp left turn into the large dining room before walking through the open doorway that lead into the large room that had six tall cement pillars, and a huge red carpet way that led to two big sets of chairs.

"It's lovely. It's a lovely tune you have made _? Or was it _ that thought of this tune? " Someone spoke as I hid behind one of the tall pillars and peeked over to see four people; three men and one woman…

No . . .

Two men and my parents. I couldn't see their faces in this memory either, not even the two men.

"Actually it was the both of us who thought of this song, but it was _ who made the pocket-watch that had the melody inside." Spoke one of the men.

Huh? Wait . . . Why . . . I can't hear their names being said out of their mouths . . .

Why?

"Don't you think that melody was beautiful _?" Spoke my mother as my father smiled.

"Yes indeed sweetie. If only my daughter could have heard it." Spoke my father as my heart jumped and began to beat much faster in excitement as I came out of hiding.

"Daddy!" I squeaked as I made my way over to my parents.

My father looked over to me and smiled sweetly to me as my mother and the two men looked my way.

"Sakura, my sweet little angel." Spoke my father as I jumped into his arms and buried my face in his stomach.

"Hello Sakura." Spoke one of the men as I took a couple steps back and looked over to the two men.

"_! _!" I said as I gave them a sweet smile.

[-End of Flashback-]

"Ally? Ally!" Oz called out to me as I gasped and opened my eyes.

I looked over to Oz who was puzzled. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just having a flashback on my slowly recovering past, I'm sorry." I spoke as he frowned for a second before nodding his head and taking my hand as he led the way to the party.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Hey Tails! Oz!" Ryuo called out as he and everyone else spotted Oz and I as we made our way over to them.

"Hey, sorry for making you all wait." Oz apologized.

"Nah, it's alright Oz. It's not your fault. Ally is well known for taking Long-term naps, besides the fact that she mostly pulls All-Nighters sometimes." Ryuo chuckled as I glared over to him before secretly slamming my heel onto his right foot.

He breathed in loudly before rolling around in pain as he tried to hold back his 'manly' cries.

Kamui chuckled in silent as he watched his friend and rival roll around in agony. This really entertained him.

Oscar stepped in as the ceremony began.

-Meanwhile . . . outside the Mansion-

"Oz Vessalius . . ." Spoke the white haired male who was across Sharon within the carriage.

"Huh?" Sharon muttered.

"What do you think of him?" He asked as he continued: "Well . . . He's the type of shota boy that suites your tastes, my lady, so you two are well-matched." He chuckled afterwards as Sharon turned bright red.

"What are you talking about!" Sharon asked as she calmed down first before continuing: "As successor to the Vessalius house, his fate is to eventually come over to our side . . . So you may very well end up being more involved with him than I."

"Hmmm . . ." The male began as Sharon waited for him to answer. "What about that one girl? She seemed to be different than Oz Vessalius." He began.

"Oh, you mean Alyssa Starheart? She's . . ." Sharon began.

"Yes?" The male asked.

". . . Alyssa Starheart is not from here, and by that, I mean she's not from this world." Sharon began as the white haired male was surprised about this.

"Well now, I guess we better talk about this later hmm? After-all," He began as he looked up at the ceiling and spoke again: "If an outsider like her is here, then that means that something else is heading her way and coming into our world." He spoke as Sharon was puzzled by this.

"Oh?" Spoke the white haired man as he noticed something odd out the window.

"Yes?" Sharon asked.

"Oh dear, it's begun to rain . . . Perhaps this will turn out to be a storm?" He brought up as the skies grew darker than usual; raindrops began to come down as they headed back to their mansion.

- And now, back to our heroes . . . –

Everyone watched Oz as he made his way up the first fifteen steps to the second floor where Oscar and two women stood. Oz got down on one knee as Oscar lightly tapped Oz's shoulders with a baptized bladed sword as he spoke for only but a couple minutes.

"With this baptismal sword, the impurities in thy flesh have been expunged." Oscar said as Oz stood up and looked over to my friends and me, I smiled back to him as he gave me that same sappy grin.

"This is the best ceremony party ever." Chiharu said as Travis looked over to her and smiled.

"Are you serious? This is so boring!" Dimentio spoke as Ryuo nodded, we gotten a couple people's attention as Oz's sappy smile disappeared. I felt my face began to slowly burn up in embarrassment.

"Ryuo! Dimentio!" Rika and Dimentia scowled at them, they flinched from this and looked at everyone for a second.

"What? As much as we love to party this is by far the worst party I have ev—Aah! Ouch, geez Ally!" Ryuo howled in pain as he tried to hold back the tears, I removed my heeled foot off of his as I looked over to Oz and walked on over to him.

I stopped before him and held out my hand to him.

"As a friend, I hereby place a simple but confidential prayer upon you." I began as Oz nodded to me as he took hold of my held out hand.

He glanced down at the ground before looking over to me; I saw this and shook my head to him. He nodded and simply stood in place.

"May those you call friends support you in every way, let alone your family as well. May you see the brightest light in the deepest darkness; never lose hope – even if you're close to giving up. Oz Vessalius, remember this; Even if we're worlds apart, those you have met, you care for . . . They will always be connected deep within your pulsing heart. The more you remember them, like me, they will return and help you – no matter where you are." I said to him in a calm voice as Oz blinked and was frozen.

I guess he was amazed by how I never hesitated on my speech. Or is it that I almost sounded like an adult?

Oz moved at last as he nodded and lightly kissed my hand, he let go of my hand and made his way up to the third floor.

"Dang Ally, I didn't even hear you hesitate on your confidential speech." Sora said as I looked over to him and smiled.

"Oh I rarely do Sora. That speech actually came from my heart, so I hope I can remember it again if I have to do another speech like that another time. After-all, I am the leader of the Freedom Fighters, most of the time the leader has to have one confidential speech in order to make the team stronger and have a stronger bond." I said to him as He blinked and nodded his head to me.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ally?" Roy asked me as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Roy, that was me back there. I rarely do speeches, unless if asked. You're gonna have to get use to that part of me later on Roy." I said to him. Roy sighed deeply before nodding his head to me.

I smiled sweetly to him.

"Until the day when the crimson heartbeat of this body falls silent, I shall continue to protect the name and pride of Vessalius. This I now vow upon this land and my friends." Oz spoke out as he placed his hand upon the Clock Tower of Silence.

-**Kachi!(Tock)**-

"What-?" Oz muttered as the Clock Tower bean to come back to life before our eyes.

-**Dooong! Dooong!**-

-**B-Bmp!**-

"**!**" I gasped out loud as my heart suddenly broke into a pace. We were not alone, I sensed bad aura's nearby.

"Ally?" Marth spoke as this gotten everyone's attention.

-**B-Bmp! B-Bmp!**- -**B-Bmp! B-B-B-Bmp!**-

My heart was now beating very fast as if I won a race. My body began to tremble a little as I looked out the large closed windows to see that a storm was coming – I felt more dark aura's coming as it grew in size.

"No . . . Not now. Why must they come now?" I said to myself out loud as Marth and everyone else caught this.

"They?" Ike asked.

"** . . . . **" I didn't respond after that as I sensed that strong power again, this time it came from the third floor.

Wait – That's where Oz is!

I immediately spun around and headed up the stairs as I made my way up the third floor.

"Ally!" Rika shouted as they tried to catch up to me.

But they were stopped my familiar creatures that emerged out of nowhere.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted in shocked as he looked around to see they were surrounded.

"Primids!" Pit shouted as he looked up to me and saw me already up on the second to the last step.

"Oz!" I shrieked as I made it to the top to see him and many cloaked people around him.

"What?" Oz asked out loud as he spun around and saw me in shock as my eyes widened in fear; my pupils shrank a couple inches in fear.

Before he could react, someone grabbed him from behind, held him in place and chocked him.

"G-Gil?" Oz managed to say as I ran over and tried to stop this, but I was held back by cloaked figure.

"Let me go!" I shouted to them, but I was ignored and was suddenly tossed aside like a helpless rag-doll.

-**Dosa!(Thud!)**-

"Ally!" Oz shouted. I slowly sat up and rubbed the side of my head in pain.

"**The one for whom we have been waiting has appeared, and the bell has been tolled.**" Spoke one of the cloaked figures. "**The next thing we must do is…**"

-**Stab!**-

"**!**"

I watched in horror to see Oz, who has been stabbed by his own friend, my eyes widened in fear as I got up and shouted loudly as if the world itself was loud:

"OZ!"

"**The blade of a friend glitters crimson…**" Spoke one of the hooded figures.

"**And the drops carve a path to the distant place.**" Spoke another as a wide area beneath Oz and Gilbert glowed brightly, I realized that it looked like a magic circle or a cursed pattern that was supposed to be locked away from the world.

"**Now then, shall we move on to the judgment!**" One asked.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted before running over to Oz and Gilbert. That was until one of the hooded figures caught me and tried to hold me down.

"**Hee! Hee! You blood … it's different from other humans … it smells delicious…**" Gilbert spoke as he licked his lips before showing a mad look and an evil grin.

'_I don't understand._' Someone spoke in my head as I recognized that voice. It was Oz. I know he was probably thinking about that in his head, but why did I hear him in mine?

That's when I noticed something upon Gilbert – It looked like strings around his chest, and arms.

'_He's being manipulated by someone!_' Spoke my mind.

"**I want to see … more of it.**" Gilbert spoke as he raised the dagger high above Oz, I had to do something, and so I did.

"Oz! Gilbert is being controlled! There's strings wrapped all around him!" I spoke out, this made the hooded figures freak out. Gilbert (who was still controlled) froze as he looked over to me with a shocked expression. Even Oz was stunned by this.

"What the hell? – How are you able to see them? You're just a child!" Spoke one of the hooded figures. I glared over to the calm figure that never said a single word (yet).

"I'm not a child! And in case you didn't notice, I'm not normal either!" I shouted before finally getting out of the guys grip and running over to Oz.

"Ally!" Oz shouted.

"I'm coming!" I replied. Gilbert glared at me before looking down at Oz and moved his arm that held the dagger up higher.

"NOO!" I shouted to Gilbert.

Just as Gilbert brought the dagger down and was just about to stab Oz once or maybe multiple times … something unleashed around us as a violent wind wrapped around us. Gilbert was launched far away from Oz, I was close to being pushed back but I managed to stay within the area as Oz didn't even get close to being launched from this.

But what I did notice was that the strings that were around Gilbert broke off of him.

'**_Well, well … And here I was just going to sit back and watch…_**' Spoke a new voice as I jumped from this. Oz jumped from this as huge chains wrapped around us.

"**Really … Pathetic, aren't you kid …?**" Someone spoke from behind as I looked back to see a girl who wore a long red and white jacket, a black shirt with long white boots, long brown hair (close to my length) with violet eyes. Let alone the fact that she carried a long yet huge scythe, seeing that weapon made my heart skip a beat.

"You have the audacity to interfere again? You bloody black rabbit!" Spoke the calm one (I told you he was gonna speak at some point in time!)

The girl laughed.

"How could you say that?" She asked as she gestured her hand over to Gilbert who was out cold. "I stopped that brat over there who went berserk." She brought up before putting her right foot (or boot) onto Oz's back.

"This is mine. Don't you dare lay a hand on him, Shinigami." She said to him.

"I'm …. Yours?" Oz asked.

"I made up my mind just now. You, hold your tongue." She replied to Oz.

She then looked over to me as her illusion appeared for only a couple seconds though my eyes; She really did look like a rabbit, only very scary looking, let alone the fact that the illusion was bigger than me I can tell you that. I swallowed first before preparing for what was to come.

"I'm impressed, you saw the string around the brat, but you didn't see me." She said.

"That's because you were avoiding me, I sensed you were here, but I didn't want to spoil it." I relied calmly. She smiled.

"That may be." She said before looking over to the hooded figures.

"Hey Shinigami. If you're going to kill him, I'll do everything in my power to stop you." She spoke as she lightly stroked his cheek with her gloved hand. "I won't allow you to take what belongs to me."

"But…You don't want to kill him, do you?"

"You're here…To drop this kid into the Abyss, aren't you?"

"Isn't that … Just a legen—" Oz spoke before he was interrupted by the girl, who cracked up and started laughing.

"Is that right! This kid's coming to our side!" The girl shouted as she released the large chains as they crashed into walls and was dragged across the walls and thrown around as the hooded figures dodged them.

I saw a couple heading my direction as I side-stepped away from one before leaning to my left, and then my right. I jumped over one that was dangerously close to hitting me, but just as soon as I looked back over to see my friends fighting off familiar creatures …

-**SLASH!**-

"Manya!" I howled in pain.

"Ally!" Oz shouted as he came over to me.

I was hit on the left side of my ribcage (I'm surprised that it didn't hit my good arm) and my right leg as my blood began to seep out and began to stain my outfit. I collapsed and wrapped my arms around my ribcage tightly as more of my blood poured out.

"What a joyous moment now let's have you sing and shout! Dance and go mad, you fools! Let's all give our blessings to the lamb who's coming to the abyss!" The girl shouted as she laughed madly as she kept swinging the dangerous chains around.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I didn't think…" Oz began as he hugged me.

I winced in pain and squeaked in pain as he quickly let go.

"I-it's alright dude, it's not your fault." I replied back to him. That's when we both looked over to the hooded figures to see Gil awake. But that wasn't the only thing, he was confronting one of the hooded figures.

"Gil!" Oz spoke out.

"Just what… Are you accusing Young Master of doing? There's absolutely no reason for you to take him away!" Gil asked. That's when Oz noticed that the guy was holding a sword in his right hand.

"Stop it, Gil! Hurry up and get away!" Oz shouted.

Suddenly, the storm outside produced a loud thunder bolt as it stuck down upon the earth as it also brought down a bright flash that expanded though the windows and stretched throughout the shadows.

Oz covered his eyes from the blinding light, I tried to get up but collapsed again and was in more pain after that.

"You're…" Gil spoke in horror as Oz opened his eyes once more; he looked over to me and saw that I moved a couple inches but still in pain. He looked around spotting a lone sword on the ground; he grabbed it and began to charge at the hooded guy.

"Get away from Gil!" Oz shouted as he screamed and ignored every sound that was around him.

"**!**" "No, Young Master, you must not—! This person is—!" Gil shouted as he stood in front of the hooded guy, he held his arms out and tried to stop Oz.

"Gil! Oz! No!" I shouted to them.

But it was too late…

-**Slash!**-

Oz opened his eyes and thought that he hit the hooded guy, but he looked over to see that he hit Gilbert across the chest.

"G…il?" Oz said as he watched Gil fall to the ground, he didn't move after that as Oz dropped the bloody as he backed away a little. "W…why?" He muttered to himself before he slowly covered his ears in fear.

He then collapsed onto his knees and screamed loudly for the world to hear his cries.

I couldn't do a thing, I was hit but I still didn't jump in and saved Gil… I lowered my head in shame as my heart sank in despair.

Another life has been lost, and I could've saved him … But I didn't, I was in pain, I couldn't stand on my legs for very long. I am a fool for not helping out as much …

"Hoh-hoh, what fun!" The girl spoke as the hooded guy ran over to her with blinding speed and slashed at her with his sword in hand. She began to slowly fade away as she looked over to him.

"Hohh…" She howled.

"Leave now … Ghost of the Abyss…" He commanded as she grinned at him. She chuckled before replying back to him.

"All right." She said before she disappeared and reappeared behind Oz, she embraced him from behind as she smiled and showed a blissful look on her face.

"I'll be waiting for you to come to our side…" She said to him. She looked over to me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you…" She said as I sighed and forgiven her about that.

"I finally found … My key." She spoke before fading away from this place.

'_Key?_' Spoke my mind as the hooded man put away the sword he carried and walked over to Oz who froze and never moved an inch.

"**Oz Vessalius…**" The guy spoke at last as I looked over to him.

"**With my chain of condemnation…**" He began as he slowly took off his left glove.

"Oh no…" I muttered to myself.

"**I hereby pronounce judgment upon you. You sin is…**" He spoke as I slowly got up.

"**Your very being**." He said as a massive creature with black wings appeared behind him. I began to run over to them just as he placed his bare hand on Oz's head.

"Get your hand off of him!" I shouted.

"You're too late, girl." The man spoke as a large area of darkness formed underneath Oz's feet as similar chains appeared and wrapped around him. I gasped and immediately ran up to Oz and took hold of him.

"Ally, wait!" Sora shouted as he and everyone else began to make their way over to me.

"Stupid girl…" The man spoke as I held on tightly before being plunged into the darkness below with Oz.

"Ally!" Rika shouted loudly as her voice faded out as I was being pulled in deeper and deeper into the darkness …

No … not into darkness … Into the Abyss …

"Ally! Why did you—" Oz spoke but was cut short.

"No! I don't want to lose you either! Not like this!" I shouted as tears began to form in corners of my eyes.

"What do you mean 'Not like this?'" He asked.

"I don't want to lose you! I know we've only been friends for one day, but losing someone hurts me so much – Even if it's you or any of my friends!" I shouted.

"But Ally, we're heading the Abyss, you didn't do anything bad!" Oz said to me.

"Actually … I did do a couple bad things back home… But that's not the point!" I said to him.

"Ally, you're body! It's—!" Oz spoke as I looked back to see what I least expected.

My body was slowly turning into what looked like tiny stars and sakura petals, my legs were already gone as my torso and the upper part of my body was next to go. I was heading back to the realm of light.

I gasped from this as this scared me.

"NOO! Don't do this to me! Not yet! Give me more time, please!" I shouted out loud as I lost my grip on Oz.

"**!**" I reached out to him as he too reached out and swiftly grabbed my left hand.

"Ally! Please, don't leave me!" Oz pleaded as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes too, even he was afraid of all this, I don't blame him at all.

"I won't! I won't, I'm not going to leave you, ever!" I replied back as I looked back to see that now the middle part of my torso has already faded away...

"Ally!" Oz shouted.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked back to him.

"Remember what you said about your power? I believe in what you said about it! I'll try to see the light from your power, I'll reach out to you and come back – I promise!" Oz shouted as he began to lose his grip on my hand.

"I know you'll see it! All you have to do is just believe, and you'll see my power the second you do!" I replied back as he gave me that same sappy smile. This made my heart glow.

"Don't take too long okay?" I asked him as he nodded to me before releasing a couple tears as I did too.

He lost his grip on my hand as we were pulled into different directions.

We both reached out to one another as he slipped into the darkness below as I faded away and headed back to the realm of light…

…

Sora looked around for the hooded group as they disappeared out of sight, Even the Heartless and Primids were gone.

Seconds later, A huge area of light appeared for only a couple seconds and faded out revealing their friend Ally.

They were glad to see me …

But I was in pan, let alone in deep sorrow as I couldn't stop my overflowing tears as I began to cry in front of them.

I was a fool …

I let my emotions come to me …

Why …

Why didn't I held onto him and brought him back to the world of light? …

I had the power to do so … But I didn't … Instead, I let him go and find his way back to the world of light from the Abyss…

My power … it can make the impossible become possible …

Only with a flick of my wrist or a snap of my fingers …

Some people say that I'm a little 'over-powered' …

And I admit, I am … But I'm not all emotional by this…

I'm both glad and confused about this.

I'm happy that I have this power, I'm not afraid anymore when it comes to facing the unthinkable and the enemy, in fact, I didn't even know I had this power until I was jumped by a bunch of monsters long ago …

But…

I'm confused by this as well …

Why did I get this ability? How did I get it anyway?

Could this have been prevented? What if someone else gotten this power instead of me?

But that doesn't matter now…

…

What matters now…

Is that I lost a good friend and left another to find his way back here…

Alone…

Oz is all alone in the abyss… Gilbert is gone…

And I failed again to save an innocent life that could have been prevented…

…

Dammit…

I'm so stupid…

…

End of chapter 16

Preview of chapter 17:

[**Pandora hearts OST - Turn**]

After the loss of two good friends, the gang leaves and heads to another world … There was no keyhole in Oz's world, but why did the heartless and Primids appear? Hauu? Someone wants to have a meeting with us? Who could it be? Hauu? Another friend of ours is there? Wait ... TWO of your friends are there? Eh? The king? He needs our help?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter of **Midnight Serenade- Chapter 17: The Calling**

See you then!

* * *

Holy crap, this took forever to work on -.-;;

Omg, on Word, it was like freakin' 22 pages long ... 22, God my fingers hurt. I kinda pulled an all-nighter last night and gotten this done.

Also I apologize for the sad ending, I tried to be all emotional on this one, but after looking through the whole chapter trying to spot mis-spelled words, the ending of this chapter sounds very depressing -.-;

I think I went a little too far over from being emotional, if it is, i'll try to fix it.

Well, I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter is coming up ... Let's hope its not too long like this one -.-;;

I just might make it short...

Just maybe.

Anywho~

Read and review :)


	20. Chapter 17: The Calling

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix.**

**Pandora Hearts belongs to Square-Enix!**

* * *

Midnight Serenade

Chapter 17: The Calling~

I remained silent the whole day as I stood up and didn't move an inch after that. Everyone else realized that those who were invited to Oz's Coming-of-Age Ceremony were out cold. Nothing woke them up; not even the loud booming thunder that screamed outside and poured its never-ending rain onto the windows. Even Oscar was out cold.

They were puzzled on how this happened and that this didn't happen to them, I looked down at the wounded Gilbert who still never moved an inch after he was accidently attacked by Oz.

Blood still seeped out of him as the overflowing tears still streamed down my face.

"This is bad … How are we going to fix all this?" Rika asked.

"We can't. The only thing we can do is leave and pray that this world will move on." Griel said as he looked over to Ally who stayed silent the whole time.

"Ally?" Sora said as he placed one hand on my shoulder.

I looked over to him as my tears kept flowing.

"**. . .**" I didn't say a word as I only kept crying.

"I'm so sorry Ally." Sora said as I shook my head.

"No. . . Its n-not your fault Sora, y-you didn't even know that the Heartless and P-Primids were coming. . ." I said at last before trying to calm down, but I couldn't.

"If you keep crying like that you're going to make me throw up." Shinon snarled.

"Shinon!" Griel growled.

"I'm tired of seeing her get all the attention – Just because she lost two of her friends tonight, they didn't do much – they didn't even fight back. So why should we grieve over them? Why can't anyone notice me? I'm also a part of this group as well – So I need the credit as well. But noo, out of all the people, she gets all the attention." Shinon spoke.

That's when something within me snapped. My heart pulsed hard as I gritted my teeth in anger as I spun around and punched the living Hell out of Shinon.

He fell on his side as the bag full of arrows fell out behind him, scattering all over as he slowly got up and held his red cheek in pain.

"You take that back, you Bastard!" I screamed at him before kicking him across the head.

"Ally!" Kamui shouted as I ignored him and took hold of Shinon's shirt collar, gripped it hard before pulling him up close to my face.

"Oz and Gilbert did everything they could to survive! Do **NOT** insult them! How would you feel like it if you weren't sent into the Abyss and was left alone to die! They were a part of our team; they will be honored as heroes – not helpless losers who were left to die and live in a bad condition like this!" I screamed as Shinon kept quiet as everyone else was in shock.

They never saw me like this before.

"What happened here was something that could have been prevented! If you make fun of my friends, what I'm going to do to you – Won't be an accident! You understand, you arrogant Bastard!" I said to him before letting him go.

He glared at me as I turned away and let my back face my allies.

"Ally—"

"Leave me alone, go back to the skip and wait for me inside. Griel's right; we have to move on and hope that they manage to carry on." I spoke.

"But Ally—"

"Go." I said to them.

"But—"

"How many times do I have to tell you …" I began as I turned my head to my left, letting them see my left eye; it looked almost similar to Rena Ryuugu's eyes whenever she shows the bad side of her.

Almost everyone jumped from this while other freaked out and backed away from me.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I snarled.

"But Ally, we need to find the keyhole here." Sora said as he sounded scared.

I blinked and kept an unemotional expression on my face as I sighed deeply before letting him go and for it. Sora went around me as he avoided my eye contact and headed over to the Clock Tower of Silence.

"We'll be heading back to the ship Alyssa." Ike said to me before he and everyone else except Sora headed off.

I sighed deeply before looking over to Gilbert; I silently walked on over to the wounded body and got down onto my knees.

Sora was puzzled – There was no Keyhole here. Sora was puzzled by this as he spotted Ally in the corner of his eye, he jumped and staggered back. That's when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him…

No …

She was looking down to Gilbert.

I gently took hold of Gilbert and held the little kid in my arms. Sora was puzzled by this before noticing that the whole area below Ally began to glow before expanding out four feet before her.

Ally had her eyes closed as she breathed in and began to chant what sounded like a healing spell:

**Power that rests within my body,**

**Lend me your power to heal what has been hurt.**

**Release.**

Suddenly Ally began to glow a beautiful multi-colored light as the light stretched and swirled around her and Gilbert. Ally's hair and long ponytail began to move about with the magic (so did Gilbert's hair) as she continued:

**Heal the wound that was placed upon my friend,**

**Warm his heart, his soul…**

**And pour life back into him.**

Ally's magic then took shape; it looked like her, only with short hair in the back and long hair in the front. There was a jewel on the images' forehead; it was half of a fire-red Topaz. Its hair color was the same as Ally's; brown hair. However, this image had long pointy ears that were easily seen (they were a little stretched out), it had Ally's same skin color, but this image had a tattoo on its left arm; it had a half heart, and inside the half heart was a blank space, which took shape of a star.

Sora couldn't see the lower part of the images' body as it hovered over Ally.

Wait a minute …

Sora looked at the image very carefully …

The Image … It looks like …

A teenaged boy? Huh? with … Tiny wings?

The image looked over to Sora who jumped from this.

It didn't utter a sound as it only blinked at Sora before looking over to the wounded (yet still unconscious) Gilbert. It held its left arm out to Gilbert, almost like it was reaching out to him in silence. Suddenly, the tiny wings flapped before growing in size; they looked like angel wings, only the wings were bigger than him. The wings then glowed brightly as Ally paid no mind to this.

Suddenly, Ally's magic (not the image) seeped into Gilbert as Gilbert's veins glowed deep within him.

This lasted for at least a few five seconds before she stopped everything.

Her magic began to fade away as the image looked over to Sora again and this time mouthed something to him. Sora didn't know what it said at first, and then he worded it out to himself:

"Don't… be… alarmed… You'll… see… me… again… soon…" Sora said to himself before the image closed its eyes and drew back its massive wings before fading away.

Ally opened her eyes at last and looked down to Gilbert; he was now breathing as the bleeding stopped. She placed him back down onto the ground and checked the damage; the massive cut that Oz left on him turned into a huge scar. She lightly touched it, but nothing happened.

Well, at least he was still breathing and alive.

She sighed deeply to herself before leaning over and lightly kissed the unconscious boys' forehead. "Take care, Gilbert. I hope you'll be alright once I'm gone…" I said to him before getting up and leaving him alone and left the area.

Sora was speechless about all this; he stood there for at least five seconds before chasing after Ally.

"Al!" Sora spoke as I stopped and looked over her shoulder to see him running over to her.

"Where did that come from?" Sora asked. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"That – Back there, that was amazing! You … You're a mage?" Sora asked me.

I shook my head to him. "Sora, I told you – I'm a Shrine Priestess … I'm supposed to be prepared for things like that." I replied calmly.

"You can heal people?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"I'm able to do that, and other things as well besides healing." I replied.

That was the only thing I said to him before heading outside, Sora followed as we both stood outside the porch watching the rain fall. I grabbed my untouched bag that was placed inside an empty flower pot and held it over my back.

I sighed deeply before walking out in to the rain with no umbrella, Sora grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head, and face as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and following behind me.

"You gonna catch a cold." He said to me.

"I know." I said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright walking in the rain?" He asked me.

I nodded to him as my hair was starting to get all wet, let alone my dress as well.

"Hey Falco! You there?" I asked out loud.

"**_Bzzz! Yeah I'm here, and I see you and Sora from up here on the screen._**" Falco responded from my speakers that were in my bag. Sora looked over to my bag and noticed that it was hand-built wireless speakers made my Ally herself.

"Beam us up Falco!" I said to him.

Seconds later, a small circle of light appeared below our feet as its light grew and shot up to the sky, lifting Sora and I up from the ground and up into the heavens … I looked back to the mansion and sighed deeply before closing my eyes and praying to them that everything was going to be okay.

I placed my hand over my pendent as it glowed brightly, I then imagined a folded piece of paper in my hand as I withdrew my hand away from my pendent; I pinched and held onto the light as it stretched out of my pendent, as if it was sticky gum. I snipped the light with my fingers as the light I held formed into a shape of a rectangle.

My pendent stopped glowing as I blew on the rectangular shaped light as the light was blown off revealing a piece of paper in my hand – The one I imagined in my head.

I took out a pen from my bag and wrote on the inside:

"_Everything is going to be okay, I'll be back soon – I promise.  
-Ally_"

I wrote on the front: "_To: Gilbert. From: Ally._" I then put away the pen and brought out a sticker (so that I can keep the piece of paper folded, duh!) and placed it over the flaps, making it stick together.

Just as I did that, I imagined a small box in my head as I held out my other hand as my magic worked again, and faded away once more revealing a small box. I placed the piece of paper inside the box, tied it with a bow and then let it fall out of my hand and head down below to the mansion – right in front of the door.

And with that, I was back in the ship as the light went away.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"No problem." Falco replied.

Ike came over to me and checked to see if I was alright, I smiled and told him I was okay.

"Alright, where to now?" Falco asked.

"Before we answer that, Sora, was there a keyhole there?" Riku asked.

"Good question, but no … There was no keyhole in Oz's world." Sora replied.

"What? There wasn't?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? What's going on?" Fox asked.

"If there was no Keyhole … Then that means either one of two things; 1: the heartless will come back to that world. Or 2: That didn't have a keyhole at all." Riku said.

"Hello!" Falco shouted.

"Huh?" Sora muttered.

"Please inform us of what you guys are talking about." Zelda asked.

"Oh sorry. Well you see…" Sora began as he, Riku and Kairi explained everything of what they were talking about to everyone else.

-Meanwhile … In another world-

"I'm getting bored over here!" Spoke a green hedgehog as he growled and stomped around in boredom.

"Too bad! Cuz you have to wait a little longer!" Spoke another person.

"Well, we don't have to wait for too long. We could always sent the Primids to them and keep them busy." Spoke another person.

"But the more Primids you send out, that brunette will get rid of them in one swing." Spoke a familiar man.

"How do you know that … ?" Someone asked as Eggman grinned.

"That girl is very well-known in her world, I know that because I live in her world too – Let alone some of the heroes as well that are with her on this journey." Eggman said as he pointed to the image of Ally.

"Ah, so you know her. If you know much about her, why don't you go and keep her busy?" The green hedgehog asked.

"I would, but sadly, I can't." Eggman replied.

"Why not?" Shadow link asked.

"Because she's about to meet the one hedgehog I hate most of all…But once she does, then I'll move in." Eggman replied as he laughed.

-And now back to our heroes …-

"Ah, I get it – That's why the Heartless appeared in our world. They're looking for the heart of our world." Fox replied.

"Exactly. That's why we all teamed up and are now helping one another." Kairi said as Zelda nodded.

"But I'm confused … Why didn't Oz's world have a Keyhole?" Roy asked.

"Maybe because we were looking in the wrong place. Maybe it's somewhere else in that world?" Link spoke.

"Yeah, that could be it. We gotta head back there and look for it." Keiichi said.

"Hold up – There's a barrier around Oz's world." Falco brought up.

"What?" I spoke out.

"But we were just there, why did it shut us out?" Sora asked.

"How did that happen?" Kairi asked.

"I think it's got something to do with the year and time it's in, after all, every world we go to is either in a different time zone." Fox spoke as I nodded. That part is true, every world can't have the same time period, cuz everything would be almost the same only at least a couple minutes off. And nothing would probably change.

"What are we going to do now?" Karin asked as she looked back to Oz's world.

"I have no idea, I guess we'll have to leave Oz's world alone for now." Fox replied as we made our way forward, some of the members looked back to Oz's world that was shrinking further and further back as we kept moving on ahead.

-**BEEP!**- -**BEEP!**-

Hearing that sound made everyone (except the Freedom Fighters) jump in freight.

"What the – What is that?" Marth asked as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

-**BEEP!**- -**BEEP!**-

"Oh, we got a message." Keiichi spoke calmly as he looked over to the steering wheel.

-**BEEP!**- -**BEEP!**-

"A message?" Roy asked as he glared at me, I saw this and only smiled.

-**BEEP!**- -**BEEP!**-

"How do you know?" Ike asked who looked like he just had a heart-attack but is still alive.

"There are three signals to this method: Two beeps mean that there's a message coming through, one means that there's an enemy nearby, and three beeps mean that our home is in danger." I said to them before heading over and pressing the blue blinking button on that was far from the wheel.

"Hauu? What's this?" I asked myself as I looked at the letter.

"What is it?" Kairi asked me. I shrugged my shoulders to her.

"It's an S.O.S message … But I can't tell who it's from, there's a symbol at the very bottom, but it's unknown to me." I said.

"Hmm?" Sora hummed as he looked over to the symbol that was on the screen.

It was a familiar mouse symbol.

"**!** Hey, that's a message from the King!" Sora spoke out.

"Huh?" Everyone (except Sora, Riku and Kairi) spoke.

"Who's the king?" I asked.

"He's the one who told us to find you Ally." Sora said.

"Eh? He knows about me?" I asked as I blushed a little – I didn't think I was going to be known in other worlds, wow…

"Yeah, and what's going on with the worlds as we speak."

"What does he want from us?" Rika asked.

"Who knows, maybe he needs our help." Sora said.

"Hold up. The message says that this king wants to see ALL of us there." Marth said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going already!" Falco spoke as he took the wheel and headed on over to wherever the King was.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

Meanwhile …. In another world…

"I believe our heroes are heading over here as we speak." Spoke a tall man; he looked over to a mouse who wore something similar to Sora's garments.

The mouse nodded.

"Good, we might need all the help we can get from here on out." Spoke the mouse.

The man nodded.

"From here on out, our heroes will have to stand up to everything that's standing in their way, even if they can't handle the situation or this journey." The man said as he and the mouse looked out of the window to see two shooting stars pass by, and then one huge shooting star slowly passing by.

"But will they handle everything that's within this journey?"

"I'm sure they will. After all, every journey must be a little difficult – even if they do get separated or get lost at some point on their adventure." Spoke the man as the mouse nodded.

"But what about Riku and Sora?" The mouse brought up.

The man looked over to the mouse and said calmly:

"I need to speak with them, it's about what they're about to go through… It might be even more dangerous than what they think." Spoke the man as Mickey was confused about this.

-And now … Back to our heroes…-

"Are we close to wherever the King is?" Riku asked as Falco shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry Riku."

"Ha-Hah! Go get four cards Sora!"

"Aw, man! Ally! Stop giving me all these '+four' Cards! I'm starting to have a deck here!" Sora shouted as he drew four more cards and adding it to his.

Riku looked besides him to see a rather big group playing Uno. Ryuo held onto the Uno Flash game in his lap as Ally giggled madly. Keiichi sat next to Kamui, who sat next to Karin, who sat next to Rika.

Rika had three cards in her hand; she was close to being the winner.

Karin had six in her hands.

Keiichi had five cards in his hands.

Kamui had three cards in his hand, very close to winning as well.

Ally however; she had only one card left. She already called Uno before.

"That's the whole point of the game Sora; trick everyone else so that you can win the game." I said, giving him and evil look…

"Alright then, now it's my turn." Keiichi spoke as he slapped the card down into the large pile of used cards – It was a blue reverse card.

"Reverse! You're move again Ally—" Keiichi spoke as he smiled evilly at me

"Keiichi no!" Kamui shouted.

I giggled madly in response as I lightly placed my last card onto the pile.

It was a blue Seven. It was official – Ally had won this round.

"Too late, I won." I said as they groaned, Keiichi tossed his cards into the pile as Kamui, Karin, and Rika placed their cards in the pile. The keyblade boy glared at me as he slammed his massive stack of cards into the pile.

"You … Cheater." Sora snarled as I giggled. Ryuo grabbed the cards and tucked them into the large plastic bag. He then placed the stuff away in a nearby cabinet space.

"Hauu? How could I possibly cheat on Uno when you're like an open book? Seriously dude, you're very easy to trick." I said as Falco spotted something in the distance – It was the world that they were told to go to …

"Alright guys," Falco spoke up as we all looked over to him.

"We have arrived." Falco said as we all got up and began to get ready for what was to come.

It took us about three minutes to get ready for anything in this world.

I grabbed by bag and was ready to go when I was stopped by Dimentio and Sora.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked them.

They looked over to one another before looking over to me.

"Well … After you broke down, we both thought that you were still down because of what happened to Oz and Gilbert…" Dimentio said. I frowned and looked down to the ground. Remembering what happened their made my heart ache.

"Oh, I am a little. But I think I'll be alright afterwards, I mean, if we get to go back to that world again and see them again, I might just –" I said before was stopped by Sora.

"Please don't. If you break down again, it will hurt everyone else besides you." Sora spoke.

"I'll try not to." I said to him. "It's just that … I don't know if I can –"

Just before I could finish my sentence, Sora grabbed the ends of my small moist lips and stretched them out; he was making me smile by stretching out my lips. It hurt a little but I was shocked and embarrassed by this.

"S-Sora!" I spoke while he was trying to make me smile. More like he was trying to make my lips stretch out then they should be.

Sora let go of my lips as I covered my mouth with my gloved hands as Sora chuckled a little.

"You can do something about this Ally." Dimentio said as Sora took over after Dimentio spoke.

"Just smile Ally. It'll change everything about you in a heartbeat." Sora said as I thought about this, and it got me thinking … If I did meet them again, then I wouldn't cry before them and look like a weak person to them … I smiled to them.

"Thanks Sora, Dimentio." I said to them as they smiled and nodded.

"Yo! Sora, Ally, Dimentio! Let's get going!" Fox said as we quickly followed everyone else as we were beamed down to the world below us.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

**_World: Yin Sid's Tower_**

"Alright." Fox spoke as everyone looked around to see where they landed.

I finally came down as I too looked around before noticing the large yet odd tower before me.

I cocked my head to the side before heading over to the tower door.

"Ah, Ally please wait!" Rika called out as she and everyone else followed after me.

I ran up the spiral stairs as everyone tried to catch up, I busted through almost every door and kept going without even stopping.

I ran through another set of stairs as the others desperately tried to catch up.

"There she is!" Falco brought up.

"How did she –!" Ike spoke but didn't finish.

"Wait for us!" Sora shouted.

Too late. I already ran though the next door and finally arrived in a lone hallway.

I tried to calm myself down but my heart was beating a little too fast, I took deep breaths and tried to calm down afterwards.

"…We must prepare them for what is to come…" Someone spoke from afar as I slowly walked through the hallway and stopped just before the entrance.

"We have to; it's probably the best choice for now." Spoke another voice as I remained quiet and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Once they get here, we'll explain to them what must be done." Spoke an older voice as my heart freaked out. A flashback of a tall man and myself talking to one another about a project I have made came back to me.

'_I know that voice, I've heard it before…_' Spoke my mind as I still remained quiet.

"And explain what is really going on." Spoke another voice.

"And I believe we have company just around the corner." Spoke the familiar voice as I jumped from this, I guess this guy has a sixth sense too.

I breathed in and finally moved into the room where the two voices were.

I tried to act innocent, but my worried look messed everything up.

"U-umm…" I began shyly as I tried not to look at them in the eye. "I – I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you, I - I don't mean to." I said at last nervously.

Soon everyone else arrived and was in the hallway.

"It's Alright, Alyssa Sakura Starheart." Spoke the older man as I jumped and looked up to the man.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, You're the leader of a famous fighting group – Which is still growing as we speak. Not only that, you're well on your way to become a senior this year, hmm?" The man said as I only nodded.

"You guys are in the 12th grade? You didn't tell us that!" Roy spoke quietly to Keiichi and the other Freedom Fighters.

"It's not important right now Roy, push that thought away for just a bit ok." Ryuo replied quietly as they listened into the conversation.

"Y-yes sir." I replied back to him. "W-well umm, my friends and I are going to be seniors after summer vacation." I brought up.

"I see."

"Are you also part of the Smashers and The Griel Fighters?" Someone asks me.

"Ah – yes I am! Do you know them …" I stopped myself to try and find the person who asked me that question. I felt something lightly tug my left hand, I looked down to see a mouse that stood up to my hips. He looked familiar too.

"Too?" I finished as the mouse nodded.

"Yes, a couple friends of mine are with you right now. You probably know them: it's Sora, Riku, and Kairi." The mouse replied.

"! You were the one who sent them? That was nice of you to do that, we needed all the help we can get." I spoke as he smiled and shook my hand.

"My name is Mickey, Mickey Mouse." Mickey spoke.

"I'm Ally, Ally Sakura Starheart." I replied back kindly.

"And this is my good friend YinSid." Mickey said as I shook his hand too.

"A pleasure to meet you too."

"A kind, mannered, and mature child. I wish there were more people like you; kind-hearted, well-mannered and mature" YinSid said as I blushed a little.

"Well-mannered people and kind-hearted people … It seems that over the years everyone forgot and began to be rude to one another. Another small piece of history lost within the depths of time itsel—"

"You think this girl is 'KIND'? She's a pain!" Shinon shouted as he emerged from the corner, pointed at me, and was pissed off.

I turned to YinSid and Mickey and ignored Shinon's voice.

"You see what I mean? One word or sentence can either be sweet as candy or be a pain anywhere on the body almost like a Knife to the heart…" I said as Shinon began to snarl and glare at me.

Soon everyone else came out of hiding, and then they introduced themselves to YinSid and Mickey.

"Nice to meet all of you." Mickey said.

"Hello your Majesty." Sora spoke out first.

Silence filled the air….

Silence…

Silence…

Si—

"Wait, what? You're the king Sora, Riku and Kairi were talking about?" Roy asked as he ruined the moment of silence.

"Way to kill the moment dude…" Keiichi groaned before Rika lightly elbowed him on his arm.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry for not bringing that up. I thought Sora, Riku and Kairi mentioned that to you guys." King Mickey said.

"Nope, they never mentioned it until today." I said as I glared at Sora who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." Sora spoke.

"It's okay." I replied.

"Anyway, you said you needed our help?" Ike said as King Mickey nodded.

He and YinSid began to tell us everything…

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"I still can't believe that the mouse happens to be a king…" Bowser spoke as he stomped all over and around in anger.

"Hey now, cool it! I don't want to be crushed by your giant feet, let alone your mini-earthquakes you're making!" Spoke the green hedgehog.

Bowser snarled.

"Want me to crush you into the ground?" Bowser growled.

"Come on! Bring it; I can take you down in a heart-beat!" The green hedgehog replied as he was ready to fight.

"Enough! Save your energy!" Eggman shouted.

"If you want to fight, save it for them! They're our enemy's after-all." Eggman spoke as the two stopped and glared at one another.

"Since they're slightly following our path, what'll we do if they stray off?" Someone asked.

"Simple, we get them back onto the track. After-all, they did fall for or lie anyway." Hades spoke.

"True … But how do we get them back onto our track?" Someone asked.

"By using bait of course." Eggman said as an image of Sonic appeared onto the screen before them; he was seen running around searching for someone. But there was something off about him; he looked … paler. And the area he was in … It didn't look right; there was tiny flat black particles floating up to the sky … Everything else was yellow and black, as if the world itself was color blind..

"_Hello! Is someone out there?_" Sonic shouted out.

No response.

"_Somebody! Anybody! I need to find my friends!_" Sonic shouted out again.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"Now Alyssa…" YinSid began as I swallowed. "You said that you only gained three memories before all this happened right?" YinSid asked.

I nodded.

"How much do you remember now?" YinSid asked.

I looked out the window and looked back into my past…

"Well … All I could remember before getting the three was; my name, the year I was born, a couple family members, tiny bit of the place I was born in … and …" I stopped.

"And?" YinSid spoke.

"Before getting the three memories back, I always kept seeing the same memory over and over in my sleep; I was very young of course, but … I was running, running from something, I couldn't tell who or what it was… I always kept looking over my shoulder to what looked like a castle. But this castle looked like it was attacked; smoke came out of the windows and some people were either limping or running out of the castle…"I began.

"Ally…" Sora spoke.

"If I remember correctly … There was blood everywhere." I brought up.

"**!**"

"Even I was covered in blood; on my hands, my head … and even my back. I remember hearing the sound of a window being broken…" I said as I vividly remembered that memory…

-**KSSHH!**-

"**!**" I couldn't help but look back to the condemned castle. I was scared to death; I couldn't stop trembling in fear.

"_Mom … D-Daddy?_" I called out shakily. Soon a tall figure emerged from the condemned castle…

But it wasn't my mother …

It wasn't my father either …

It was someone else…

"It happened to be a man that knew me… But he was –" I said as I stopped the horrid memory there.

"I don't want to know what happened next! Please stop!" Chiharu cried out.

"…" I sighed deeply to myself, I didn't want to scare them anymore… "But beyond that, that's all I remember." I lied as YinSid nodded.

"Poor child. I hope you remember much more from this point on." YinSid said.

"Besides Ally's dark unknown past, did any of our friends appear here?" Falco asked as he shivered a little. Oops, I guess I freaked him out too.

"As a matter of fact, yes, one person did – But we sent him back to your world to try and find you. You probably know him; he's the world's fastest hedgehog – Sonic." YinSid spoke.

"Sonic's in our world?" Keiichi shouted.

"It seems he got himself into trouble now; the area he's in seems oddly enough. The area he's in, whoever brought **that** in your world seems to distort that area, and is growing evermore, but it's moving at a very slow rate." YinSid said.

"And it's turning animals and people into odd and terrible creatures…" King Mickey stepped in.

"Demons?" Griel asked.

"We don't know for sure… But what we can tell you is that if Sonic doesn't get out of there quick, he won't last in that area for long." King Mickey said.

"We gotta check it out then." Ryuo spoke as everyone nodded.

"Before you go, we have to let you know this now." YinSid spoke as he continued:

"The Heartless seems to be growing and expanding at a very fast rate, let alone the fact that the Primids are also in the same predicament. It seems the enemies are searching for what appears to be new and old keyholes and new places to bring the worlds into Subspace. I hate to say this but, it seems that you cannot waste time in the world you're in." YinSid spoke.

"This also means that whoever was meant to be there must stay there and continue on without your allies there." King Mickey brought up.

"Ok, we can probably handle that." Ryuo said.

"So this means … we can split up into groups and head to different worlds?" Rika asked.

"Yes exactly! You can also do that, that way if anyone needs help on another world, you can jump in and help out then go back to what you were doing." King Mickey said.

"Alright then, we can try that too!" Sora said.

"Many heads are better than one!" Chiharu spoke.

"Alyssa." YinSid called out.

"Yes sir?" I asked, facing YinSid.

"Although the search for your memories is still at large, you still need to search for your other allies as well." YinSid spoke.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You must remember Alyssa; The enemy may be after your power, and that power is also in your lost memories; if at any time you sense your own power nearby, follow it." King Mickey said.

"Why do we have to help her anyway? It's her memories, why doesn't she look for it?" Shinon spoke.

"Because 99% of Alyssa's memories is only the memory itself, and it may hold the key to her unknown past." YinSid explained.

"And … The rest of Alyss – Sorry, Ally's memories?" Fox asked, being curious.

"That one percent of her memories is her power, but don't judge her power just because of that one percent; Alyssa's power is rather a unique power. It's like a 'Copy and Use' Method; whatever element or ability is used against her, like electricity, she can either absorb it and use it later or reflect it on the enemy. The more she uses her power, the stronger she gets. Although I don't know much about her power, I wish to research on her power, if you don't mind that is." YinSid spoke.

"…Sure, I don't mind." I replied.

"Ally! You said that you weren't going to do that!" Travis spoke.

"Hey – I need to know what kind of powers I have!" I said.

"Besides, if I have this power or ability, then I have to know what I'm able to do." I spoke as they fell silent.

"Alright then, you guys can stay here for tonight, tomorrow we'll see you heading off to find Sonic." King Mickey said as we all nodded.

"Do you have any room for all of us?" I asked. YinSid nodded.

"I have a small area just beyond here; my brooms will guide you to it." YinSid spoke.

"Ummm … B - Brooms?" I brought up.

"**BWAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**" Ryuo screamed.

We looked over to see ten brooms walking about, some had buckets filled with water.

"It's Alive!" Travis shouted.

"Aw, that's so cool!" Roy spoke out before he was hit on the shoulder by Marth.

"That hurt you know…" Roy grumbled.

-**Poke!**- -**Poke!**- -**Poke!**-

"Wow, they're really walking around like us!" Dimentio spoke.

-**SMACK!**-

"Ow!" Dimentio shouted in pain as he held out his hand before him in agony. (Drama much?) "It burns!" Dimentio cried out.

Soon another broom ran over to him and splashed clean water on him.

Dimentio just stood there soaking wet as he blinked and never said a word.

"Does it burn now?" Riku asked, chuckling a little.

"Mmmm mmmm mfffff mmm mm!" Dimentio mumbled.

"What?" Riku asked.

-**SPAT!**-

"Ugh!" Riku shouted in disgust as he shielded his face with his arms. Soon after that, Riku was a little wet on his head, and shoulders.

"I said it doesn't anymore." Dimentio spoke.

Almost everyone laughed as we followed the brooms toward the place where YinSid had more rooms for us all…

I followed slowly behind as I looked out the window and looked at a blinking star that was far away from where I stood.

"Oz …" I muttered to myself as a tear emerged once more in my eye, it ran down my cheek as I ignored it.

"Do not fear, I'm coming to help you. Once that barrier is gone, I'm coming to save you. I'll do everything I can to not let you get hurt or sent to the Abyss… I promise." I said to myself as I slowly walked away and followed my friends.

End of Chapter 17

Preview of chap.18:

As we get ready to face what's coming next, the Freedom Fighters get new items, new armor and … A Drive Form? What's that? Oh look Sonic comes to our aid! Yay! We now have to figure now what and how this area got here? Eh? What the – A memory? No... It's… A vision? Wha—Who are they? How do they know me?

**Midnight Serenade - Chapter 18: The World of Twilight**

See you then!


	21. Chapter 18: The World of Twilight

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix.**

**Pandora Hearts belongs to Square-Enix!**

* * *

Midnight Serenade ~

Chapter 18: The World of Twilight

We followed we followed YinSid outside his enormous tower and went around the back.

"Did we see this on the Virtual Map?" Falco asked.

I shook my head.

"The map I created with N.I.C.O.L.E only showed limited areas that are important, but the longer we stay here and explore; the map of this world, and any other world we head to, will gradually expand out." I replied.

"I get it … But will it also show hidden items or marked areas that are important, like: '_Go to this place to face the villain!_' or something close to that." Roy said.

I giggled from how he used his dramatic voice, he kinda sounded like Ike when he did that.

"Yes Roy. Also the virtual map is also portable, meaning that I can bring it up from my phone or anything I have that has a small card holder." I spoke.

"A card holder?" Sora brought up.

I took out what looked like an SD card, only smaller.

"Oh, ok then." Sora spoke as I placed it back into my hand-made headphones.

"So it has to be _that_ tiny thing?" Ike asked.

The look on his face; he looked at it as if it was gonna lunge at him.

"Yes. But if anything technological doesn't require this, then I'll have to use N.I.C.O.L.E to hack into the system." I said.

"Hacking …" Sora said.

"?" I was puzzled by that.

"Since when can you do that?" Falco asked.

"I learned how from a friend of mine, it's not really that hard." I replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we arrived." YinSid said.

We all looked forward to see the building we were gonna stay in for now. It looked like a fancy hotel for only those who wish to learn from YinSid.

"Wow." Diggs spoke in awe.

"Pretty fancy." Karin spoke, speaking as if she had a lisp (which she doesn't really).

"Did this hurt your budget at all?" Ryuo asked.

YinSid looked down at him.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" YinSid asked.

"Just curious." Ryuo replied.

"Of course not, I created it with a flick of my wrist after-all." YinSid spoke as almost everyone was amazed.

'He created that building, all by himself? Well, I can believe him since he's got quite an aura, let alone that his magic is too strong.' Spoke my mind as he led the way inside.

We all followed after him, seeing every bit of this place.

It had a lot of space, let alone that he had fancy furniture and items. This place was like a million dollar mansion.

"The rooms are upstairs; theirs about seven floors, each floor has individual rooms. This is the only main living room, dining room and kitchen." YinSid said.

We were in awe, even I couldn't speak.

"Even the restrooms?" Roach asked.

"Of course, each floor has three bathrooms; they all have signs on them." YinSid answered.

As soon as he said that, Roach scrambled up to the first floor … I guess he had to go really badly.

"Alright, we better go to our rooms and sleep, it's getting late anyway." Riku said.

We all agreed and picked our own rooms; almost everyone stayed in the first floor, the rest stayed on the second floor.

I managed to get a room in the first floor. I placed my bag down and looked out the window…

The sun was nearly gone as night slowly covered the whole sky.

I sighed deeply before turning away and letting my hair hang down, it reached down to my knees.

I lay down on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling.

'_I wonder what's going to happen now…_' spoke my mind as my eyes began to close on their own.

Soon I fell into a deep sleep…

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I was now lost in my own dreams … in my own realm as I laid there all covered up and warm.

Darkness greeted me in my sleep … But why? Why must Darkness seek me out in my dreams and whenever I'm alone … They're nothing here, in my little realm of slumber, that is important …

"[…_ Home is behind …_

_The world ahead …_]" An unknown voice sang out in the darkness.

'_Who…? Who is singing?_' Spoke my mind as I stirred a little in my sleep.

"[_And there are many paths to tread …_]" The unknown voice sang once again, ignoring me.

'I have to see who is singing that song …' spoke my mind as I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness; I blinked more than once to see if I did open them.

I sat up and looked around to notice that I wasn't in the room anymore.

I was surrounded my darkness, even the bed and the sheets I was in was gone. The only thing that was there was an enormous Cherry Blossom tree, this tree had long white drapes that was hanging and wrapped around the branches. The area I was in was slowly covered by many pink petals.

"[_Through shadow …_

_To the Edge of Night …_]" The voice sang as its voice echoed.

"**!**" I looked around to see no one, and then a single long trace of colored wind, which almost looked like smoke, wrapped around me and began to take form of a circle … it then began to show the illusion of stars in the midnight sky.

I was in awe from this.

"[_Until the stars are all alight …Mist and Shadow…_]"

Soon it began to show various images …

One showed an odd world that was slightly covered in darkness, but a large mountain stood tall in the distance. For a second there, I thought the mountain moved … Must be seeing things.

It then showed another world, this one showed a small city … it looked like Paris. Bu the whole place was all in flames … My eyes shrank as it then showed a man who looked like a judge, he looked evil an corrupted as he held a sword in one hand and looked over his shoulder to see a couple teenagers all looming and protecting one person…

No … they weren't regular teenagers …

It was us … We were protecting Riku who was badly hurt.

"[_Cloud and shade …_]" The voice sang out.

"**!**" I was shocked by this as I couldn't look away from this.

The man sneered and charged at us, the image of me saw this and immediately charged to him with a sword in hand. The image and that man swung and clashed swords many times as Riku tried to move his wounded arm.

"Ally no! Don't do this, you're already hurt as it is!" Sora shouted as she kept going, clashing her sword upon his and dodging his attacks.

She swung at him and hit his arm; he staggered back and dropped the sword as he held his wounded arm in pain. She quickly spun around and made her way back to the others.

"Riku, are you okay?" She asked him as he only nodded. She smiled and ran back to him.

"! Ally, no!" Someone shouted as she looked up to that person.

'That voice! …' spoke my mind.

"RUN!" Oz shouted loudly as the man was suddenly behind her and slashed at her back.

I gasped at this as I watched in horror, the image of me lean over and slam onto the ground on her side, it winced in pain as blood began to seep out of the side she landed hard on.

"ALLY!" Oz shouted as the whole image began to fade away.

I was still terrified by that …

'_Was that … A vision?_' spoke my mind. '_But ... why was Oz there? I thought he was still in the Abyss? ..._'

"[_All shall fade…_]" The voice sang.

I began to cover my ears in horror with my bare hands.

"No more, stop singing..." I said out loud as I tightly closed my eyes, I felt the tears slowly emerging.

"[_All shall…_]"

"**STOP IT!**" I screamed out.

"Stop what?" Spoke a new voice from behind me. My eyes snapped open from this as I turned around to see a boy with light ash brown hair and wore a light violet collared shirt, dark grey jeans and white sneakers.

I slapped my hand over my heart (intentionally) and sighed in relief. I looked away from him and calmed down.

"I – It's nothing … I'm sorry for shouting out like that." I spoke at last to the male teen.

"It's alright, but did you have a nightmare? Or perhaps a flash back?" He asked.

"Huh?" I howled in wonder. That was the one statement I did not want to say, really. I mean I know my mind was trying to figure out what the hell I just saw, but still ... I should've said something else.

The teen chuckled to my response, which made my heart curl up in excitement and skip a beat. I didn't know if I was losing it or I was just being a girl. I sharply looked back to him, my hair whipped around behind me as my face began to burn up slowly.

"To put it simple really; maybe you're having flash backs of either your past or pieces of the future … But I could be wrong about that." He said.

I removed my hand over my heart and looked at the lines on my palm. Perhaps I was seeing things?

-**B-BMP!**-

"_Ally, no! RUN!_" Oz's voice screamed as the flashback of me running toward my friends and was blindingly attacked from behind in the burning world of Paris …

-**B-BMP!**-

I held my head in pain from that flash back.

'_Was that … A vision?_' spoke my mind. '_But … Who was singing back then?_' Spoke my mind in wonder as I let go of my head and looked around.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked out loud.

"This is Traverse Town … Well, another Traverse Town I mean." The male teen replied.

"!" I looked over to him and saw that he was a little angered by this but was very calm.

"Another Traverse Town? Is that … even possible?" I asked.

"It only happens if someone tends to mess with time, perhaps maybe trying to make a real world and a fake world." He spoke.

"A real world … and the fake world" I spoke out.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you my name." I spoke out as he slightly looked over to me.

"My name Is Alyssa Sakura Starheart, but everyone calls me 'Ally'." I spoke.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Ally. My name is Yoshiya Kiryu. But mother and father call me Joshua, so I guess you can call me that too, hehe~" Joshua spoke.

I smiled back to him.

"Now, what's a nice girl like you doing in a distorted world like this?" Joshua asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Well, to answer your question, I'm –"

Just as I was going to answer, my body began to glow in multiple colors. Joshua saw this and took a step back.

"Ally?" Joshua called out.

"What the? What's going on?" I spoke out.

My legs suddenly gave out as I fell onto my knees. That's when I noticed that my body was slowly turning into tiny stars and small pink petals.

My eyes widened from this.

'_! This is just like when I was being separated from Oz._' spoke my mind.

"Not this again!" I shouted.

"Ally, are you … not from this world?" Joshua asked.

I looked over to him and nodded.

"I am not from this world … The reason why I'm here is because all this is a dream, possibly. But my main goal right now is not to dwell in sorrow, I have to be brave and carry on … I have to find my friends who have been captured by evil and tossed away to other worlds, I have to stop the evil that is coming. Let alone that my memories have to be found as well…" I spoke out.

Joshua breathed in and walked over to me, I saw this.

"!" I quickly stood up, ignoring the fact that I was starting to fade away.

"Joshua no, don't come any closer! You'll get hurt by my power!" I said as I held out my left arm and tried to stop him, but he kept coming.

I'm not afraid. I might be able to help you." He spoke.

He was now up close to me as I brought my arm back.

"I don't think you can, as you can see I'm almost gone…" I said as we both saw that the lower part of my legs was gone, let alone that the bottom part of my hair was slowly fading. So at this point I was floating.

"But you're still here, so I can still try to help you out." Joshua said.

"On what exactly? Keeping me here?" I asked.

"No."

"Huh?" I howled in puzzlement.

"I meant on helping you on your journey." He said.

"**!**"

Joshua reached out his hand to me as I looked at it dumbly.

"I know you might need all the help you can get on this journey, that's why I'm going to help you out." Joshua said as he patiently waited for me to reach out.

I did so seconds later as a tiny bit of my power quickly emerged and went to him; he didn't react in pain, but I also saw that he was slightly glowing, but his was a plain white light. Was I doing that?

Soon his light went to me as I felt a strong surge of what felt like the heavens' light … but also the work of Control … Perhaps being a leader?

My pendent suddenly reacted and caused a small explosion of light, this not only hurt Joshua and I but that got rid of my thighs and half of my lower midriff area.

"**!**" I gasped from this as Joshua ignored the pain and still held on.

"I hope this works out…" I spoke out as I stopped the connection.

"It will." Joshua said.

We both let go as I immediately checked my left arm for any damage; I was bleeding from where Joshua's light wrapped around my arm.

"Sorry." He spoke.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm fine." I replied as I waited for the time to come.

Soon I was starting to fade much faster.

"I hope I get to see you again." I said to him.

"Perhaps. But who knows, it might just happen." Joshua said. "I'll also let a couple of my friends know of this too." He brought up as I nodded in agreement.

"Ah, there you are!"

"? … !"

I looked over to see a boy with bright orange spiky hair, wore a purple tank top shirt that had what looked like a giant stretched out turtle neck that covered his mouth and neck, white long shorts and purple shoes. He wore headphones over his ears; I'm guessing that he loves music.

"Oh, hi Neku." Joshua spoke out, Neku came over and had a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell – You didn't tell me that you going to head to the 3rd District! It took me at least an –" Neku stopped and noticed me who was still floating and fading away before his eyes.

" …. " Neku blinked and stared at me for a good five seconds.

"… Should I ask what the hell is going on here?" Neku asked.

"This is Ally, Neku. She's from another world that just happened to drop by." Joshua spoke.

"An outsider?" Neku brought up.

"For now though, she's about to leave in a bit." Joshua spoke.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay much longer, but I can't." I spoke.

"Ah, don't worry. We don't need a wimpy girl like you here." Neku said.

I jolted up and gasped from this.

"How dare you say that to me! I hope you know that I am a High-Class Leader of the Freedom Fighters, who doesn't hesitate to kill."

"Oh how shocking, I'm trembling in fear." Neku teased. This struck a nerve.

"Neku, stop it. She's not kidding, I felt her power." Joshua spoke. Neku huffed.

"Oh really? Was it weak?" Neku spoke.

I snarled at him as my left arm began to shake, I closed my eyes and lowered my head a little.

"Aw, what are you doing to do to me? Strike me?" Neku asked.

I looked up and opened my eyes seconds later; my eye color wasn't a blue violet color anymore … it was now a golden yellow, and looked almost cat like.

"**!**" Neku jolted up from this.

I quickly lifted my left arm up and snapped my fingers.

Seconds later, a huge bolt of lightning struck down dangerously close to him, making him jump back and land on his butt. The smoke went away as a huge crater from where the bolt struck was left.

"Whoa—!" Neku spoke out.

"That was only a warning … and to be honest, I can unleash five to maybe ten lightning bolts, just like that one, in a heartbeat." I spoke.

"I can wipe out an entire army with just a flick of a wrist or with only a snap. But honestly, I don't want to take an innocent life. The things I'm only after are monsters called Heartless and Primids. Any other monsters that are a part of the journey I'm on will also be killed. So please don't get on my bad side." I said to him as he got up.

"Alright then, I won't." Neku replied as my eye color came back and I stopped my power.

I sighed deeply and looked at myself.

Now it was up to my ribcage. And my long hair was also catching up.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what kind of favor?" Joshua asked.

" … My memories must be somewhere around the world you're in … They're in a shape of a star, it can fit into your palm, so it's very small. But don't take it for yourself, or else you'll be corrupted by the power. You can tell when it's nearby through your heart, it'll be warm and would try to bring you in. when you find it, try to catch it and keep it safe." I said.

"How can we get it?" Neku asked.

"You can catch it with a jar. But don't use a net; it'll burn straight through it."

"Alright then, we can do that." Joshua said.

"Thank you." I said to them before finally fading away.

I didn't want to leave yet … But I couldn't stop this power…

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was back in my room.

I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

-**KNOCK**- -**KNOCK**-

"Ally? You awake?" It was Rika.

I got up and opened the door. "Yeah I'm up." I replied.

"YinSid needs us." She said.

"Oh, ok then." I spoke. Just as I said that, YinSid's magic took Rika away.

"!" I gasped from this and immediately closed the door.

Thinking that I was safe … YinSid's magic also came back and gotten me as well.

"Aw, crap." I muttered before I was taken away.

I felt discombobulated as I was suddenly brought over to where he was; I collapsed onto the ground in my night clothes. Not only that, but my allies were already there before me. Oh how embarrassing.

Ryuo and Diggs were cracking up from this as I got up. I went over to them and slapped them, they fell silent after that.

"Alright, you got me. What did you need?" I asked.

"I brought you all here because I have gifts for The Freedom Fighters." YinSid said.

"A gift?" Dimentio spoke.

"What kind of gift?" Diggs brought up.

He snapped his fingers and brought out what looked like Sterling and Gold Pieces of Armor along with slip on bracelets that had a different colored jewel on each individual bracelet.

"Eh?" Karin howled.

"These are the gifts." YinSid said as the group came over to the large desk and looked at them.

"You can only take two armor Pieces and the matching bracelet that has your colored jewel." YinSid said.

"Why give bracelets to the guys?" I asked as I took a Sterling Silver shoulder blade piece and a sterling silver chest plate that only covers my chest (but not my ribcage), and grabbed the bracelet that had the multi-colored jewel on it.

"Because those bracelets has a spell on it. The spell itself was from me, it actually stores your weapons in the jewel whenever you want to." YinSid replied.

"Thanks." Ryuo replied. "We'll get over it anyway." Keiichi said as he already put on his armor on along with the bracelet that was worn on his right wrist.

"Those who use both arms to call out weapons have an extra bracelet." YinSid brought up as I noticed another bracelet for me. I grabbed it and kept both on my wrists.

"Now for the Armor…" I brought up as Rika tied up the chest armor for me in the back.

"Those pieces of armor were created from me just for you." YinSid said as he continued. "This armor is different compared to other armor; this is Evolving Armor, meaning that it evolves once you individually experience more and use your power wisely. If you try to hurt your ally or play around only, it will either back fire at you or fade." YinSid explained.

"Makes sense." Kamui spoke.

"As for your clothes, you will need to see the three fairies that are in the dressing room; besides," YinSid spoke. "Fighting in your summer clothes doesn't go well with the armor, even if you're wearing your night clothes." He said.

"!" I blushed from this and looked away. "Sorry." I muttered.

We made our way to the dressing room to meet them.

"Why hello there; Heroes of Light." Spoke the lady in red.

"If you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place." Spoke the lady in blue.

"I'll do the designing!" the lady in green said as we all headed inside and was ready for new outfits.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

-**SHINNNE**-

"Oh wow! Thanks." Chiharu squealed as she headed over to the others who were already in their new clothes.

"You're welcome." Spoke the fairy lady in green.

"Okay, you're the last one." Spoke the fairy lady in red as I took a step forward.

"Okay, I'm ready." I spoke as the lady in green was the first to make a move.

She flicked her wand and …

-**POOF!**-

"Eeekk!" I shrieked.

I was in a kimono. Not a good start, as usual.

"Oops, wrong outfit." She spoke.

Then the lady in blue was next.

-**POOF!**-

"Eeep!" I shrieked.

I was now in a dress. Nope.

"Oh my, you put her in a dress. That won't do." Spoke the lady in red as she flicked her wand.

-**POOF!**-

I was now in a two piece bathing suit.

The guys except Kamui, Travis, Marth and the other mature guys, drooled from this.

"Oh this would get your attention, as usual." I spoke sarcastically.

"Perverts!" Chiharu shrieked as she lightly hit Ryuo on his shoulder.

-**POOF!**-

"Nope."

-**POOF!**-

"Try again."

-**POOF!**-

"Aww, it's cute. But no."

-**POOF!**-

"…"

-**POOF!**-

-**POOF!**-

"There, that's better." Spoke the lady in green.

I looked at myself in the mirror:

I wore a short two buttoned sleeveless shirt piece that only covered my upper chest area, underneath that was a blue tight strapless shirt that had two black thick straps stitched right onto the strapless blue shirt, the shirt covered my chest and stopped right in between my midriff. My armor and the two bracelets were I had them; the shoulder blade armor on my left and my two bracelets on both my wrists. Half of my skinny midriff was showing, but I don't mind. I wore a white short but stretchy skirt (really good to run in, which is bad for me but I'm okay with that) and white knee high small-heeled shoes.

"This is prefect, thank you so much." I said. Soon YinSid entered into the room.

"Ah, I see you're all ready to go then." YinSid spoke.

"Yes sir." Sora said.

"I must let you know; the worlds have returned to their original states. So the pathway to the worlds has disappeared once again." YinSid brought up.

I looked over to Sora who frowned but looked up to YinSid.

"But do not fear, you will have to find Special Gates in order to find the pathway to the worlds." YinSid said.

"It's the same like last time, and my keyblade will be the guide…" Sora spoke.

"That is correct." YinSid said. "But the Heartless and the Primids will be using their own path; they may link their pathways to the gates as well." YinSid spoke.

"It's alright; we'll get rid of them." I spoke.

"That is all the information I can give you. Go forth, Heroes of the Light! Everyone is waiting." YinSid said as we all nodded and hurried off to the ship.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I hooked a blue belt over my shirt, unbuttoned the sleeveless shirt and adjusted the chest plate.

"Okay, where to?" I asked Sora, who was driving the ship.

"Let's try to go to your world, is that alright with you?" Sora asked.

"Sure." I replied as we set the directions and put it on auto-pilot.

"Hey! Why did you put it on Auto-Pilot? I was driving!" Sora asked.

"So that you don't have to damage my well-made creation, that's my answer." I replied.

"But I'm the Key-Blade Master" Sora brought up.

"I don't care who you are! No!" I shouted.

"Don't let him drive; he's still working on his piloting skills." Riku spoke, butting into the conversation.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. Riku laughed.

"That's good enough for me." I spoke as Sora lowered his head in defeat.

-Meanwhile …-

"I hate that mage soo much!" someone spoke angrily.

"Don't fret over it; he doesn't know what our little scheme is anyway." Maleficent spoke.

"We just need to think of something smarter anyway…" Spoke the green hedgehog.

"Well, they already fell for our little lie, so that worked." Bowser spoke.

"Let's just hope they don't go anywhere near our plans…" Hades spoke.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that for now." Someone spoke as the man came down and stood two feet away from Maleficent.

"Ah, you've arrived." Eggman spoke. "Back from that world Ganondorf?" Eggman asked.

He smiled evilly and nodded.

"They won't be even near our plans, not even close." Ganon said as he looked over to Eggman.

"Oh right, He's still there." Eggman spoke, remembering someone in the world that Ganondorf just left.

Eggman chuckled. "They'll have a surprised guest waiting for them huh?" Eggman asked.

"Indeed, especially since that world is now undergoing through a familiar event, Keheheh." Ganon laughed.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

"We're here!" Karin spoke as we arrived back home.

"Ah, home. Home sweet home." I muttered to myself as I brought up the world screen …

"Eh?" I howled as everyone saw the same thing I saw.

Part of the world had a dark shield; as if it wouldn't let anyone in.

"What happened here?" Ryuo shouted.

"What the hell! Who did this to our world?" Keiichi shouted.

"Dammit, they must have known that we left …" Griel spoke.

"Which means that they decided to block off half the world while we were gone." Shinon spoke.

I punched a nearby seat, nearly breaking it.

"Why? Why here? Why our world?" I brought up.

"Probably to piss us off." Ryuo spoke.

"Well, we gotta stop crying over it and find an entry way into that blocked area." Riku spoke as I moved the ship forward and looked for an entry spot.

I blinked and spotted one. "Over there." I said as I steered it right over the spot.

"Alright, so how many people can go now?" Diggs asked.

I brought up an information tab on the screen and looked at the list of how many people need to come.

"Wait … Was this information tab thing here, this whole time?" Falco asked.

"yeah." I replied.

"Why didn't we use it for the last couple worlds?" He asked.

"Because it wasn't finished loading yet." I replied.

"I thought you said that you had the fastest little gadgets in your world?" Falco brought up.

"We do. But when it comes to traveling to many worlds, that little connection comes and goes once a while. So this tab information on the worlds here has to have a good connection in order to do its job for us." I explained.

"I see…" Falco spoke.

"Huh?" Sora muttered as he looked at the screen, he looked at the number of members that need to be in this part of the world: only 11 people need to go.

"11 …" Sora muttered.

"That's not enough people." Karin spoke.

"Well, that's what it says, and we gotta follow it." I said as I walked over to the transporter area.

"Who's with me?" I asked out loud.

"I'll join you." Marth spoke. Roy followed behind him along with Ike, who only nodded to me.

"Same here." Link spoke as he, Dimentio and Dimentia followed.

"Wait for me!" Sora shouted as he charged over. Riku gave a silent nod to me; I smiled and nodded back to him. He came over as soon as I did that.

"I'm coming with you Ally, a girl like you should never be alone with all those boys around you. You never know what's going to happen to you the second they tag along." Zelda spoke as she made her way over to me.

"I'll be fine, besides, if anything happens, Riku's gonna be on my side." I brought up, getting Riku's attention.

"I might help you out, it just depends." Riku replied.

"Depends on what exactly?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"If you won't become a total sap like someone I know." Riku spoke. Sora jumped a little from this.

"Say that again, I dare you." Sora spoke.

"AHEM. We need one last person to come along, who wants to be the last one?" I interrupted as the two stopped.

Pit then raised his hand. "I will." Pit spoke as he came over.

"Great." I replied as the transporter started to go.

"Time to go, bye guys." I spoke.

"See ya later!" Diggs said.

"Bring a souvenir!" Falco shouted.

I rolled my eyes as we were beamed out and straight down into the world.

**.:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:. .:.~**~.:.**

I looked around and saw all the little black particles that floated up to the golden yellow sky, this gotten my attention.

-**Ziiimmm!**-

"**!**" I placed my right hand on the side of my head as a dark presence was trying to get into my skin...

'_What the..? What's happening to me?_' Spoke my mind as I looked over to Ike, Dimentio, Dimentia, Marth, Pit and Riku who just arrived here... Nothing was happening to them, they weren't in pain at all; they're actually okay. But why am I in pain?

Dimentio looked around in awe, "Geez, what's wrong with this world?" He asked out.

Dimentia giggled, "Same as your face." She replied in a teasing tone. Dimentio glared over to her, but never said a word.

Soon Link and Zelda arrived in this world.

"**!**" Link gasped from this. "I know this place..." He began.

"This is ... The Hyrule Fields." Zelda said as she continued, "But ... it's covered in Twilight." She said.

"Something must have happened here while you guys were away." Sora brought up as I sighed deeply.

"Yet why aren't we changing into a twilight form?" Link asked as he looked around him.

"What do you mean? We're we suppose to look different in this 'Twilight'?" Roy asked.

"Yes, when I had to deal with this, I was turned into a Twilight wolf. Zelda however didn't change." Link explained.

"I don't think I have a twilight form." Zelda said.

-**Ziimm!**-

"**!**" I winced in pain as I still held my right hand on my head in agony.

"! Ally, what's wrong?" Riku asked. I looked up to him and saw that the same dark matter was now over him, but a faint purple light was protecting him.

"Something dark is trying to get in my head ..." I spoke out as he came over to me.

I looked over to the others and saw the same purple light protecting them, I couldn't help but look at myself; I too saw the same purple light around me, but mine was very faint.

'_Who's protecting us? ... Is this person nearby?_' Spoke my mind as Riku looked around.

"Eh? What's that over there?" Roy asked out as he pointed up north. What he was pointing at was what looked like a beast.

It looked like a werewolf; but only dark blue and green eyes.

"Eh?" I howled out as I noticed a good presence deep within it, but it was corrupted by all this twilight. Is it an ally?

Soon that werewolf beast was coming toward us very fast.

"**!**" I gasped and was the first to react.

"Watch out! Run!" I shouted as everyone suddenly split into two different directions; Marth, Ike, Roy, Link and Zelda ran to the West a little, while Sora, Riku, Pit, Dimentio and Dimentia ran to the East.

"Ally!" Ike shouted as I stood there in place. The beast charged at me, and just when it was close I quickly dodged to the left.

Soon that thing was only focused on me as it still charged at me. I quickly ran further from it as the chase began. It was like a Lion trying to catch its prey, a brave little lamb. But this little lamb was faster, but not for long.

I made sharp turns and jumped over random stone walls that were placed in this field, along with regular wooden fences, but that monster either both jumped over 'em or busted through them like a rhino.

I soon skidded to a halt and ran the opposite way; directly at the monster. Just as it lunged at me, I jumped over and onto its back for just a second. But something side-tracked me.

-**B-BMP!**-

"**_Stop running away from me! Help me get this thing out of me!_**" A voice shouted to me.

"**!**" My eyes widened from this as I jumped off and made a bad landing onto the ground; my knees were scrapped and bloody from the stone ground I was on, and my side was also in pain (landed on it by accident).

"Oh no!" Zelda cried out as the monster stood there before me and didn't make a move; it just stared at me as I slowly got up.

'_That voice ..._' spoke my mind as I looked at the beast. '_It came from that thing..._' Spoke my mind as I looked over to it.

It didn't attack me or anything as it drew closer and closer to me.

My heart was still in a pace as I tried to calm down; I stared deeply into this monster's eyes as I bravely glared at it and slowly approached it.

End of Chapter 18

Preview of Chapter 19:

[Pandora Hearts OST - Turn]

Ally Starheart: in the next chapter, we discover that the beast is our ally - One of the smashers. Let alone that we meet a couple more people along the way, but what's this? Mewtwo's protecting us from the ship while we're down here? From what exactly? More importantly, how are we going to get this shield that's putting my world into Twilight?

Ally starheart: Roy, why are you freaking out?

Roy: oh don't mind me - I'm just learning that the next little dungeon area is a wide place ... But its surrounded by Boiling-Hot-Lava!

Link: That's the whole point to the dungeon Roy, to make it more tense for us heroes. Plus, it's next to Death Mountain.

Roy: That's not the whole point!

Ally starheart: That's true Roy, it is suppose to make the heroes tense up and become nervous sometimes.

-Arguing in the background-

Riku: ... * looks over to the readers * thank you for reading the Midnight Serenade Series, we hope to see to see you all read the next chapter that's in progress.

Riku: * points at the readers * Make sure you review this chapter and tell us what you think, if you like it or if there's any typos that the author made.

Sora: Thank you so much for reading guys, and we'll see you all later. Bye! :D

* * *

The song that plays in Ally's sleep is "Edge of Night" Sung my Pipin from the Lord of The Ring Series.

Read and review please!


	22. Author's Message! (Slight Update)

Midnight Serenade

Disclaimer: **Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, SSBB & The Kingdom Hearts Series belongs to Nintendo and Square-Enix.**

**Pandora Hearts belongs to Square-Enix!**

* * *

Midnight Serenade ~

**Author's Message!**

**This is just a small update for everyone who has read this wonderful series I created - First off the bat, No I'm not dead, I'm just utterly slow and a lazy sack of sh*t ****-** Meep! (*Dodges many knifes, flaming arrows, bricks and many more throw-able dangerous items*) AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE, please don't flame or kill me for the LONG absence!

**(*Sits in a dark lone corner, pulls a Tamaki (You-know-who-I'm-talking-about, the one from Ouran High school, THAT Tamaki.); hugs my knees, and pokes the ground below me with a stick*) I have been on a long, Looong Hiatus, and I apologize for that and there's a reason for that as well -.-;;;; ... I, I've been on a huge Writer's Block, and now that I graduated *****COUGH*LAST YEAR!*COUGHCOUGH***, I've been a lazy sack of sh*t. It seems I underestimated myself, and now it's got the best of me.

**Don't get me wrong, I know exactly where I left off on "Midnight Serenade", but ... My brain is stuck and it now looks like Chapter 19 won't come out for a while, so I apologize once more and ask all my wonderful viewers/readers to wait a little bit longer.  
**

**Along with that, "Pokemon: Intertwined Destinies" and "Striving Journey" will also be on hold, but don't worry, I'll get back to work and try NOT be a lazy sack of sh*t. I promise.**

**I also realized that on some of MS ("Midnight Serenade") chapters, there are many misspelled words that I gotta fix, and I'm planning to fix that sometime soon.  
**

**But back on topic, I'm kinda stuck at the moment and I'll gradually get back to work on my behalf.. (I can see one of the reviews now... "YOU'VE BEEN ON HIATUS FOR SEVEN LONG MONTHS (and probably much longer than that), SHAME ON YOU! FAIL ON YOUR PART!")) *shivers* I'm sowwwy **

**And I also have you all a small but rather good gift to my readers and viewers, it's a slight big preview or SNEAK PEAK of chapter 19. Hope you enjoy, and I'll figure out how to replace this Author's Notice with the actual chapter later on (if you want, you can tell me/review if you want this Author Notice to be kept and NOT replace this for the chapter), but for now, please enjoy the preview of Chapter 19 of Midnight Serenade. I bid you all adieu~! Review if you wish~! (*Runs away*) **

**Chapter 19 Preview:**

"Ally what are you doing? You're going to get killed!" Ike shouted at the brunette as she reached out her hand to the beast before her.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"Wha … What are you?" The boy asked her as the determined look on her face never left.

"I'm just complicated…" She replied back to him before putting away her sword and walking on ahead to the next chamber.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"This is a rather odd place to have a cave dungeon here" Roy spoke up, Link made a face before looking over to the young warrior.

"It's been here for as long as I can remember; would you rather have this place elsewhere or do you want to suck it up, be a man and enter in it's dangerous chambers of Hell?" Link spoke.

"I'd rather stay behind and be the caboose in this group.." Roy muttered. Marth overheard this and frowned at his young companion.

"Link…" I spoke up.

"Yes Al?" Link answered calmly, giving her a simple nickname. I frowned from this, but ignored the nickname he gave me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're from Twilight Princess … How the Hell do you still remember Dondongo's Cavern, if you're from the same game legacy but from a different timeline?" I brought up. Sora and Riku gave me puzzled looks before looking over to Link.

"That, my friend, is because I'm the Adult Link of Ocarina of Time. How do I know this, is because of Nintendo's Hyrule History; Ocarina of Time is where the time itself began to split into three different timelines. The Young Link Timeline; which leads to Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.. The Fallen Hero; which has the old Legend of Zelda games.. And Adult Link timeline; which brings up Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess and, last but not least, Four Sword Adventures." Link answered calmly.

Silence filled the air for only a few seconds.

"But Link, you're not supposed to know all that; that's breaking the fourth wall! You do realize that you're clearly ruining the whole story and **you** breaking the fourth wall is going to make things worse?" I brought up and cautiously stated.

"That's too bad. And it's too late for that, and I'm not even going to fix that." Link replied back swiftly as he bravely brushed his shoulders, pushing that entire conversation he just said as if it was unwanted dust that collected onto this forest green tunic off and into the wind. He turned away and, of course, bravely stalking into the old cavern, never looking back, leaving the group and the 17 year old Brunette shocked and speechless.

Zelda sighed and covered her face with her glowed hands before slowly and finally following behind the Hero of Twilight. Soon everyone followed behind her, all except Pit and Ally, who finally moved and quickly smacked her forehead with the butt of her left palm.

"… Pit." I spoke at last, removing my hand away from my slight red forehead.

"Yes, Ally?" He asked, turning to me.

"If we break the fourth wall again, sometime in the future… Remind me to kick his ass." I remarked. Pit laughed lightly before settling down.

"I will gladly do so." Pit answered back kindly and swiftly, gently placing his left hand over my shoulder, letting me know that he'll be there for me. I smiled a little before lightly taking ahold of his hand.

"Thank you Pit," I replied back with a sigh before looking over my left shoulder to him. "At least I know, that no matter what happens later on, you'll be there for me as a friend.. Right?" I spoke, a little unsure about my statement. Pit froze for a bit before coming back to reality and smiled, nodding his head to me. "Yeah, of course." He said, removing his hand off of my shoulder, but didn't let go of my hand.

We overheard Sora and Riku play fighting within the old cavern – Riku probably teased him once again and called him a 'total sap', which usually gets Sora's attention. I giggled lightly before finally moving forward, Pit set my hand free as I made my way into the cavern.

Pit watched her leave before turning his attention to his left hand; he still felt the warmth from her hand linger a bit before fading away from his grasp.

'_That smile.._' Spoke his mind as he recalled those last few short minutes of her; those small light pink lips that turned from a closed line to a small slight opened smile. He blinked and came back to reality as a smile formed on his lips. A two second image of the brunette's smile and quiet laugh came and went away from his mind as his smile grew just a little bit.

'_I find it dazzling._' His mind uttered as he followed behind the long haired brunette.

**.:.~*• •*~.:.**

"That brunette is now starting to grow stronger as we speak – There must be another way we can deal with her!" Someone asked within the darkened corridor.

Silence filled the massive darkened corridor, for they all witnessed the brunette's quick attacks, her quick dodges, let alone saw her powers – a strong power that overflowed, the power she had was even seeping right out of her own body and linger as if it was perfume, even though they couldn't smell it, allowing the others to feel the powers' warmth and seep into their bodies.

Maleficent was well aware that the brunette was a lot quicker and possibly smarter than she looked. But Maleficent, who kept that in mind, was trying to find a weakness, and although the comrades around her were just mere puppets for her, she would gladly toss a few of them to her and making them either bait or prey for the heroes – She could care less if they died in front of her.

Pete saw that look in her eyes as he swallowed hard and looked away, mentally begging and praying in his head that he won't fail her. Soon the silence broke as someone finally spoke up.

"That's simple." Spoke the green hedgehog as he stood up and jumped off the small three foot pillar he was on, landed perfectly on his feet and in an instant took off and reappeared in front of the hologram of the brunette.

"How so … Scourge?" Eggman spoke with no emotion in his voice, not impressed by the green hedgehog's statement at all. To Eggman, Scourge is almost exactly like Sonic, but then again, Scourge is Anti-Sonic, who's not even close to Shadow the hedgehog and would probably do much more damage to both Shadow and Sonic – Let alone that he could probably hurt everyone else on the hero side..

Scourge grinned evilly before turning to his comrades.

"Why don't we just kill her?" Scourge stated simply with a disturbing venomous tone in his voice.


End file.
